As Aprendizes de Ouro
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Bem preciso dizer algo? Saori resolve que tem pouca mulher e mto homem no santuário, por isso arrumou uma aprendiz para cada cavaleiro. EM HIATUS
1. as duas primeiras aprendizes

As Aprendizes de Ouro

Resumo: Bem preciso dizer algo? Saori resolve que tem pouca mulher e mto homem no santuário... por isso arrumou uma aprendiz para cada cavaleiro... quem quiser participar é só mandar uma review... ah e não esquecer de mandar uma descrição de como se parece para eu utilizar na fic...

N/A: enquanto as aprendizes não estão definidas, no 1° cap as duas únicas aprendizes já definidas vão chegar no santuário...

Retratação: Saint Seiya não é meu... (pq meu Deus? pq? Eu queria tanto... TT) é do Massami Kurumada... e o nome Carlo pertence a Pipe.

Mu:

Deba:

Saga: Araujo-san

Kanon: Pisces Amanda-chan

Carlo:

Aioria:

Shaka:

Dohko:

Miro:

Aioros:

Shura:

Kamus:

Dite:

Shion:

As Aprendizes de Ouro

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Cap 1: As duas primeiras alunas...

Era um dia comum no santuário...quer dizer até que a Bruxaori tinha chamado nossos douradinhos no salão do grande mestre para uma reunião...

Saori: bem tá todo mundo ai? Eu vou fazer uma chamada pra verificar...Mu?

Mu: presente...

Saori: Aldebaran?

Deba: aqui...

Saori: Saga?

Saga: aqui..

Saori: Kanon?

Kanon: eu...

Saori: Máscara da Morte?

Carlo: eu...

Saori: Aioria?

Aioria: eu

Saori: Shaka?

Shaka: presente...

Saori: Dohko?

Dohko: presente

Saori: Miro?

Miro: aqui

Saori: Aioros?

Aioros: presente

Saori: Shura?

Shura: eu

Saori: Kamus?

Kamus: presente

Saori: Afrodite?

Dite: eu!

Saori: bom então já que estão todos aqui... quero anunciar que demiti hoje todas as serventes do santuário...

Cavaleiros: O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

Saori: isso mesmo! Assim tenho menos uma despesa para pagar nessa joça... vocês vão Ter de se virar...

Aioria: ahh Saori... reconsidere... você já despediu a Nana ano passado...

Saori: ela tinha me afrontado... justo eu que sou a reencarnação da deusa Atena! Disse que eu era muito mimada e que eu não os tratava como merecem! (N/A: a Nana é a minha personag... se quiserem saber + dela, leiam o Fic "Prólogo da casa de Capricórnio", meu mesmo... XD)

Cavaleiros: ... se bem q ela só falou umas verdades... u.u'

Saori: E enfim, eu pensei em compensar de certo modo vocês por isso... e também cheguei à conclusão que estou cercada de inúteis que nem sequer me protegeram direito na batalha contra Hades... então resolvi que cada um de vcs tem que treinar um novo pupilo...

Mu: mas e os que já estão treinando um sucessor?

Saori: não quero saber! Os sucessores de vocês também são uns inúteis, e os de bronze não são mais os pupilos do Kamus e do Dohko... eles já são cavaleiros e fortes... eu quero que vocês treinem alguém que os sucederá, e que seja forte! No seu caso Mu, vc vai treinar o kiki para alguma armadura de prata e outra pessoa p a armadura de áries quando vc morrer...

Dourados: mas quem?

Saori: eu mesma escolherei por vocês e terão de acatar às minhas ordens... aliás, amanhã chegarão as 2 primeiras...

Dourados: primeiras?

Saori: é... serão 13 amazonas, esse é o meu presente... elas vão morar nas casas e aí ajudarão vocês a arrumarem as casas prepararem a comida... ou seja, a se virarem! Agora vão que amanhã será o dia da chegada das 2 primeiras escolhidas...

Douradinhos: ... oo'

Depois disso, os douradinhos vão para as suas casas descansar, afinal não é todo dia que recebem uma notícia dessas...

No dia seguinte...

Novamente todos os cavaleiros de ouro esperam Saori no salão do grande mestre...

No templo de Atena:

Saori: Tatsume! Elas já chegaram?

Tatsume acabaram de chegar... devem estar entrando no santuário...

Saori: então vá lá recebê-las seu inútil!

Tatsume: sim senhorita...

Saori se dirige ao salão do grande mestre, onde os cavaleiros estavam um pouco nervosos para saber quem eram as 2 aprendizes que chegariam e quais seriam seus mestres...

Saori: bem quero a atenção de vcs... acabei de saber que as duas novas aprendizes chegaram agora no santuário, vamos esperar que Tatsume as traga até aqui para as apresentar para vocês...

No portão do santuário...

Aprendiz 1: será q vai vir alguém buscar a gnt ou querem q a gnt ache o caminho sozinhas? XP

Aprendiz 2: é claro q vão mandar alguém, né?

Aprendiz 1 vc tem razão... mas tão demorando p mandar alguém... como será q serão os nossos mestres?

Aprendiz 2: n sei... n nos falaram mto sobre eles...

Aprendiz 1: ahh irmãoooo quem serão os nossos mestres? ;;

Aprendiz 2: n sei irmão... ;;

Tatsume: senhoritas... vim recebê-las e levá-las até Atena... ela está reunida com os cavaleiros de ouro à espera de vcs...

Aprendizes 1 e 2: demorou!

E as duas saem correndo escadaria acima, mas ao chegarem em câncer cansam e vão subindo + devagar, analisando as casas...

Na casa de câncer...

Aprendiz 1: ahhh que escuro... o que é isso? AH! É UMA CABEÇA! Tõ cum medu... TT essas cabeças me lembram a Kayako...

Aprendiz 2: é... tem cara de Kayako mesmo... só q do filme americano... oo'

Aprendiz 1: vamos logo embora daqui... TT

Aprendiz 2: concordo...as duas saem da casa de câncer, e vão espiar a casa de leão...

Casa de leão:

Aprendiz 2: essa n tem kayako... mas tá tão bagunçada quanto o seu quarto...

Aprendiz 1: oo é mesmo...

Logo elas saem e vão para a próxima casa...

Na casa de virgem...

Aprendiz 1; essa é arrumadinha...

Aprendiz 2: mas tem um cheiro de incenso... ''

Na casa de libra...

Aprendiz 1: essa casa n é tão estranha não...

Aprendiz 2: vamos puxa aprendiz 1

Na casa de escorpião...

Aprendiz 1: puxa...

Aprendiz 2: esse é com certeza pior! Até o seu quarto era mais bem arrumado...

Aprendiz 1: vamos continuar... algo me diz que ainda temos um grande caminho a seguir...

Aprendiz 2: e eu quero retardá-lo no máx... vamos ver as outras casas...

E assim elas foram ver as outras casas...

Casa de sagitário...

Aprendiz 1: normal...

Aprendiz 2: exeto pelo buraco na parede com aquelas escritas...

Aprendiz 1: eu acho q é grego...

As duas não se retêm muito e continuam a subir...

Casa de Capricórnio...

Aprendiz 1: Ah olha só aquela estátua! É a ínica coisa que deixa a casa feia...

Aprendiz 2: é mesmo...concordo...

As duas saem a subir para a próxima casa...

Casa de aquário...

Aprendiz 2 aqui é mto frio... vamos sair logo daqui...

Aprendiz 1: n é tão frio assim... mas n é mto quente...

Aprendiz 2: vamos!

Assim as duas partem para a última casa zodical: peixes

Aprendiz 1: nossa! OO

Aprendiz 2: quem será q mora aqui?

Aprendiz 1: macho é q n...

Aprendiz 2: vamos? Esse cheiro de rosas é meio...

Aprendiz 1: demais?

Aprendiz 2: isso mesmo, demais! Agora vamos logo!

E as duas saem da casa de peixes...

Enquanto isso...

Salão do grande mestre:

Saori e os cavaleiros esperavam ansiosamente a chegada das duas ao salão, sem saber que elas estavam olhando e examinando as casa dos cavaleiros no caminho...

Saori: será que elas demoram muito ainda?

Cavaleiros: nervosos, muito nervosos

Foi quando ouviram barulho nas escadas...

: e agora... será q finalmente acabou?

: n sei, nunca vim aqui antes... vamos entrar...

: entra vc primeiro...

: pq sempre eu primeiro?

: pq... te pago 50¢ depois...

: R$ 1,00

: 90¢

: fechado!

Então uma garota adentrou o salão e todas as atenções se voltaram nela...

Aprendiz 2: oi..

Logo a outra entra e fica do lado... as duas meio quietas aos olhares dos presentes naquela sala...

Aprendiz 1: oi...

Saori: chegaram! Sejam bem vindas ao santuário... o Tatsume não acompanhou vocês até aqui? O.o

Aprendiz 1: o careca?

Aprendiz 2: ele ficou pra trás... a gnt veio na frente...

Saori: bem isso não importa... o que importa é que vcs estão aqui... agora vocês escutem! dirigindo-se aos dourados estas duas meninas são as duas primeiras aprendizes a chegar no santuário, mas logo as outras chegarão, por isso na próxima vez não deixem transparecer nervosismo! Isso causa um clima pesado que eu n gosto no ambiente... agora vejqamos... vocês são...

Aprendiz 1: Amanda-chan

Aprendiz 2: Manda kawaii

Saori: bem vejamos... Tatsume! Venha me alcançar a lista das aprendizes!

Tatsume chegou ofegante e entregou a lista para Saori...

Saori: agora... vejamos... Manda Kawaii, você vai ser aprendiz do...Saga

Manda kawaii: e quem é Saga? O.o

Saga: eu...

Saori: e agora, Amanda-chan, você vai ser aprendiz do... Kanon

Amanda-chan: o.o e quem é o Kanon? espero q n seja o q vive na casa das cabeças que parecem com a Kayako...

Kanon: eu...

Saori: bem então vamos nos apresentar todos formalmente... eu sou Saori Kido a reencarnação de Atena...

Mu: eu sou Mu, o cavaleiro de áries

Deba: sou Aldebaran de touro, mas podem me chamar de Deba...

Saga: sou Saga de gêmeos

Kanon: sou kanon de gêmeos

Carlo: sou Máscara da morte de câncer

Aioria: sou Aioria de leão...

Shaka: sou Shaka de virgem...

Dohko: sou Dohko de libra...

Miro: Miro de escorpião...

Aioros: Aioros de sagitário...

Shura: sou Shura de capricórnio...

Kamus: Kamus de aquário...

Dite: Afrodite de peixes, mas podem me chamar só de Dite

Amanda-chan: sou Amanda... mas gosto mais que me chamem de Amanda-chan, tenho 15 anos vim do Brasil, mais especificamente do Rio Grande do Sul, Porto Alegre...

Manda kawaii: sou Amanda, mas gosto mais de ser chamada de Manda kawaii ou só Manda, tenho 15 anos tbm e vim do mesmo lugar que a Amanda-chan...

Saori: bem então é isso... as apresentações devidas foram feitas e vcs dois devem levá-las para conhecer o santuário mais tarde... agora devem estar cansadas não meninas?

Amanda-chan e Manda kawaii: um pouco... ah e se queserem chamar nós duas a gnt atende juntas quando nos chamam de Amanda²...

Saori: pq? O.o

Amanda²: é q várias vezes as pessoas perguntavam os nossos nomes e respondíamos Amanda e Amanda, e as pessoas diziam? Amanda e Amanda? Amanda²? Aí por isso nós pegamos o costume de sermos chamadas de Amanda²...

Saori: ah tá... u.u' mas já que estão cansadas, devem estar querendo dormir... Saga e Kanon vão lhes mostrar a casa de gêmeos... e onde vão dormir...

Saga e Kanon desceram as escadas com as duas no encalce, que já haviam se descontraído um pouco e por isso estavam a tagarelar uma com a outra, muito animadas, convessando sobre o que poderiam encontrar nesse novo lugar...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

N/A: o q acharam? Essa fic tava na minha cabeça a um tempo e ela sugiu em uma conversa de msn q eu tive com a Araujo-san, q na fic é a Manda kawaii... XDDD ela me encorajou a escrever e aí tá o 1° cap... miga, espero q vc tenha gostado de si mesma nessa fic... XDD e aliás como vocês já viram, ainda tem 11 cavaleiros sobrando... os gemeos n estão entre eles! Então... corram para pegar o cavaleiro de que gostem, pois considerarei o pedido da 1ª pessoa como o escolhido, por isso caso alguém n consiga, eu sinto muito... u.u' para eu Ter um bom controle é melhor que me dêem a discrição de como são física e psicologicamente junto com o pedido... n esqueçam de colocar o me que querem Ter na fic, a idade, e o principal: q cavaleiro... dãããããã, como se alguém n soubesse q tinha de dizer qual queria... só vou continuar a fic quando tiver pelo menos mais 3 aprendizes definidas, por tanto é melhor se inscreverem... XD

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


	2. um tour pelo santuário

As Aprendizes de Ouro

Resumo: Bem preciso dizer algo? Saori resolve que tem pouca mulher e mto homem no santuário... por isso arrumou uma aprendiz para cada cavaleiro... inscrições encerradas... todos os cargos preenchidos, mas... quem estiver afim de ler é bem vindo, assim como sugestões e comentários!

N/A: após uma enxurrada de reviews... o 2° cap... quem ainda n conseguiu se inscrever... eu lamento, mas agora todos os cargos estão preenchidos... a quem não conseguiu entrar, eu sinto muito, mas sabem como é... prometi que a 1ª que pedisse, ficaria com o cavaleiro... então... sigamos com a história!

Retratação: Saint Seiya não é meu... (pq meu Deus? pq? Eu queria tanto... TT) é do Massami Kurumada... e o nome Carlo pertence a Pipe.

Mu: Raven

Deba: Polly

Saga: Araujo-san

Kanon: Pisces Amanda-chan

Carlo: Kcia

Aioria: Dana

Shaka: Tathiane Cristina

Dohko: Teffy-chan

Miro: Lust Elric

Aioros: elys-sama

Shura: XxLininhaxX

Kamus: Pandora Vladesco

Dite: Marcella

Shion: Deni Chan

As Aprendizes de Ouro

By Pisces Amanda-chan

No cap anterior...

Saori: ah tá... u.u' mas já que estão cansadas, devem estar querendo dormir... Saga e Kanon vão lhes mostrar a casa de gêmeos... e onde vão dormir...

Saga e Kanon desceram as escadas com as duas no encalce, que já haviam se descontraído um pouco e por isso estavam a tagarelar uma com a outra, muito animadas, conversando sobre o que poderiam encontrar nesse novo lugar...

Cap 2: Um tour pelo santuário e a chegada de mais aprendizes...

Escadas entre câncer e leão:

As duas vinham tagarelando uma com a outra até chegarem na entrada da casa de câncer...

Amanda-chan: A gnt n vai morar aí... né? oo

Saga: n... essa é a casa do Máscara da Morte... a nossa é + embaixo... pq?

Amanda-chan: é q a casa tá cheia de cabeças feiosas q me lembram a Kayako... ;;

Saga e Kanon: quem? O.o

Amanda-chan: a Kayako é a assombração assassina do filme "O Grito"... eu vi o filme e morro de medo toda vez q eu vejo algo q c pareça com a Kayako... me dá pesadelos... ;;

Kanon: O.o mas então pq vc assistiu o filme c era um filme de terror?

Amanda-chan: é q era o aniversário de uma amiga... estávamos de férias e ela nos convidou p/ ir ao cinema... u.u eu já tinha visto um filme de terror parecido e n tinha ficado com medo... mas só q nesse eu e uma amiga da gnt, morremos de medo... aí ficamos mexendo no celular dela p/ n ter q ver o resto do filme... mas ainda assim foi assustador... ;;

Manda Kawaii: eu n fui assistir nesse dia... mas como eu queria mto assistir e por isso fui alugar na locadora e acabei locando a versão original do filme, q é japonesa e daí n fiquei com tanto medo... até pq é meio ridícula... a Kayako japonesa nem é assustadora... só q se mexe q nem uma lagartixa...

Saga: q filme vc tinha assistido antes e n tinha ficado com medo?

Amanda-chan: "O Chamado"

Manda Kawaii: esse eu n assisti... u.u

Kanon: 00

Amanda-chan: o q houve? Mestre?

Kanon: eu morri de medo quando vi esse filme... ;; a Samara é tão horrível... ;;

Amanda-chan: ahhh n é tanto... a Kayako é pior... quem fikou com medo da Samara foi a minha mãe... mas isso foi castigo p/ ela aprender a n ficar assistindo os filmes q eu quero vr sem me chamar antes... u.u

Saga e Kanon: o.o

Manda Kawaii: como tá quente... é sempre assim aqui?

Saga: sim, a Grécia é um lugar muito quente...

Amanda-chan: tá mesmo mto quente... pra nós duas q estávamos acostumadas com o clima de Porto Alegre... é como um daqueles dias de morrer de calor... u.u

Kanon: chegamos...

Amanda-chan: a gnt vai cr vizinhas da casa das cabeça de Kayako... ;;

Manda Kawaii: é uma das maiores casas...

Saga: bem então vou mostrar a casa p vcs...

Saga leva as duas pelo corredor principal da casa de gêmeos dobra à esquerda e os quatro chegam em um cômodo espaçoso e bem iluminado, todo de um tom azul bebê e branco, com uma tv de 22 polegadas, um sofá de três lugares e duas poltronas, que eram azul-marinho. No centro havia uma mesa de centro de vidro e metal.

Kanon: essa é a sala... aqui q gnt assiste tv, recebe visitas, conversa... ah e indo mais adiante, no corredor, é onde ficam os quartos... sigam-me!

Kanon as leva pelo corredor vazio, com apenas uma porta, que Kanon explica ser o banheiro, e chegando no fim do corredor chegam em uma bifurcação onde pegam a esquerda e seguem por um corredor cheio de portas até chegarem no fim onde existia uma porta bem em frente e duas ao lado.

Saga: o quarto de vcs é este logo em frente... qualquer coisa o meu quarto é este aqui do lado aponta para a porta à esquerda e o do Kanon é aquele aponta a porta à direita

Amanda-chan: e c a gnt c perder...? tô achando q vou me perder nesses corredores...

Kanon? Aí vcs podem chamar um d nós, q a gnt acha vcs...

Amanda-chan: ah... u.u

Manda Kawaii: e o q tem seguindo pelo outro corredor? O.o

Saga: ah pelo outro corredor vcs vão achar um corredor cheio de portas, que dão para outros quartos... é uma casa muito cheia de quartos sem uso... u.u

Kanon: agora se vocês forem para o outro lado do corredor principal, tem a biblioteca, a cozinha e um portão que dá pro jardim...

Amanda-chan: tem um jardim do lado da casa?

Saga: sim...

Amanda-chan: legal!

Depois dessa conversa, as duas entram no quarto e os dois deixam as duas descansarem...

No Quarto:

O quarto era bem grande, com bastante espaço, e tinha uma janela grande, por onde podia entrar bastante sol... em cada canto tinha uma cama, as duas camas pareciam ser bem confortáveis e tinha dois armários, um para cada uma colocar as suas coisas... perto de cada cama tinha uma mesinha de cabeceira, onde tinha um abajur, provavelmente caso quisessem ler ou algo parecido antes de dormir... em um canto tinha uma escrivaninha, meio rústica, com aparência de ser um pouco antiga, mas ainda em bom estado.

Amanda-chan eu vou ficar com esta cama... aponta a cama à direita

Manda Kawaii: tudo bem... eu fico com a outra... se encaminha e abre a janela temos q colocar os colchões no sol... para eliminar os ácaros... daí arrumamos as nossas coisas nos armários... não vai dar para dormir agora...

Amanda-chan: q pena... ;; eu tava louca p/ dormir um soninho gostoso...

Manda Kawaii: é + antes vc tem q deixar o colchão no sol... sabe-se lá qual foi a última vez q esses colchões foram colocados no sol... u.u

As duas colocam os colchões no sol e começam a desfazer as malas... (N/A: detalhe: o Tatsume carregou as malas e deixou na casa de gêmeos depois...)

Amanda-chan: deixa eu ver... onde eu coloco os mangas de Inu-Yasha? O.o

Manda Kawaii: ¬¬' n entendo pq vc leva esses mangás todos p/ onde quer q vc vá, mas enfim, vc pode colocar ma mesa de cabeceira... a parte de baixo tem espaço o suficiente...

Amanda-chan: Ah obrigada... e vc sabe q eu levo pq Inu-Yasha é a minha paixão... o meu anime predileto o n° um dentre todos os animes! e eu n consigo dormir sem ler os mangá de Inu e escrever um pouquinho... ;;

Manda Kawaii: tá... vc trouxe o som?

Amanda-chan: aqui... tira um som de dentro da mala vc tá pensando o mesmo q eu?

Manda Kawaii: só c vc estiver pensando em...

Amanda²: ouvir T.M.Revolution!

Amanda-chan liga o som e coloca o CD do T.M.Revolution p/ tocar...

a músika de do T.M.Revolution q tá tocando na hora é Heart of Sword

Amanda²: cantando e berrando como c a vida dependesse disso...

Enquanto isso ainda na casa de gêmeos...

Saga e Kanon estavam conversando na cozinha e ouviram a barulheira...

Saga: o q é isso?

Kanon: parece q elas tão cantando...

Saga: o.o isso eu sei, mas q tipo d música é essa? O.o

Kanon: parece japonesa... mas eu n sei, afinal eu n morei no Japão pra saber se essa música é de lá, mas parece japonês... u.u

No salão do grande mestre...

Os outros cavaleiros ainda estavam em uma reunião chata com a Bruxaori, afinal só Saga e Kanon que se safaram por causa das pupilas...

Saori: bem por enquanto é isso, mas amanhã quero todos aqui de novo para a chegada de mais 3 aprendizes... e n quero um ai...

Cavaleiros: tá bom Saori...

Depois q eles saíram, Saori foi para o seu templo, para ficar sem fazer nada e ver tv à cabo...

Saori: agora vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada vendo o tem na programação dos canais e...

ouve o som da música vindo da casa de gêmeos

Saori: ué? N era p elas estarem descansando? O.o

Saori q n é burra (N/A: será? Eu acho q é sim...XDD) e tinha instalado câmeras de segurança no santuário inteiro, principalmente nas 12 casas, foi vr o q estava acontecendo... e com uma das câmeras focalizou a janela do quarto das duas e deparou com as duas arrumando as coisas e cantando feito loucas as músicas...

Saori: mas... o.o bem fazer o q... eu n disse q ela n podiam ouvir música... u.u'

No quarto de Amanda²...

Amanda-chan estava arrumando os mangás e Manda Kawaii suas roupas... assim que terminaram as duas desligaram o som e saíram do quarto, não poderiam dormir mesmo... então resolveram que era melhor ir fazer um passeio pelo santuário... assim iam ter algo para fazer de tarde...

Amanda²: a gnt terminou de arrumar as coisas, quando vamos fazer um passeio pelo santuário? O.o

Saga: bem, quando quiserem, achamos que vcs estivessem cansadas... u.u

Amanda-chan: eu estou... + so q colocamos os colchões para pegar sol... TT

Manda Kawaii: e então vamos?

Saga: vamos, temos a tarde toda para vocês conhecerem melhor o santuário...

E então lá se vão os 4 a passear pelo santuário... nesse meio tempo...

Salão do grande mestre:

Shion voltava ao santuário, depois de uma estadia de duas semanas em Jamiel para um merecido descanso, e logo foi chamado pela deusa para ficar a par dos acontecimentos.

Shion: mandou me chamar?

Saori: sim, tenho de lhe passar algumas informações sobre o que eu decidi fazer no santuário durante a sua ausência... TATSUME! CADÊ A LISTA? E ANDA RÁPIDO QUE EU N TENHO O DIA INTEIRO!

Tatsume: aqui está senhorita Saori...

Tatsume entrega a lista para Saori, que a pega e passa os olhos por cima lembrando das principais mudanças...

Saori: bem... durante estas duas semanas eu resolvi fazer uma mudança radical no santuário, e demiti todas as servas desse santuário...

Shion: OO o q?

Saori: isso mesmo, e para compensar pq eu sou mto compreensiva e sei que os meus cavaleiros são uns imprestáveis que não sabem lavar uma louça sem quebrar nada, eu resolvi mandar cada um treinar uma aprendiz para ocupar o cargo de amazona de ouro futuramente... todos terão que treinar uma pupila, que eu escolherei, e você não é exceção, ouviu bem?

Shion: mas pra quê isso? o.o

Saori: pq eu estou cercada de incompetentes e pq eu faço o q eu quero! Agora vai... ah antes q eu me esqueça, as duas 1as discípulas chegaram a algum tempo e amanhã chegarão mais três, ok?

Shion: sim... se não precisar mais de mim...

Saori: vai cuidar das suas tarefas vai q eu tô muito ocupada no momento!

Shion fez uma rápida reverência e desceu as escadas, tendo a intenção de fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-lo esquecer do que Saori disse... e assim foi até a casa de libra conversar com Dohko...

Escadarias da casa de Libra:

Shion: pq eu tbm? TT eu tenho + de 200 anos, embora eu tenha sido ressuscitado...

Dohko: eu tbm tenho + de 200 anos e nem por isso estou me lamentando nas escadas das 12 casas...

Shion: é + n foi vc q foi morto reviveu e morreu de novo e reviveu de novo por causa dela... u.u

Dohko: é, mas fiquei vigiando durante 246 anos a maldita torre onde tinham sido aprisionados os espectros de Hades...

Shion: mas vc continuou jovem durante este tempo, fingindo envelhecer, enquanto eu tive de agüentar toda uma velhice durante mais de 200 anos, sem poder voltar a ser jovem quando quisesse!

Dohko: bom seja como for, o q será, será! E agora se a Saori resolveu nos dar esta tarefa, nos teremos de cumpri-la, pense que pelo menos temos experiência com jovens... nós já tivemos de ser mestres antes e podemos passar por tudo de novo...

Shion: eu n sei se você se lembra... mas quando ainda tínhamos de cuidar daqueles 12 tivemos um baita trabalho, lembra?

Dohko: ah se lembro: O trio bagunça, O quarteto desordem... a Dupla Incansável...como não lembrar? u.u

Shion: sorte que os outros 3 eram menos arteiros...

Dohko: você diz o Trio Intelecto...

Shion: ah é... u.u mas ainda assim menos bagunceiros eles eram...

Dohko: concordo...

E os dois continuam a lembrar dos velhos tempos do santuário durante toda a tarde...

No coliseu...

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam treinando na arena quando Saga, Kanon e Amanda² chegaram...

Saga: e este é o coliseu...

Amanda-chan: ué? O coliseu n fica em Roma? O.o

Kanon: no santuário tem um com estilo arquitetônico igual ao de Roma, feito especialmente para o treinamento dos cavaleiros... e o interessante é que por causa do cosmo da deusa, não importa quantas vezes quebremos suas colunas, ele se regenera automaticamente!

Amanda-chan: uau... o.o a gnt vai tr q treinar aqui então?

Saga: com toda certeza... mas por enquanto vcs n se preocupem com isso, estamos só conhecendo o lugar...

Seiya: ei Saga, Kanon, pq os cavaleiros de ouro n vieram treinar hoje? E quem são essas duas?

Saga: Atena dispensou os cavaleiros de ouro do treino para que eles fizessem uma limpeza geral nas 12 casas...

Shiryu: mas pq isso agora?

Kanon: ela resolveu agora que todos os cavaleiros de ouro, até o mestre Shion vão ter que treinar aprendizes que ela escolheu especialmente para caso aconteça qualquer coisa, nos substituam...

Amanda-chan: eu sou Amanda... mas prefiro que me chamem de Amanda-chan... sou a aprendiz do Kanon...

Manda Kawaii: Amanda... mas me chamem de Manda Kawaii... sou aprendiz do Saga, caso queiram chamar nós duas nos chamem de Amanda²

Shun: muito prazer em conhecê-las sou Shun, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda

Seiya: sou Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pégasus

Shiryu: Shiryu, o cavaleiro de Dragão

Amanda²: prazer em conhecê-los

Shun: de onde vocês viram? Eu vim do Japão, mas acho que vcs n vieram de lá, apesar do uso de palavras e sufixos japoneses nos seus nomes, não é mesmo?

Amanda-chan: é, nós viemos do Brasil, mas sempre quisemos conhecer o Japão...

Manda Kawaii: e ainda vamos! Tenho certeza q conseguiremos ir ao Japão algum dia!

Seiya: ah mas no Japão nem tem nada de tão interessante... é uma chatice...

Amanda-chan: n acho, pelo menos com todo o material que li sobre o Japão me parece ser um lugar maravilhoso! Sem falar q a cultura japonesa é mto interessante!

Manda Kawaii: vcs já ouviram o T.M.Revolution? é o Melhor cantor de todos, o + lindo o + perfeito... eu sempre quis ir pro Japão por causa dele! Alem de é claro outras coisas...

Shun: nunca ouvi falar, ele canta o quê?

Amanda-chan: J-Pop...

Seiya: ah eu acho q já ouvi uma vez a Saori ouvindo isso... é uma porcaria...

Manda Kawaii: n é n... ;;

Amanda-chan: vcs gostam de J-Rock?

Shun: eu até gosto... mas prefiro J-Pop mesmo...

Amanda-chan: q legal...

Shiryu: e o q mais além da música vcs gostam tanto para achar o Japão um país tão legal?

Manda Kawaii: Animes

Amanda-chan: mangás

Amanda²: a cultura em geral...

Shiryu: ah tá... u.u e o q vcs estão fazendo agora?

Saga nós estamos mostrando o santuário para elas... já que elas chegaram hoje não conhecem direito o local...

Kanon: estão vendo aquela construção lá longe? Lá era o refeitório principal, mas como a Saori demitiu as cozinheiras... se torna inútil, já que cada casa zodical tem uma cozinha...

Cavaleiros de bronze: O Q? OO

Kanon: isso mesmo! A Saori resolveu dar uma louca e demitir todas as cozinheiras... vocês vão ter q c virar, assim como a gnt p fazer a própria comida...

Seiya: TT q droga...

Shiryu: bom, talvez seja mais seguro para o santuário e para as próprias servas e para os servos tbm... se eles não trabalharem aqui... é risco de vida pra eles e risco para o santuário se alguém puder se infiltrar aqui dentro fingindo ser uma serva ou um servo...

Manda Kawaii: mas e n tem + gnt no santuário além dos cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze?

Saga: as amazonas moram numa área do santuário especial chamada vila das amazonas, onde só entram mulheres, por causa da tradição do uso das máscaras...

Amanda-chan: então se for por isso nós não estamos quebrando as regras do santuário? Pq nós vamos ser amazonas, mas não usamos máscara alguma o.o''

Saga: se Atena não disse nada então não precisam se preocupar, normalmente as amazonas daqui usam a máscara muito + por hábito, pois a Saori diz que não faz questão de que elas usem as máscaras...

Manda Kawaii: e pq a gnt vai morar nas 12 casas e n com as outras amazonas?

Kanon: vcs vão ser as amazonas de ouro, caso qualquer coisa aconteça a nós vocês tomarão nosso lugar... é muito diferente... por isso vcs vão morar nas 12 casas...

Amanda-chan: a gnt pode ir lá conhecer as outras amazonas?

Kanon: nada contra, mas antes vamos terminar o passeio... a próx parte é conhecer melhor as 12 casas e os caminhos delas...

Amanda²: tá bom!

Manda Kawaii: e onde moram os cavaleiros de bronze?

Shun: nós moramos lá... aponta um local onde tem várias casas simples uma perto da outra quando tiverem um tempinho vcs podem ir nos visitar... aí vcs conhecem os outros cavaleiros de bronze...

Amanda²: tá!

Então os 4 se dirigiram para conhecer melhor as 12 casas, aos olhares dos cavaleiros de bronze...

Nas doze casas...

Os 4 chegam na entrada das 12 casas e se dirigem para a casa de áries...

Saga bem como vocês já sabem esta é a casa de áries e o morador dela é o Mu... é dispensável apresentações pois vocês já se conheceram no salão do grande mestre...

Amanda²: aham!

Amanda-chan: cochichando p/ Manda Kawaii a gnt subiu tão rápido as 1as casas que nem paramos para avaliá-las...

Manda Kawaii: cochichando p/ Amanda-chan mas isso nós podemos dar um jeito agora!

Amanda-chan: ainda cochichando aham!

Kanon: falaram alguma coisa meninas? O.o

Amanda²: não...

Saga vamos entrar e falar com o Mu para ele mostrar a casa de áries p vcs...

Todos entram e Mu aparece para recepcioná-los.

Mu: olá... sejam bem vindos à casa de áries, a que devo a visita?

Saga: ah olá Mu, nós estamos mostrando as 12 casas para as garotas, não se importaria de mostrar a casa de áries para elas?

Mu: sem problemas... então me acompanhem meninas, temos de ser meio breves se vocês querem chegar a peixes antes da noite cair...

Amanda²: aham!

Mu passa pelas colunas laterais esquerdas do corredor principal que se estende da entrada até a saída da casa, sendo seguido de perto pelas visitantes e seus mestres, e chega a um cômodo espaçoso cheio de almofadas macias no chão, que cheirava bem suavemente a incenso. A iluminação e o frescor causados pelas duas janelas era agradável e o ambiente era decorado praticamente pelas cores Verde claro e salmão.

Mu: esta é a sala de estar da casa de áries... pode ser simples, mas é aconchegante...

Amanda-chan: e as almofadas são fofinhas! apalpando uma almofada

Manda Kawaii: e como!

Amanda-chan: devem ser boas para tirar um cochilo...

Cavaleiros: o.o

Amanda-chan: o q eu posso fazer se eu tô com sono? u.u

Mu: bem vamos continuar então... ao fundo do corredor, fica a cozinha e aquela porta lateral do corredor leva ao toalete...

Amanda²: e o outro lado do corredor principal?

Mu: bem é para onde vamos agora...

Amanda²: ah...

Todos se dirigem ao lado direito do corredor principal, onde encontram um ambiente tão agradável quanto o outro, mas com menos iluminação, todo na cor verde claro com detalhes pequenos em salmão, onde não há nada além de um tapete e algumas almofadas no chão. No fundo, na parede um pequeno templo religioso budista, tipicamente tibetano.

Mu: este é o meu espaço de meditação, onde eu venho refletir quando tenho que pensar sobre algo muito importante...

Amanda²: o.o

Mu: bom no fim do corredor, fica o meu quarto e as portas laterais são outros quartos...

Amanda-chan: podemos dar uma olhada nos quartos?

Mu: O.o claro...

Amanda² começa então uma super missão de bisbilhotar todos os quartos, inclusive o do Mu...

No quarto do Mu:

O quarto do cavaleiro de áries está todo arrumado, sem um papel no chão ou objeto fora do lugar, e como todo o resto da casa é decorado em verde claro e salmão...

Amanda-chan: nossa tudo arrumado... o.o

Manda Kawaii: viu só? Dá pra deixar um quarto organizado e esse é um exemplo pra vc seguir!

Amanda-chan: ahh vc sabe q no meu quarto n tinha lugar, era mto pequeno para o monte de coisas q eu tinha guardadas lá... TT

Manda Kawaii: mas metade podia ter sido jogada no lixo...

Amanda-chan: tá tá... eu entendi o recado... vamos continuar a bisbilhotar e depois temos de ir com os nossos mestres pra próxima casa...

10 min depois...

Amanda²: curiosidade saciada e avaliação feita!

Kanon: bem então acho que devemos continuar o caminho...

Saga: adeus e obrigado por nos mostrar sua casa Mu...

Mu: não foi nada, disponha!

E assim os 4 seguem para a casa de touro...

Casa de touro:

Amanda²: nossa! impressionadas com o tamanho da casa

Amanda-chan: bem acho que todas as casas são grandes mesmo, mas essa tem razão de ser... afinal o Deba é bem alto, não?

Manda Kawaii: é... vamos logo...

Os 4 adentram a casa e logo são recepcionados por Aldebaran...

Deba: olá garotas o que vocês fazem aqui? ah olá Saga, Kanon...

Kanon: Deba nós estamos mostrando as 12 casas para as 2 e queríamos pedir se você não mostraria a casa de touro para elas...

Deba: mas é claro! Será um prazer... Amanda² siga-me!

Amanda² segue Deba pela lateral direita do corredor principal da casa de touro e encontra um cômodo todo laranja claro com detalhes em bronze. Haviam vários quadros pendurados, com fotos de várias pessoas, que a vista pareciam humildes, mas muito alegres, inclusive Uma senhora que aparentava ter 97 anos sentada em uma cadeira de balanço. No canto da parede, havia uma tv de 17 polegadas e tela plana, que estava ligada sintonizando a Globo. Havia também 2 sofás, um de 2 lugares e outro de 3.

Deba: esta é a minha sala de estar... vocês me pegaram bem na hora em que eu tava assistindo Vídeo Show... mas já ta no fim...

Manda Kawaii: ahhh desculpa por atrapalhar...

Amanda-chan: é desculpa a gente não sabia que você assistia o Vídeo Show...

Saga e Kanon: desculpe-nos se lhe atrapalhamos...

Deba: tudo bem... não vou morrer por isso! vamos garotas! Tenho mais coisas pra mostrar... ah e esses retratos que vocês estão vendo na parede são a minha família... apontando para os retratos enquanto fala aquela é a minha mãe... o senhor do lado dela é o meu pai e as 11 crianças em volta são os meus irmãos e irmãs... os meus avôs são aqueles lá, e aquela na cadeira de balanço é a minha bisavó... infelizmente não tenho uma foto dos meus tios com os meus 15 primos... mas outra hora eu mostro pra vocês... todos eles moram lá na Bahia... aliás, vocês vieram do Brasil, não? Vocês por acaso já não visitaram a Bahia?

Amanda-chan: eu não... eu nem sequer saí da região sul... u.u'

Manda Kawaii: negativo... eu no máx fui até São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro... u.u

Deba: vocês deviam ir lá... quem sabe nas férias se os mestres de vocês concordarem e vcs quiserem eu não possa levar vocês pra conhecer a minha família?

Amanda²: seria super!

Deba: bem, então vamos continuar andando... lá é a sala de jantar aponta o cômodo da frente e aquela porta lá dá na cozinha... agora... vamos para o outro lado da casa...

Eles atravessam o corredor principal, indo para o lado esquerdo da casa, onde entram em um ambiente bem aberto, no qual há um som no canto da sala e várias cadeiras encostadas nas paredes...

Deba: esse é o meu cantinho de lazer... dá pra ouvir música, dançar e também conversar com os amigos... aquele corredor leva aos quartos... o meu é a 1ª porta à esquerda... nos outros não tem ninguém...

Amanda-chan: podemos dar uma olhada?

Deba: claro...

Amanda² entra pelos quartos observando cada detalhe, principalmente no quarto do Deba...

Quarto do Deba...

Amanda-chan: esse parece o meu quarto quando tá arrumado...

Manda Kawaii: ou seja meio bagunçado...

Amanda-chan: ah olha lá na parede!

Manda Kawaii isso é... um pôster da Ivete Sangalo!

Deba: É! eu sou fã dela!

Amanda-chan: eu gosto de algumas músicas dela tbm...

As duas xeretam mais um pouco o quarto e se dão por satisfeitas...

Saga: vamos em frente?

Amanda²: vamos! Thau Tio Deba!

Cavaleiros: o.o'

Amanda²: o.o'

Deba: ...não tem problema... podem me chamar como quiserem... até gostei do som... Tio Deba...

Depois dessa, os 4 sobem em direção à próxima casa...

Saga: bem a casa de gêmeos dispensa apresentações, então, sigamos para a casa de câncer...

Amanda²: ok!

E todos sobem para a casa de câncer...

Casa de câncer...

Os 4 chegam no portal da casa de câncer.

Saga: E esta é a casa de câncer... o morador dela é o Máscara da Morte...

Manda Kawaii: o.o''

Amanda-chan: OO

Kanon: o que foi? O.o'

Amanda-chan: falando baixinho aí eu n entro...

Kanon: pq?

Amanda-chan: eu n vou entrar p dar de cara com as cabeças com cara de Kayako n...

Manda Kawaii: ah deixa disso, pelo menos essas cabeças n vão tentar te matar pq vc entrou na casa, q nem a Kayako... u.u

Amanda-chan: como é q eu vou saber? TT

Manda Kawaii: se for p/ acontecer, então n tem mais jeito, pq vc já passou 2 vezes pela casa só hj... u.u

Amanda-chan: tá, mas e se a Kayako tiver me dando uma chance de me afastar e n entrar + q nem ela fez com aquele policial no filme? ;;

Manda Kawaii: bem... os nossos mestres moram no santuário faz um tempão e eu duvido de q tenha alguma maldição, ou eles não estariam aqui agora...

Kanon: vem comigo vem... eu te garanto q n tem nenhuma maldição ok? Se quiser, vc pode fechar os olhos p n ver as cabeças...

Enquanto isso...

Quarto de Athena:

Saori estava entediada de ver tv a cabo, até pq ela se cansava de apertar o botão para mudar o canal toda hora...

Saori: ah mas q porcaria... n tem nada de interessante na tv... vou dar uma olhada p vr o q as garotas estão aprontando no santuário...

Saori procura sintonizar as câmeras e descobri até onde estão, até que descobre Amanda² na entrada de câncer.

Saori: o.o' nossa...

Imagem da câmera:

Manda Kawaii, Saga e Kanon estavam tentando puxar Amanda-chan de arrasto p dentro da casa de câncer...

Amanda-chan: nãããooo! Eu n vou entrar na casa com as cabeças de Kayako! TT

Manda Kawaii: deixa d fazer escândalo! ò.ó

Kanon: eu tô te dizendo... vc n precisa ver... é só fechar os olhos...

Saga: eu tenho uma outra idéia... e sai pra dentro da casa

Dentro da casa:

Máscara da Morte estava limpando a casa e já tinha ouvido a gritaria e se dirigia em direção à porta, quando quase topou com Saga.

Carlo: ah q coisa Saga! Quase que a gente se bate! Aliás, que gritaria é essa aí fora?

Saga: olha Máscara, você não podia tirar essas cabeças da sua casa?

Carlo: todo esse escarcéu lá fora é por causa dessas cabeças? O.o

Saga: é sim, mas eu queria pedir que você tirasse as cabeças não só por causa da Amanda-chan, mas por todos os que passam pela sua casa e também por aqueles que ainda irão passar... nós nos acostumamos com isso, mas as outras pessoas que vem pro santuário não estão acostumadas, e nem tem a obrigação de se acostumar...

Carlo: ah eu n vou tirar n! os outros q c acostumem! ù.u

Saori q estava vendo toda a discussão berrou nos alto-falantes da casa de câncer para Carlo ouvir...

Saori: AH VOCÊ VAI TIRAR AS CABEÇAS DA SUA CASA SIM! QUANDO EU FALEI LIMPEZA GERAL DAS 12 CASAS EU PENSEI Q VC TIVESSE ENTENDIDO Q ESSA LIMPEZA INCLUÍA TBM A RETIRADA DESSAS CABEÇAS HORROROSAS Q EU N AGÜENTO + VER NO MEU SANTUÁRIO! TIRA ESSAS PORCARIAS JÁ DAÍ!

Carlo: sim senhorita... faz cara de emburrado

Carlo começa a tirar as cabeças da casa, arrancando todas das paredes, que sendo parte do santuário, se regeneravam automaticamente.

20 min depois...

Saga volta de dentro da casa.

Saga: pronto, está resolvido... o Máscara tirou as cabeças da casa... até Athena reclamou com ele p q ele tirasse... n tem mais nada p te assustar, ok?

Amanda-chan: tem certeza? o.o

Saga: absoluta...

Amanda-chan resolve acreditar e então entram os 4 dentro da casa e só o que vêem é a casa toda limpa, sem as cabeças, e um Máscara da Morte chateado e emburrado praguejando contra a Bruxaori...

Carlo: tá, afinal o que raios vocês vieram fazer aqui?

Kanon: nós estamos levando as garotas para conhecer as 12 casas, e queríamos que você mostrasse a sua casa para elas...

Carlo: tá bem... então sigam-me vamos começar pela sala...

Os 5 foram andando pelo corredor principal e dobraram à esquerda... no fim foram parar em um cômodo meio mal iluminado de paredes tonalizadas de cinza, com 3 sofás de 2 lugares cada de cor vinho e uma mesinha de centro preta. No canto havia uma televisão de 20 polegadas.

Carlo: esta é a minha sala, é aqui q eu recebo visitas, isso é quando tenho alguma...

Amanda-chan: deve ser difícil ter alguém que quisesse vir aqui quando as paredes, o teto e o chão tinham cabeças com cara de Kayako...

Carlo: bom agora vamos ao outro lado do corredor para eu mostrar a vocês a cozinha e os quartos...

Manda Kawaii: e o que tem naqueles corredores? aponta para um corredor escuro que se dividia em dois

Carlo: nada que interesse vocês, agora vamos!

Amanda-chan: cochichando p/ Manda Kawaii a gnt tem q voltar aqui + tarde p ver o q tem lá... dá p vr q é algo q ele tá tentando esconder...

Manda Kawaii: cochichando p/ Amanda-chan é, mas devemos tomar cuidado, afinal a curiosidade matou o gato...

Amanda-chan: confirma com um aceno e as duas seguem os cavaleiros até o lado direito do corredor principal.

Chegando ao cômodo, puderam ver uma cozinha. Mas apesar de não estar muito suja, havia uma considerável quantidade de louça suja na pia, esperando para ser lavada...

Carlo: errr... eu não tive ainda tempo de lavar a louça, mas quando eu ia começar, vocês começaram aquela gritaria lá fora... com tudo isso eu acabei n lavando a louça... bem mas continuando a visita, saindo pelo corredor, à direita vocês vão encontrar várias portas, que vão dar nos quartos e à esquerda fica o banheiro...

Todos saem da cozinha e Amanda² fica olhando o lado do corredor onde estão os quartos...

Amanda-chan: é escuro... o.o

Manda Kawaii: e sinistro... o.o

Amanda-chan: cochichando p/ Manda Kawaii Aniki... eu n quero bisbilhotar por aki... pra mim quanto mais rápido a gnt sair melhor p/ mim... ;;

Manda Kawaii: cochichando p/ Amanda-chan eu tbm n quero... concordo plenamente com vc...

Saga: O.o falaram alguma coisa, meninas?

Amanda²: não...

Amanda-chan olha pela janela tentando inventar alguma desculpa para poderem ir embora e lembra do comentário de Mu...

Flashback:

Mu: olá... sejam bem vindos à casa de áries, a que devo a visita?

Saga: ah olá Mu, nós estamos mostrando as 12 casas para as garotas, não se importaria de mostrar a casa de áries para elas?

Mu: sem problemas... então me acompanhem meninas, temos de ser meio breves se vocês querem chegar a peixes antes da noite cair...

Fim do Flashback.

Amanda-chan: Vamos indo? Parece que ainda temos um bom caminho pela frente, não?

Saga: ela tem razão... vamos...

Depois que já estavam subindo as escadas, Amanda² suspira aliviada...

Casa de leão:

Ao chegarem na casa de leão, logo são recepcionados por Aioria, que possivelmente ouvira os berros de Amanda-chan em câncer e previra a vinda dos 4 até leão...

Aioria: em que posso ajudá-los?

Kanon: bem vamos direto ao ponto: estamos mostrando as 12 casas p/ elas e queremos pedir que você mostre a sua casa para elas... é possível?

Aioria: tudo bem! Sigam me Amandas...

Amanda²: é Amanda²... mas tudo bem... u.u

Os 5 vão seguindo pelo corredor principal da 5ª casa zodical e viram à direita entre as colunas e chegam a um cômodo arejado, iluminado e... bagunçado também...

Aioria: é q eu... ainda não arrumei a sala, eu tava arrumando a cozinha quando vcs chegaram... '

Amanda² observa melhor o cômodo, era uma sala grande, com uma tv de 16 polegadas e dois sofás de 3 lugares de capa verde, as paredes eram laranja fraco com detalhes dourados. A bagunça, se dava por roupas espalhadas pelo sofá, restos de comida e bebida em uma bandeja na mesinha de centro, e por várias bugigangas espalhadas pelo chão...

Amanda-chan: olha... eu tenho q perguntar, é sempre assim, ou só de vez em quando?

Aioria: a bagunça? O.o bem... é mais só de vez em quando tipo... metade do mês?

Amanda-chan: imaginei... q nem eu e o meu quarto... desarruma, arruma, desarruma, arruma...

Aioria: mais ou menos isso... u.u''

Saga e Kanon: o.o

Aioria: bom, continuando a visita, para lá, é a cozinha aponta para o cômodo no fim do corredor agora vamos ver o outro lado da casa...

Os 5 atravessam novamente o corredor principal e vão dar em um corredor reto com apenas uma porta, que Aioria indicou como banheiro. No fim o corredor se divide em dois caminhos... assim como o da casa de gêmeos.

Aioria: bem para a direita fica o corredor dos quartos, o meu é o último, os outros são de hóspedes, e para a esquerda o corredor leva para... bem deixe-me mostrar a vocês...

Dito isso Aioria começou a caminhar pelo corredor misterioso com Amanda² no encalce, e os gêmeos atrás delas. No fim, chegam a uma porta, a única do corredor, e Aioria pára com a mão no trinco.

Aioria: acho que vocês vão gostar disto... vocês gostam de rock?

Amanda²: claro! Principalmente J-Rock!

Aioria: eu imaginava que sim... então acredito que vão gostar de descobrir isto... abre a porta e Amanda² entra

Amanda² fica pasma com a sala, era uma sala forrada acusticamente com microfones e todos os controles de gravação de estúdio, era incrível! E na sala de gravação, onde ficavam os músicos para gravar, havia além do microfone, uma bateria impecavelmente limpa e arrumada, com as baquetas e tudo mais...

Amanda²: uau! OO

Manda Kawaii: que demais!

Amanda-chan: absolutamente incrível! E vc toca bateria?

Aioria: é.. acho q isso deu pra entender, né?

Amanda-chan: com os olhinhos brilhantes me ensina?

Aioria: é, bem... um dia eu te ensino sim... é, quando eu tiver uma folga dos treinos eu te aviso e aí eu ensino vc a tocar bateria...

Amanda²: \o/\o/\o/\o/ ÊÊÊÊÊ! VAMO KOMEMORÁ! \o/\o/\o/\o/

Amanda-chan: agora eu finalmente vou poder aprender a tocar bateria, a minha mãe nunca deixou...

Manda Kawaii: mas, se vc toca bateria, deve ter outros cavaleiros que toquem instrumentos não? O.o

Aioria: claro!

Kanon: temos uma banda no santuário... cada cavaleiro de ouro sabe tocar algo, mas só 6 de nós que criamos uma banda... até porque rock não combina com tudo que é tipo de instrumento...

Manda Kawaii: e quem mais está na banda?

Aioria: provavelmente vcs vão descobrir sozinhas... aliás, porque vcs não vem assistir um ensaio da banda quando tiverem tempo?

Amanda²: já estamos nessa!

Saga: bem, nós temos que ir, então vamos?

Amanda²: tá bom...

E assim logo os 4 vão em direção ao seu próximo destino: a casa de virgem...

Na casa de virgem...

Amanda² e os gêmeos chegam na casa de virgem e entram, encontrando Shaka que vinha na direção deles para perguntar o que eles queriam.

Shaka: em que posso ajudá-los?

Saga: nós estamos mostrando as 12 casas para as duas e queremos que você mostre a sua casa, se não for muito...

Shaka: não se preocupem, eu só estava meditando, não tenho problemas em mostrar a casa de virgem para as duas... venham comigo...

Amanda² seguiu Shaka pelo corredor principal com Amanda² logo atrás, dobrou à direita, e chegou a um cômodo bem iluminado, arejado e agradável. Haviam almofadas bonitas e espaçosas, arrumadas na parede. No meio da sala, havia uma mesinha de centro dourada, impecavelmente polida e limpa. As paredes eram de um tom fraco de amarelo com detalhes dourados. No chão tinha um belo tapete feito a mão com lindos padrões. No ar um cheiro suave, mas ainda assim bem presente, de incensos, que aliás existia por toda a casa.

Shaka: esta é a minha sala de estar, vocês podem estranhar por não haver nenhuma televisão, mas eu realmente não possuo uma, e nem pretendo possuir... bem talvez não seja tão estranho, já que não sou o único a não ter uma televisão... mas de qualquer jeito... lá mais a frente no corredor, tem a cozinha e a porta do corredor é o toalete, agora vamos até o outro lado da casa...

Shaka e Amanda² seguem novamente pelo corredor principal com os gêmeos logo atrás, e indo até o lado direito da casa, chegam em um corredor cheio de portas.

Shaka: bem este corredor leva aos quartos, a última porta é o meu.

Amanda-chan: ahn...posso fazer uma pergunta nada a ver?

Shaka: O.o pode...

Amanda-chan: pq vc fica o tempo todo de olhos fechados? O.o

Shaka: bem... é para concentrar o meu cosmo...

Amanda-chan: e como q mesmo com os olhos fechados vc enxerga alguma coisa? O.o

Shaka: bem... eu consigo enxergar graças ao meu cosmo, mesmo de olhos fechados...

Amanda-chan: ah... u.u

Manda Kawaii: podemos dar uma olhadinha nos quartos?

Shaka: tudo bem...

Amanda² foi então bisbilhotar nos quartos, principalmente no de Shaka, que encontraram perfeitamente em ordem e limpo.

No quarto de Shaka...

Amanda-chan: é... tá tudo arrumado e limpo, como nós prevemos... o que é isto?

Amanda-chan havia notado que havia um estojo fino e comprido em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e o abriu.

Manda Kawaii: ah é uma flauta... então o Shaka toca flauta? O.o

Amanda-chan: bem isso o tira facilmente de qualquer hipótese de ele ser um dos 6...

Manda Kawaii: então anota isso p/ vc n esquecer...

Amanda-chan: é pra já! tira de sabe-se lá onde um bloquinho e caneta... tá anotado!

As duas vasculham o quarto por mais um tempinho, até que resolvem ir, já que não vão encontrar nada mais de tão importante xeretando por cima...

Shaka: então vamos andando?

Amanda²: aham!

Shaka as leva pelo corredor principal, e para a surpresa de Amanda², o corredor não terminava como os das outras casas, terminava em uma sala ampla, na qual havia uma enorme flor de lótus, e mais ao fundo um corredor mais estreito levava à saída. Ao lado direito da parede da sala, havia um enorme portão dourado, impecavelmente limpo.

Shaka essa é a sala principal do templo de virgem, como já devem ter notado, diferente dos outros templos, a casa de virgem possui uma sala no fim do corredor principal, a qual é ligada com um corredor mais estreito, que leva até a saída... na parede direita, vocês podem ver um enorme portão, ele é a entrada para o jardim das árvores gêmeas saras...

Amanda²: o.o árvores gêmeas saras?

Shaka: querem ver?

Amanda²: sim!

Shaka então abriu os portões do jardim e entrou, seguido pelas duas e os gêmeos...

Amanda² só observou o jardim a sua volta, era simplesmente magnífico, o campo era tomado de flores delicadas, pequenas e com um perfume bem suave, no meio do campo, havia apenas duas árvores, uma do lado da outra, exatamente iguais. As pétalas das flores daquelas árvores eram levadas pelo ar com a brisa suave do vento... era um lugar sem igual! Muito lindo...

Amanda-chan: é lindo... o.o é bem diferente de todos os tipos de jardim que já vi, mas é lindo... e estar aqui traz uma sensação de paz, de tanta tranqüilidade...

Manda Kawaii: realmente é muito bonito...

Shaka: o jardim das gêmeas saras é segundo o budismo o local onde Buda deitou-se e faleceu... acredita-se de que o seu corpo está enterrado aí embaixo, e por isso as gêmeas sara se tornaram imortais, nada, ou ninguém pode destruí-las...

Amanda²: o.o nossa... quer dizer que não importa quantas batalhas sejam travadas aqui, as saras sempre ficarão aí...

Saga: é verdade, tanto que na guerra contra Hades, eu Shura e Kamus lançamos a exclamação de Atena e mesmo assim, as gêmeas saras continuaram de pé...

Kanon: falando das saras, dizem de que o Shaka é o homem mais próximo de Deus, que ele é a reencarnação de Buda, e que por isso, ele só poderia morrer se fosse entre as gêmeas saras...

Saga: e realmente estávamos aqui quando ele morreu, foi exatamente entra as saras que ele pereceu... mas depois da batalha terminada, Atena nos ressuscitou aqui estamos...

Amanda-chan: uau! Será que um dia dava para a gnt ouvir histórias sobre essas batalhas todas? O.o

Saga: claro, outra hora contaremos à vocês, mas agora devemos continuar a subir, pois chegamos apenas até a metade...

Amanda²: ok! Thau Shaka!

Shaka: adeus garotas...

E assim os 4 sobem até libra...

Casa de libra:

Amanda² e seus mestres chegam na frente da casa e encontram Dohko e Shion absortos em uma discussão sobre quem era o mais bagunceiro dos 12 quando eram mais pequenos...

Dohko: mas o pior não era o Kanon não... apesar de ele ser um peste! u.u pra mim é o Miro o mais bagunceiro...

Shion: eu tô te dizendo, é o Kanon sem erro!

Amanda²?

Shion: quem são elas? OO

Amanda²: somos as aprendizes do Saga e do Kanon!

Manda Kawaii: Amanda, mas prefiro que me chamem de Manda Kawaii... sou aprendiz do Saga!

Amanda-chan: Amanda, mas prefiro ser chamada de Amanda-chan! sou a aprendiz do Kanon... falando do meu mestre... os senhores estavam falando dele... o que tem o meu mestre? O.o

Dohko: bem... é que estávamos discutindo qual dos cavaleiros de ouro era o mais peste do santuário quando pequeno...

Amanda-chan: o meu mestre era tão peste assim? OO''

Kanon: ah... não era para tanto... u.u'

Saga: se achavam o Kanon bagunceiro, então o quarteto desordem é o quê?

Dohko: é... mas vocês eram uns pestes também ou acha que eu esqueci do trio bagunça?

Saga: ...

Kanon: ah mas fala sério, os piores eram a dupla incansável...

Dohko: ...é, mas eu não esqueci até hoje o "chá surpresa" que você pôs no meu bule quando eu tinha vindo ver como o Shion estava se saindo aqui no santuário com vcs...

Amanda-chan: "chá surpresa"? OO'''

Dohko: é, uma mistura de... o que erra mesmo Shion?

Shion: urina e açúcar...

Amanda²: eca! ..

Dohko: espero que vocês tenham mais bom senso, e não me façam surpresas como essa...

Amanda²: a gnt? Nós não fazemos coisas desse tipo... até pq nem motivos a gnt tem...

Dohko: melhor assim, ah e então esse é o Shion, ele é o mestre do santuário, chegou hoje de Jamiel, e por tanto não sabia da chegada das duas até pouco tempo...

Amanda²: ahhh...

Saga: bem... nós viemos até aqui porque estamos mostrando as 12 casas para as duas e queríamos que o senhor mostrasse a casa de libra para elas..

Dohko: bem... não vejo problemas... nisso... acompanhem-me garotas!

Amanda²: sim!

Dohko segue para o interior da casa, seguido de perto por Amanda². Os gêmeos já iam ir atrás, mas Shion os deteve.

Shion: quanto a vocês dois, fiquem aqui que quero ter uma conversinha com vcs dois...

Dentro da casa de libra:

Dohko seguiu acompanhado das garotas pelo corredor principal e tomou a esquerda, chegando a um cômodo claro, arejado e arrumado, totalmente normal. As paredes eram da cor creme, e os detalhes, eram em bronze. Na sala, haviam várias almofadas, arrumadas em um canto, estas de cor bege. No centro, uma mesinha de centro toda feita com mosaicos, que lembravam uma paisagem de montanhas, chamava a atenção...

Dohko: esta é a minha sala, é simples, mas agradável, mais ao fundo do corredor, fica a cozinha e aquela porta aponta uma porta no canto da sala é o toalete... agora vamos ao outro lado do corredor...

Assim, Dohko e Amanda² atravessaram o corredor principal novamente, e encontram um corredor lateral, que possuía várias portas. Dohko segue pelo corredor e pega a primeira porta à direita.

Dohko: esta é a biblioteca, onde eu guardo vários livros antigos, se quiserem dar uma olhada...

Amanda²: queremos sim!

E assim Amanda² começa a explorar a biblioteca...

Do lado de fora da casa de libra...

Shion: eu estou dizendo isso para vocês antes que elas arranjem problemas... vocês tem que serem responsáveis! Se qualquer coisa acontecer, a culpa vai ser dos 2...

Kanon: e o que pode acontecer? O.o

Shion: não sei... quem sabe o que vocês vão contar para as duas... e se elas começarem a fazer bagunça que nem vcs quando eram pequenos?

Saga: não se preocupe, nós seremos responsáveis, não somos mais crianças para ficar ensinado travessuras para as nossas aprendizes... com todo o respeito quem devia ouvir isso eram o Miro e o Máscara...

Kanon: apoiado!

Shion: eu já alertei o Miro e o Máscara, mas considerando a bagunça que os dois faziam quando eram aprendizes, estou alertando os dois... antes que aconteça qualquer coisa... eu odiaria ter que lidar novamente com uma turma de aprendizes travessas... portanto isso é só um aviso...

Saga e Kanon: ...

Dentro da casa...

Amanda² olhou a biblioteca de cabo a rabo e depois, com a permissão de Dohko, começaram a xeretar os quartos, tendo como alvo o quarto do cavaleiro...

Quarto do Dohko:

Amanda-chan estava olhando o armário, e acabou encontrando guardada em uma caixa, uma harpa dourada, toda limpa e lustrada.

Amanda-chan: Aniki! Acho q podemos excluir o Dohko da nossa lista tbm...

Manda Kawaii: concordo... anota p/ n esquecer...

Amanda-chan: está anotadíssimo!

Manda Kawaii: ótimo, vamos procurar os nossos mestres e continuar o nosso caminho...

Assim, Amanda² vai procurar seus mestres e os 4 se despedem de Dohko e Shion para subirem ao seu próximo destino...escorpião

Casa de escorpião:

Amanda² entra na casa de escorpião acompanhada de seus mestres... mas...

Cataploft!

E lá se foi Amanda-chan para o chão...

Amanda-chan: aii TT eu tropecei em alguma coisa...

Saga: só podia... a casa do Miro é uma bagunça só... u.u

É nessa hora que Miro vem vindo em direção dos 4, para recepcioná-los...

Kanon: Miro, você bem que devia dar uma arrumada nessa casa! isso está se tornando um perigo até! u.u

Amanda-chan: se levantando isso aki tá pior que o meu quarto, mil vezes pior... TT

Manda Kawaii: concordo...

Miro: ah... eu até tô arrumando, mas n dá pra fazer tudo num passe de mágica... u.u'

Amanda-chan: imagino.. o.o'

Saga: bem nós estamos mostrando as 12 casas para as duas, por isso queríamos pedir para que você mostrasse a casa de escorpião p/ elas...

Miro: por mim tudo bem... então vamos começar?

Amanda²: aham...

Miro vai andando pelo corredor principal, e Amanda² e os gêmeos vão atrás, tomando cuidado para não tropeçarem em nada... Depois dobram à direita e encontram a sala mais bagunçada que já viram em suas vidas! A sala era de um azul bem claro, com detalhes em dourado. Haviam 2 sofás, um de três lugares e outro de dois, ambos azul escuro. No canto, havia uma tv de 22 polegadas e no centro da sala havia uma mesinha de centro, que não se podia identificar cores por estar abarrotada de coisas em cima... A bagunça era eminente, os sofás cheios de roupas largadas, papéis, e bugigangas de todo o tipo, além é claro de alguns restos de comida...

Amanda-chan: ...como é que você consegue viver aqui? oo

Manda Kawaii: tirou as palavras da minha boca...

Miro: vivendo, oras, mas eu vou arrumar isso, até pq amanhã tem que estar tudo limpo...

Amanda-chan: amanhã? Pq amanhã? O q vai acontecer amanhã mesmo? O.o

Kanon: vão chegar mais três aprendizes...

Amanda-chan: ah é... eu tinha esquecido... u.u

Miro: bem, então esta é a minha sala... aquele corredor leva à cozinha, e a 1ª porta à direita no corredor, é o banheiro... agora vamos que eu vou mostrar a vcs o outro lado da casa...

Assim, todos se dirigem ao outro lado do corredor principal, onde dão de cara com um corredor.. que está também bagunçado...

Miro: bem este é o corredor dos quartos, o meu é a última porta ao fundo...

Amanda-chan: podemos olhar os quartos?

Miro: tudo bem...

Assim Amanda² vai ver como são os quartos de hóspedes da casa de escorpião...

Em um dos Quartos:

Amanda²: o.o'

O quarto, apesar de arrumado, tinha uma espessa camada de poeira nos móveis, na cama e no próprio chão...

Amanda-chan: a camada de poeira é tão espessa que podemos até ver as nossas pegadas... o.o''

Manda Kawaii: que tal sairmos daqui?

Amanda-chan: concordo... essa poeira pode nos fazer mal...

Assim as duas saem do quarto e vão bisbilhotar o quarto da Miro...

Quarto do Miro:

As duas mal entram e ficam paralisadas olhando a bagunça do quarto do cavaleiro...

Manda Kawaii: repito o que eu disse... o seu quarto não chega nem perto de ser tão bagunçado como esse...

Amanda²: é o mar da podridão...(N/A: "o mar da podridão" é uma referência ao mangá Fruits Basket de Natsuki Takaya, onde o quarto do personagem Shigure é citado como o "mar da podridão")

As duas bisbilhotam um pouquinho, mas não conseguem achar muita coisa interessante, nem mesmo uma pista de qual o instrumento que o Miro toca...

Então os 4 se despedem de Miro e partem para o seu próximo destino: sagitário...

Casa de sagitário:

Amanda² chega em sagitário com seus mestres e logo ao entrar, Aioros vai recepcioná-los...

Aioros: sejam bem vindos... o que desejam?

Saga: é que nós estamos mostrando as 12 casas para as garotas e queríamos que você mostrasse a casa de sagitário para elas...

Aioros: ok! Amanda², venha comigo...

Assim o grupo segue pelo corredor principal e toma a esquerda. No fim, acabam dando em uma sala bem arrumada, com as paredes em tom bege, com detalhes em bronze. Na sala, haviam um sofá de dois lugares uma poltrona e um puff, todos de cor carmim. Ao centro da sala, havia uma mesinha de centro de viro, bem limpa e lustrada... diferente das outras casas, no canto da sala havia uma lareira, que provavelmente era usada no inverno. Esta mesma, era impecavelmente limpa e possuía lenha colocada apenas para enfeitar, já que se encontravam em pleno verão. À frente da lareira, havia um enorme tapete vermelho e dourado, totalmente limpo e escovado.

Aioros: esta é a minha sala de estar... normalmente no inverno, quase todos os cavaleiros vem até aqui só por causa da lareira... afinal a minha casa é a única que tem lareira...

Amanda²: q legal

Aioros: bom, aquele corredor leva aos quartos, o meu é a última porta...

Amanda²: podemos olhar?

Aioros: por mim tudo bem...

Assim Amanda² vai bisbilhotar no quarto de Aioros...

Quarto do Aioros:

Amanda² entra no quarto de Aioros e começa a procurar o instrumento musical pelo quarto...

Amanda-chan: ... onde pode estar... no armário n tá...

Manda Kawaii: achei!

Amanda-chan: É um baixo? O.o

Manda Kawaii: acho q sim...

Amanda-chan: anotando no bloquinho então, provavelmente ele faz parte da banda, não?

Manda Kawaii: com certeza!

Assim, de posse dessa informação, as duas se dão por satisfeitas e deixam o quarto de Aioros...

Aioros: então... vamos que eu vou mostrar a vocês o outro lado da casa...

Amanda²: aham...

O grupo então se dirige ao outro lado do corredor principal, onde Amanda² dá de cara com uma outra sala, parecida com a outra, mas esta com tv e sem lareira...

Aioros: bem aqui é onde eu assisto tv e normalmente fico mais no verão... aquele corredor leva à cozinha e a porta no corredor ao banheiro... e é mais isso...

Amanda-chan: e aquelas letras esquisitas no buraco da parede mais pro fim do corre dor principal?

Aioros: ah... aquele é o meu testamento... ele está escrito em grego...

Amanda²: ahhh...

Saga: então vamos andando meninas?

Amanda²: é Amanda²... vamos sim... thau Aioros!

Assim todos os 4 partem para a casa de capricórnio...

Casa de Capricórnio:

Os 4 adentram a casa e logo são recebidos por Shura...

Shura: em que posso ser útil?

Kanon: é que nós estamos mostrando as 12 casas para as garotas e queríamos que você mostrasse a sua casa para elas...

Shura: por mim tudo bem! Sigam-me

O grupo seguiu pelo corredor principal, dobrando à esquerda, entrando em uma sala bem espaçosa. As paredes eram verdes com detalhes em prateado. Na sala haviam dois sofás, um de dois e outro de três lugares. No canto da sala, havia uma tv de 22 polegadas, e ao centro, uma mesinha de centro de vidro.

Shura: esta é a minha sala, aquele corredor aponta o corredor leva à cozinha e a porta nele ao banheiro... agora vamos ao outro lado da casa...

O grupo seguiu para o outro lado do corredor principal, entrando em um corredor cheio de portas.

Shura: este é o corredor dos quartos, o meu é o último no fim do corredor...

Amanda-chan: podemos ver?

Shura: O.o podem...

Assim, Amanda² entra no quarto de Shura e começa a procurar o instrumento musical...

Quarto do Shura:

Amanda² estava procurando o instrumento, até que Amanda-chan achou debaixo da cama devidamente protegida, uma guitarra.

Amanda-chan: então... anota no bloquinho o Shura toca guitarra... ele deve ser da banda...

Manda Kawaii: é claro que sim...

Depois de bisbilhotar mais um pouco, Amanda² se dá por satisfeita e sai do quarto...

Shura: bem agora me sigam, vou mostrar a vocês a estátua de Atena...

Amanda²: a estátua feia no meio da casa...

O grupo então, volta ao corredor principal e segue mais um pouco, até que chegam em um salão oval, no meio do corredor, onde há uma enorme estátua de Atena e um cavaleiro.

Shura: esta estátua representa Atena no momento em que ela dá a espada mais poderosa, a excalibur, ao seu cavaleiro mais fiel, que e o cavaleiro de capricórnio. Daquele dia em diante, todos os cavaleiros de capricórnio possuem a espada excalibur... como prova de que é o mais fiel cavaleiro de Atena...

Amanda²: ahh...

Saga: bom nós devemos continuar, ainda faltam mais duas casa a visitar...

E assim, todos se despedem e os 4 rumam para a casa de aquário...

Em frente à casa de aquário...

Amanda²: chega em frente da casa e murmura a casa gelada...

Casa de Aquário:

Os 4 adentram a casa de aquário e logo são recebidos por Kamus...

Kamus: em que posso ajudá-los?

Saga: nós estamos levando as garotas para conhecer as 12 casas e queríamos que você mostrasse a casa de aquário para elas...

Kamus: claro... Sigam-me...

O grupo seguiu pelo corredor principal, dobrando à direita, entrando em uma sala com paredes verde-água com detalhes em prateado. Na sala haviam dois sofás, um de dois e outro de três lugares, ambos verde-escuro. Havia também um poltrona também verde-escura. No centro da sala, havia uma mesinha de centro de vidro.

Kamus: esta é a minha sala e o corredor leva até a biblioteca.

Amanda²: legal...

Kamus: agora então vamos ao outro lado da casa...

Assim o grupo atravessa o corredor principal em direção ao outro lado do corredor, e encontram uma sala com um grande piano, todo lustrado e limpo, e em uma estante, várias partituras de músicas guardadas...

Kamus: esta é a minha sala de música, onde eu toco piano... aquele corredor, aponta leva à cozinha, e este, aponta outro corredor leva até os quartos... o meu quarto é a última porta...

Amanda-chan: a gnt pode olhar?

Kamus: O.o pode...

Então as duas vão olhar o quarto do Kamus...

Quarto do Kamus:

As duas entram e a 1ª coisa que notam é um violino em cima da cama...

Amanda-chan: então ele toca dois instrumentos... violino e piano... legal, né?

Manda Kawaii: é, mas provavelmente ele não é da banda, anota p/ n esquecer...

Amanda-chan: já anotei...

As duas olham mais um pouco o quarto, mas como estão com frio, resolvem sair, assim, poderiam ir logo visitar a última casa...

Assim, o grupo se despede de Kamus e parte em direção à casa de Peixes...

Casa de Peixes:

O grupo logo adentra a última casa, e são recebidos por Afrodite...

Dite: em que posso ajudá-los?

Kanon: nós estamos mostrando as 12 casas para as duas e queríamos que você mostrasse a sua casa para elas...

Dite: tudo bem... Amanda², venha comigo!

O grupo seguiu pelo corredor principal, dobrando à direita, entrando em uma sala com paredes lilás com detalhes em dourado. Na sala haviam dois sofás, um de dois e outro de três lugares, ambos roxos. Havia no centro da sala uma mesinha de centro de vidro, e no canto, uma tv de 22 polegadas.

Dite: esta é a minha sala, aquele corredor lá, leva para a cozinha. Agora vamos ver o outro lado da casa...

Assim o grupo atravessa o corredor principal em direção ao outro lado do corredor, e encontram uma sala vazia, com um portão dourado.

Dite: este portão leva até o jardim e o corredor aos quartos... querem ver o jardim?

Amanda²: queremos!

Assim, Dite abre os portões para o jardim e todos entram no jardim, completamente formado praticamente só de rosas, rosas de todas as cores imagináveis, todas lindas e bem cuidadas...

Amanda²: não é a toa que a casa tem cheiro de rosas... que lindo...

Assim passam-se alguns minutos em que Amanda² fica admirando as diversas rosas do jardim... até que...

Amanda-chan: que horas são? o.o

Dite: O.o 5:00 da tarde...

Amanda²: está na hora de... INU-YASHA! (N/A: eu sei q Inu-Yasha n passa mais a essa hora, mas é que fazer nós duas acordarmos o santuário inteiro para ver Inu-Yasha, já era demais... u.u)

Amanda-chan: onde tem tv a cabo?

Dite: bem... a Atena tem uma...

Sem nem terminar de ouvir Dite explicar, as duas sobem as escadas que faltavam para o templo de Atena, e entram correndo, deixando a Saori estatelada no meio do caminho. Ligam a Tv no Cartoon e se sentam na cama da Saori para poder ver direitinho...

Saori: o.o mas o q...

Amanda²: cantando a música de abertura de Inu-Yasha Uma nova luz vai no céu brilhar...

Saori: desisto... uu'' desmaia

E assim, termina o 1° dia de Amanda² no santuário...

No Dia Seguinte...

Amanda² acorda de bom humor, se levanta, se veste e vai tomar café. Os gêmeos, que já haviam despertado e tomado café estão conversando na cozinha...

Amanda²: bom dia...

Saga e Kanon: bom dia...

Saga: tomem o café da manhã, que temos de ir até o salão do grande mestre recepcionar as 3 novas aprendizes que chegam hoje...

Amanda-chan: tão cedo?

Kanon: bem... são 11:00

Amanda-chan: jáá? OO

As duas se sentam e tomam logo o seu café da manhã... depois todos sobem até o salão do grande mestre...

No salão do grande mestre:

Atena esperou impaciente até que todos os cavaleiros chegaram e fez uma lista de chamada rápida, enquanto berrava para que Tatsume parasse de ser inútil e que buscasse as 3 amazonas o mais rápido possível...

Saori: bom, agora que sabemos que estamos todos aqui, hoje vamos receber as outras 3 amazonas... logo logo as três estarão aqui...

E assim todos esperam, e esperam, e esperam, até que a Saori ficou fula de tanto esperar e berrou para o santuário inteiro ouvir...

Saori: TATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ONDE TÁ VOCÊ SEU INÚTIL?

Nisso, Tatsume aparece correndo para falar com Saori...

Tatsume: sim senhorita...

Saori: onde estão as amazonas? Ò.Ó

Tatsume: elas já chegaram daqui a poucos minutos estarão aqui...

Saori: ENTÃO VÁ RECEPCIONÁ-LAS SEU IMBECIL!

: não precisa... a gnt já chegou aqui...

Todos voltam os seus olhares para a entrada do templo e se depararam com 3 garotas paradas... a 1ª aparentava ter uns 15...16 anos, tinha mais ou menos 1,61 de altura, cabelos negros que iam até os joelhos, pele alva, e lindos olhos castanhos alaranjados... a 2ª já era mais alta, aparentava ter uns 15 anos, tinha mais ou menos 1,64 de altura, pele morena, olhos castanhos e cabelo castanho com mechas prateadas, que ia até metade das costas... já a 3ª era alguns centímetros mais alta que as outras, aparentava ter 16...17 anos, tinha pele clara e olhos verdes, com cabelos pretos que iam até a cintura...

Aprendiz 1: nós estávamos no meio do caminho, quando o careca acelerou quando ouviu o grito e aí nós viemos logo atrás...

Aprendiz 2: é...

Aprendiz 3: olá gnt!

Saori: bem então... preciso saber quais são os seus nomes para saber quais são os seus mestres... TATSUME! KD A PORCARIA DA LISTA?

Tatsume: aqui está senhorita...

Aprendiz 1: eu sou Elys Vargas Lopes

Saori: bem vejamos... Elys... vc vai ser aprendiz do... Aioros!

Elys: quem é Aioros? O.o

Aioros: eu sou Aioros...

Elys: ah...

Aprendiz 2: Eu me chamo Uriko...

Saori: bem... vejamos... Uriko você é a aprendiz do... Shion!

Uriko: quem é q é o Shion aí?

Shion: sou eu...

Aprendiz 3: sou Alana...

Saori: bem Alana o seu mestre é o... Miro

Alana: e quem é Miro? O.o

Miro: Eu!

Saori: bem agora sejamos formais... se apresentem logo seus inúteis... Eu sou Saori Kido, a Deusa Atena...

Mu: sou Mu o cavaleiro de Áries

Deba: sou Aldebaran de Touro, mas podem me chamar de Tio Deba...

Saga: sou Saga de Gêmeos

Kanon: Kanon de Gêmeos

Carlo: sou Máscara da Morte de câncer

Aioria: sou Aioria de Leão...

Shaka: sou Shaka de Virgem...

Dohko: sou Dohko de Libra...

Miro: Miro de Escorpião...

Aioros: Aioros de Sagitário...

Shura: sou Shura de Capricórnio...

Kamus: Kamus de Aquário...

Dite: Afrodite de Peixes, mas me chamem só de Dite

Amanda-chan: sou Amanda... mas prefiro ser chamada de Amanda-chan... sou a aprendiz do Kanon

Manda Kawaii: sou Amanda, mas me chamem de Manda Kawaii ou só Manda... sou a aprendiz do Saga

Elys: como já disse, sou Elys Vargas Lopes, tenho 15 anos, adoro animes, mangas, computadores, jogos de play2 e RPG, coisas do outro mundo, sair com os amigos pra balada...

Manda Kawaii: a gnt tbm adora animes e mangás!

Amanda-chan: provavelmente vamos ser boas amigas...

Uriko: como já falei antes me chamo Uriko, tenho 16 anos, vim do Brasil e gosto mto de tecnologia e animais...

Amanda²: a gnt tbm veio do Brasil! de que estado vc é?

Uriko: sou de São Paulo

Amanda-chan: a gnt veio do RS...

Alana: bem eu sou a Alana, tenho 17 anos, sou brasileira tbm! Venho de Minas espero q sejamos boas amigas!

Amanda²: provavelmente seremos!

Deba: nossa! Agora esse santuário tá parecendo mais um pedacinho do Brasil, de tanta brasileira...

Amanda-chan: isso mesmo Tio Deba! um pedaço do Brasil aqui na Grécia!

Saori: bem vocês devem estar cansadas e loucas para saber aonde vão morar, se conhecerem melhor, então eu dou a tarde livre para as aprendizes e seus mestres... o resto vai pro coliseu treinar pq eu não tô aqui pra sustentar um bando de vagabundos! Então estão todos dispensados!

Aprendizes e seus mestres: ÊÊÊÊ!

Outros cavaleiros: q droga... u.ú

Amanda²: \o/\o/\o/ VAMO KOMEMORÁ! \o/\o/\o/

Assim as aprendizes e seus mestres descem, felizes da vida, já que teriam o dia inteirinho livre...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

E agora? Mais três aprendizes chegaram no santuário... será que Amanda² vai se dar bem com elas? Será q elas vão fazer bagunça juntas? Como é a personalidade delas? Elas vão conseguir acabar com a tirania da Bruxaori? Pq eu fico fazendo perguntas idiotas como essas? Eu vou demorar para postar o próx cap? será q vou receber mtas reviews nesse cap? As respostas dessas perguntas só no próx cap...

N/A: E aí gente?

Peço desculpas a todos, mas eu demorei p/ postar esse cap pq eu estava mto envolvida com o fim de ano... provas na escola... chegada do natal, ano novo... eu realmente estava cheia de coisas p/ fazer, mas agora q estou de férias e voltei da praia, peguei a fic, escolhi 3 amazonas e coloquei na história...

Como já devem ter percebido eu não estou seguindo a ordem de quem se inscreveu primeiro ou não, até pq tenho algumas dúvidas sobre alguns pontos da personalidade ou até nome de algumas aprendizes... mas isso estará mais claro nas respostas das reviews...

Algo importante que vou avisando... algumas pessoas colocaram no perfil da sua aprendiz que queriam que ela gostasse de algum cavaleiro... como não deixei especificado nada sobre isso, agora eu aproveito para especificar bem:

Quem **quiser** que a sua aprendiz goste de um cavaleiro, não tem problema, seja um cavaleiro de ouro ou bronze...

Obs: o Seiya está fora de questão, pq a mula é ser o par da Bruxaori... O Afrodite tbm n vai estar disponível já q ele é gay na fic...

A única coisa que peço é que me avisem por reviews, ou até e-mail, mas não dá pra ser por msn pq eu tô sem internet e daí acabo não entrando no msn... de agora em diante vou deixar uma lista dos cavaleiros disponíveis, e vale a mesma coisa que valeu para a inscrição na fic:

A 1ª que mandar review leva!

Mu: Kcia

Deba:

Saga:

Kanon:

Carlo:

Aioria:

Shaka: Tathiane Cristina

Dohko:

Miro: Marin de Aguia

Aioros:

Shura:

Kamus: Pisces Amanda-chan (euzinha! XDDD eu tbm mereço algo... )

Shion:

Shiryu:

Hyoga:

Shun:

Ikki:

Lembrando que não é obrigatório a aprendiz gostar de alguém e mesmo se todos quiserem sempre irão sobrar alguns cavaleiros...

Bem agora... respostas das reviews:

Pandora Vladesco: a 1ª a mandar review p/ essa fic... eu gostei da sua descrição da amazona, mas eu n a coloquei na fic ainda pq eu tenho algumas dúvidas importantes... afinal, qual é o nome da aprendiz? O.o n sei c vc quer q seja o seu nome do então... queria q vc me respondesse isso antes d eu colocar a personag com um nome q n era o q vc queria... outras dúvidas q eu tenho é sobre a personalidade da personag, (algo de como ela se comporta o q gosta, o q n gosta...) a nacionalidade, (c for brasileira, de q estado?) e por fim a data de aniversário (vc pode inventar ou usar a sua msm) e a idade... mas fico mto feliz q vc gostou da fic! valeu por participar! bjs

Tathiane Cristina: Mas é claro q quem quis participar foi bem vindo! Ah e a sua personag não vai demorar a aparecer... logo logo ela entra na fic... a sua descrição tá ótima, bem detalhada e clara... como vc já deve ter lido, o Shaka vai ser todinho seu na fic... XDD Espero q tenha gostado desse cap e continue acompanhando... bjs

Marcella: ainda bem q vc disse q podia cr o Dite tbm... já q eu já tinha decidido quem seriam as aprendizes do Shaka e do Kamus... ' bem como eu já avisei antes, eu estou sem internet, por isso n estou podendo entrar no msn, por isso, peço q vc me mande a descrição por e-mail... certo? (ah e p n faltar dados, vc pode pegar o meu perfil dali d cima como exemplo, ok?) bjs

Raven: bem... que vamos deixar a Saori doida ah se vamos, mas ela só vai sofrer quando ela começar a querer mandar mto na gnt... por enquanto ela tá sendo... legal com as aprendizes... bem sobre o seu perfil, ele tá bom, mas eu preciso de alguns dados q faltaram... (nacionalidade, o q gosta, o q n gosta e data de aniversário...) Que bom q vc gostou das fics "Bichinhos em Ação" e "Tribunal no Olimpo" eu estou trabalhando nos próx cap das duas fics e os postarei o mais rápido possível... Mas... na fic dos bichinhos eles não querem se vingar e sim resolver os problemas amorosos dos seus mestres... eles terem escolhido justo a casa da Kayako foi uma mera conhecidência msm... bom mas de qualquer jeito... adorei os seus comentários! Bjs

Deni Chan: Pois bem! pedido atendido! Vc vai treinar com o Shion e já tá na fic! \o/\o/ Espero q vc tenha gostado da sua aparição... decidi te deixar com o nome de Uriko... ok? espero q vc continue a ler a fic e goste bastante da sua personag... no próx cap ela vai aparecer melhor... valeu por estar participando da fic! bjs

Lust Elric: q bom q vc achou q tava criativa! O cap 2 tá aí e a sua personagem tbm! Eu adorei o perfil dela! vamos ver se agora o Miro entra na linha... XDD como vc já deve ter visto, o Miro é todinho da Alana... vamos só esperar e ver o q vai acontecer nos próximos cap... XDD

XxLininhaxX: bom... espero q a fic continue legal né... ' bem n deu p/ escolher mto... mas como o Shura tava vago, o seu lugar já está garantido! XDD Ah e sobre o perfil da sua amazona, tem 2 dados a + q eu preciso... a nacionalidade da sua personag(c for brasileira, d q estado é) e a data de aniversário dela... Ah e espero q continue gostando da fic, e caso ache q ela esteja descendo da sua aprovação, pode me avisar que toda e qualquer sugestão e crítica é bem vinda... ' AH E ISSO VALE P/ TODO MUNDO OK?

Kcia: bem como vc já deve ter notado, ser aprendiz e gostar n é a mesma coisa... até pq c n eu acho q mto dificilmente eu teria completado as 14 aprendizes... u.u" bem, vc n ficou p/ a titia... até pq até agora poucas pessoas pediram para que sua personagem gostasse de um cavaleiro em especial... espero q vc goste, dos nomes q vc falou eu preferi te deixar com o Mu... Ah e eu preciso de só + 2 dados p/ o perfil da sua amazona ficar completo... a nacionalidade ( for brasileira d q estado veio...) e a data de aniversário... logo logo a sua personagem aparece na fic... eu espero da próx vez colocar + 5 aprendizes, só n sei c vai cr no cap 3 ou 4... bjs!

Elys-sama: tenho q concordar com vc q o Aioros é lindo! Adorei o perfil da sua personag... só tem 2 coisinhas q eu preciso saber da sua aprendiz... de q país ela veio (c veio do Brasil, de qual estado?) e qual a data de aniversário dela... Bem como vc já viu, a sua aprendiz acabou de entrar na história e no próx cap vou mostrar + dela... Bjs!

Dana: vc pediu p/ participar, pois bem! Vc conseguiu! \o/\o/\o/ foi por pouco, pois a sua review foi mandada um pouquinho antes q outra q tbm queria ser aprendiz do Aioria... adorei o perfil da sua aprendiz, só que você n disse com q nome vc quer q a sua personag tenha na fic, nem quantos anos ela tem e do q ela gosta, do q ela n gosta, além da data de aniversário dela... então eu n coloquei ela na fic por enquanto... u.u' Me manda uma review dizendo esses dados... ok? ' bjs

Polly: ok! eu tbm já passei por isso... mtas vezes eu tbm quis participar de fics como a minha, mas sempre q eu via a fic, ou os cargos já estavam preenchidos, só teve uma além da minha q eu consegui participar... e adivinha... eu sou aprendiz do Deba nessa fic! assim acho q entendo bem sobre o q vc está falando... é triste q eu tô sem msn p/ a gnt poder conversar +... ;; Eu gostei mto da sua personagem, ah e sobre o q vc falou d eu escolher o q faltar p completar a sua personag, eu preferia q vc escolhesse os dados... o q eu preciso é: o q gosta, o q n gosta e data de aniversário... seria bom c vc me mandasse logo... seja por review ou por e-mail msm.. bjs

Teffy-chan: ainda deu tempo! mas foi por pouco... como eu já te avisei, vc vai cr a aprendiz do Dohko... mas eu preciso de mais alguns dados para completar o perfil da sua personag... (o q gosta, o q n gosta e data de aniversário) aí vc me manda essas informações assim q puder... aliás, eu sou sua fã! Eu li todas as suas fics e adorei! a sua fic com as amazonas ficou mto super! pena q qndo eu li as amazonas já tinham sido escolhidas fazia tempo... u.u' a fic sua e da Onime No Suga tava mto super! Eu quase caí da cadeira de tanto rir! XDDD enfim é uma honra tê-la participando da minha fic!

Agradecendo tbm às reviews de: Caroline, Gizinha, Many Lupin Nott, elisa-chan, Princesselp,  e Taís.

É uma pena, mas eu tenho de respeitar o que eu prometi: "a 1ª a pedir fica com o cavaleiro" espero q vcs entendam, e q continuem a ler a fic tbm... ok?

Bem acho q é só isso... então...

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!

Return to Top


	3. só algo q eu esqueci no cap 2

Bem como no 1º cap eu n dei nenhuma descrição nem minha, nem da Araujo-san, (eu esqueci d colocar isso no cap 2... daí tive q criar um cap novo p/ colocar isso... mas o cap 3 deve sair em fim de fevereiro... ') eu vou colocar as fichas das nossas amazonas aki...

a ficha da minha Amazona:

Nome: Amanda-chan Idade: 15 anos

Signo: peixes Data de niver: 19/03

Nacionalidade: Brasil - RS

Cor preferida: Azul (eu amo azul-bebê)  
O q gosto: de vr animes, lr mangás, vr filmes, internet, computador, música, aula de astrofísica (eu amo issu! XDDDDDDDD), conversar com as minhas migas, orkut, fóruns, ler livros em geral... daí vai.

O q eu naum gosto: dos chatos q incomodam a mim e tbm as minhas migas, d gnt q naum gosta de animes (eu sou fissurada em anime u.u), gnt q tem preconceito, entre várias outras coisas.

Meus medos: q a mulher do filme do grito venha me assassinar (TT morro d medo até hj... faz + de 1 ano q assisti o filme...), fikar sem computer por um longo tempo... (issu já aconteceu umas 4 vezes e eu quase morri por issu... u.u'''''''') fikar sem internet (issu dói no coração... ;;) Ter o computer invadido por um vírus (já tive pesadelos tão reais com issu...) entre mtas outras coisas.

Físicamente: bem, sou alta, 1,71 tenho cabelos loiros, com franja e bem compridos... (algum dia serão tão compridos quanto os do Shaka...) pele bem clara, olhos azuis, uso óculos... (uso sim... e daí? Tem gnt q diz q eu tenho 4 olhos... melhor assim eu enxergo + q eles... XDDDDD)

Personalidade: no dia-a-dia mto tímida... (só me solto junto com as minhas migas) mto expontânea, as vezes atrapalhada e esquecida... às vezes?é praticamente sempre... sonhadora... vivo no mundo da lua e é claro, alegre! (sô feliz comigo mesma sim! )

a ficha da amazona da Araujo-san:

Nome: Manda Kawaii

idade: 15 anos

signo: gemeos

data d aniver: 30/05

nacionalidade: Brasil - RS

cor favorita: rosa, verde e preto

o q gosta: anime, mangá, TMR, Saga, meu aniki(Amanda-chan), j-rock, j-pop, arroz, maçã, komputador, meu gato, minhas amigas, minha familia, TV, festa, meus ratos...

o q ñ gosta: q me imitem, a namorada do TMR, kuando o meu aniki eskece das koisas XD, komunismo, pattys, karne(d porko, d peixe)...

deskrição fisika: 1,65m d altura, pele klara, kabelos kompridos kastanhos, olhos kastanhos.

personalidade: agitada, unika, saltitante, explosiva XD, mandona(general XD), kuidadosa, egoísta (as vezes), konvencida, exigente, nerd, kriança(é o q mto gente diz)... eu sou chata dakelas q briga por kualker koisa! u.u


	4. Se enturmando com as companheiras

As Aprendizes de Ouro

Resumo: Bem preciso dizer algo? Saori resolve que tem pouca mulher e mto homem no santuário... por isso arrumou uma aprendiz para cada cavaleiro... inscrições encerradas... todos os cargos preenchidos, mas... quem estiver afim de ler é bem vindo, assim como sugestões e comentários!

Retratação: Saint Seiya não é meu... (pq meu Deus? pq? Eu queria tanto... TT) é do Massami Kurumada... e o nome Carlo pertence a Pipe.

Mais um aviso que a partir de agora vai estar sempre aqui (pra não me dar dor de cabeça e evitar brigas com a Pisces Luna, já que eu aprecio e muito o trabalho dela.. '): a idéia de fazer um fic com discípulas e namoradas para os cavaleiros não é minha... é da Pisces Luna, embora eu só tenha descoberto isso a pouco tempo... u.u' eu realmente não sabia quem tinha sido a criadora dessa idéia, pq qdo a idéia p/ a minha surgiu, já havia um número incontável de fics como essa no e nenhuma delas (exceto a da Gemini-sama) tinha créditos à alguém que tivesse criado a idéia original... mas agora que eu sei que a idéia foi da Luna, eu vou sempre colocar nos créditos aki... u.u espero realmente que ela não fique chateada por eu não ter posto os créditos antes, mas eu realmente não sabia... (tipo kolokar os créditos do nome "Carlo" à Pipe é mto comum em muitas fics, e por isso eu tinha certeza de que estaria dando os merecidos créditos à pessoa certa... realmente tenho que pedir muitas desculpas p/ a Luna, apesar de nunca ter falado diretamente com ela... mas acredito q como ela quer ver os créditos dela, provavelmente vai entrar aqui e vai ler esse aviso enorme... XDD) bem é esse o aviso novo q eu tinha de kolokar no komeço da fic...

Mu: Raven

Deba: Polly

Saga: Araujo-san

Kanon: Pisces Amanda-chan

Carlo: Kcia

Aioria: Dana

Shaka: Thatiane Cristina

Dohko: Teffy-chan

Miro: Lust Elric

Aioros: elys-sama

Shura: XxLininhaxX

Kamus: Pandora Vladesco

Dite: Marcella

Shion: Deni Chan

As Aprendizes de Ouro

By Pisces Amanda-chan

No cap anterior...

Saori: bem vocês devem estar cansadas e loucas para saber aonde vão morar se conhecerem melhor, então eu dou a tarde livre para as aprendizes e seus mestres... o resto vai pro coliseu treinar pq eu não tô aqui pra sustentar um bando de vagabundos! Então estão todos dispensados!

Aprendizes e seus mestres: ÊÊÊÊ!

Outros cavaleiros: q droga... u.ú

Amanda²: \o/\o/\o/ VAMO KOMEMORÁ! \o/\o/\o/

Assim as aprendizes e seus mestres descem, felizes da vida, já que teriam o dia inteirinho livre...

Cap 3: Se enturmando com as companheiras...

Nas dependências do salão do grande mestre...

Shion: bem Uriko vc vai morar aqui no salão do grande mestre, já que eu sou seu mestre...

Uriko: e onde é o meu quarto?

Shion: venha comigo...

Shion vai acompanhado de Uriko por corredor paralelo ao corredor principal, à esquerda deste, no qual haviam muitas portas, até chegarem no fim, onde havia uma porta à frente deles e uma de cada lado...

Shion: o meu quarto é a porta à esquerda... vc pode escolher se quer ficar no da direita ou nesse aí na frente...

Uriko: ummm abre as portas e olha os dois quartos eu vou ficar com esse! aponta o da frente entra + luz...

Shion: tudo bem... bem o salão do grande mestre não é exatamente uma casa, por isso não há muito o que mostrar por aqui...

Aioros: bem, então vamos descer?

Todos: aham!

E assim, o grupinho das aprendizes e seus mestres desceu pelas doze casas, as três aprendizes recém-chegadas prestando atenção em todas as casas, ouvindo os comentários de Amanda² sobre o interior da casa de cada cavaleiro...

Chegando na casa de sagitário...

Aioros: bem essa é a casa de sagitário, venham comigo vou mostrá-la a vcs...

E assim todos seguem à esquerda e acabam na sala de estar...

Aioros: esta é a sala de estar, a minha casa é a única que tem uma lareira, por isso no inverno a maioria dos cavaleiros vem me "visitar" só para aproveitar o quentinho da lareira...

Saga Kanon e Miro: gota

Aioros: mas é verdade! òó ... continuando, esse corredor aí aponta o corredor leva aos quartos, vc pode escolher qualquer um, Elys, exceto o último do corredor que é meu...

Elys: ok... vai olhar os quartos vagos

Assim, depois de olhar os quartos...

Elys: eu quero esse! escolhe um dos últimos quartos do corredor

Aioros: ok... agora vamos conhecer o resto da casa...

Todos seguem Aioros até outro lado do corredor principal, onde chegam na sala com tv...

Aioros: bem, essa sala é onde eu fico assistindo tv e descansando no verão...

Elys: ahn... mas pra quê duas salas, uma pro verão e outra pro inverno?

Aioros: bem, é que tinha espaço de sobra aqui dentro, aí dava pra fazer duas salas, uma de verão, bem mais arejada e uma com lareira, mais quentinha pro inverno... (N/A: na descrição da sala da tv da casa de sagitário esqueci de mencionar que tem duas janelas, o q deixa a sala bem mais fresquinha para dias quentes...)

Elys: ah até q faz algum sentido...

Aioros: bem, aquele corredor leva à cozinha e a porta no corredor ao banheiro...

Elys: e aquelas letras gregas na parede? O q significam? O.o

Aioros: ah aquela mensagem é o meu testamento...

Elys: mas testamento... vc acha q vai morrer assim tão cedo? O.o

Aioros: err... bem eu já morri uma vez, mas só que Atena me ressuscitou...

Saga: todos nós já morremos, mas voltamos à vida para servir Atena novamente...

Amanda-chan: o.o q história... isso faz parte de alguma das histórias q vcs prometeram contar pra gnt?

Kanon: aham...

Amanda-chan: mas c ela pode ressuscitar vcs sempre, então pq nós estamos sendo treinadas para ocupar o lugar de vcs? O.o

Manda Kawaii: taí uma boa pergunta...

Shion: é que Atena só ressuscitou os cavaleiros de ouro porque ela precisava de alguém que treinasse novos cavaleiros e amazonas, os cavaleiros de bronze não tinham conhecimento e maturidade o suficiente para treinarem a nova geração de cavaleiros, por isso ela trouxe todos os 13 de volta a vida, e eu só voltei pq não tinha mais ninguém q pudesse ser o grande mestre e organizar a bagunça q é esse santuário.. uu'

Miro: mas a gnt ainda é jovem, se comparar com o Shion e o Dohko que tem 262 anos... a gnt ainda vai ver vcs ficarem velhinhas velhinhas... XDDD

Todas as aprendizes: OO'''

Amanda²: MIRO! ÒÓ

Miro: mas não é? vcs tbm vão envelhecer... XDD vcs é que não viram o Dohko e o Shion velhinhos velhinhos... XDDD

Amanda-chan: bem fazer o q c é verdade q a gnt vai envelhecer tbm... u.u''

Miro: então... vamos?

Todas as aprendizes: vamos!

Assim todos descem até a casa de escorpião...

Casa de Escorpião:

Todos entram na casa de escorpião, Amanda² e os cavaleiros se preparando para entrar no mar da podridão, quando se deparam com uma casa até q bem arrumada, exceto pelos restos de comida em cima da mesa de centro na sala, um pouco de louça na pia e papéis amassados no chão... entre outra coisas desse estilo...

Miro: bem esse é o seu novo lar Alana, a casa de escorpião...

Alana: OO

Amanda²: ele conseguiu... OO

Kanon: ele restaurou a podridão q era a casa de escorpião... oo

Miro: vocês acharam que eu não ia conseguir, né? XPP

Alana: mas como a casa está bagunçada! OO

Todos: O.o

Alana: olha só como esse chão está sujo! e como é que ninguém passa aspirador nos carpetes! E olha a quantidade de papel no chão, comida na mesinha de centro pra atrair bicho, louça imunda na pia pra lavar... continua a enumerar um monte de outras coisas desarrumadas e sujas na casa

Amanda-chan: olha... considerando o mar da podridão de antes... até q a casa tá bem arrumada! u.u

Manda Kawaii: apoiado...

Miro: ahh mas arrumei tanto a casa, achei q já tava um luxo assim...

Todos: ¬¬"

Alana: essa casa precisa de uma faxina urgente! Corre pra achar os produtos de limpeza pra começar a faxina...

Amanda-chan: ... oo bem já q a Alana resolveu fazer faxina... c a gnt ajudar vai mais rápido! "

Manda Kawaii: faz sentido, aí vamos todos passear pelo santuário!

Amanda-chan: quem mais ajuda? O.o

Uriko: tá eu ajudo, assim quando a gnt nem percebe e o tempo passa bem rápido...

Elys: eu estou sempre pronta p ajudar...

Cavaleiros: fazer o q? a gnt ajuda vcs...

Amanda²: então mãos à obra! \o/

Assim, enquanto Alana preparava uma mistura com produtos desinfetantes p passar pelo chão da casa, Amanda² lava e seca a louça (Amanda-chan lava e Manda Kawaii seca), Elys guarda, Uriko junta o lixo do chão, Aioros tira os restos de comida da mesinha de centro, Saga e Kanon tiram o pó dos móveis e Shion varre a casa.

Assim que Shion termina de varrer, Alana passa aspirador na casa, Amanda² leva os tapetes para bater no sol, (ídem para as almofadas, travesseiros e colchões) assim que Alana avançava para passar aspirador em outro cômodo, Elys e Uriko lavavam o chão com a mistura feita por Alana, Shion vai pra cozinha limpar as manchas de gordura na parede, Miro vai limpar o banheiro, Aioros vai lavar os vidros das janelas, Saga e Kanon vão colocar a roupa suja na máquina de lavar e assim as coisas vão ficando melhores pouco a pouco até que...

Três horas depois...

Amanda-chan: acho q terminamos, agora tá tudo limpinho e no seu lugar... uu

Manda Kawaii: tbm acho...

Uriko: ficou a casa mais arrumada de todas q eu já vi...

Elys: deu trabalho, mas ficou um brinco!

Alana: é! tá... normal!

Todos: normal? Tá limpíssima! OO

Alana: ah desculpa gnt mas é q eu tenho mania de limpeza mesmo e daí eu sempre vejo algo fora do lugar... mas tá mto bom sim!

Todos: ah tá...

Amanda-chan: ei gnt q horas são? O.o

Elys: São 3:30, pq? O.o

Amanda-chan: nossa... agora q eu lembrei q ninguém aqui almoçou, né? "

Todos: aham

Uriko: bem então vamos comer e depois ver o santuário, pq agora q vc falou me bateu uma fome...

Amanda-chan: então vamos descer e fazer o almoço lá em casa p n sujar o q a gnt acabou d limpar, né? "

Assim todos vão descendo e Amanda² mais uma vez mostrando tudo nas casas em que passam, até chegarem na casa de gêmeos...

Casa de gêmeos:

Manda Kawaii: e é aqui q gnt mora!

Amanda-chan: a casa é bem grande... espaçosa... aliás o q a gnt vai fazer de almoço? Q tal a gnt fazer votação do q quer comer? Sim pq a gnt vai fazer um prato pra todo mundo...

Elys: é justo... eu quero comer bife com arroz, feijão salada e batatas fritas!

Uriko: Batatas fritas!

Alana: arroz, batata frita e bife...

Amanda-chan: empanado de frango com batata frita!

Manda Kawaii: voto pelas batatas fritas!

Miro: eu quero massinha miojo!

Saga: miojo e salada...

Kanon: miojo com bife!

Shion: pode ser o miojo mesmo com salada...

Amanda-chan: c o Oros escolhe miojo empata...

Aioros: eu...

Aprendizes: òó

Cavaleiros: O.ó

Aioros: o.o"

Aprendizes: ÒÓ/ olhar assassino e braço levantado pra bater nele se escolher miojo

Aioros: ... quero... batas fritas!

Aprendizes: ÊÊÊÊÊ! BATATA FRITA! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Amanda²: VAMO KOMEMORÁ! \o/\o/

Miro: tá, e quem vai fazer a batata frita então? O.o

Manda Kawaii: eu e a Amanda-chan podemos fazer...

Amanda-chan: vc corta e eu frito...

Manda Kawaii: ok... vc é corajosa pra inventar de fritar... e c salta um pouquinho d óleo quente no seu braço? O.o

Amanda-chan: oo prefiro não pensar nisso, mas alguém tem q fritar, né? fazer o q?

Assim, Amanda² começa a descascar batatas com a ajuda de todos pra ir mais rápido e depois, Manda Kawaii vai cortando as batas e Amanda-chan fritando...

40 min depois...

Amanda-chan: olha a batata frita!

E todo mundo come batata frita de almoço... depois os gêmeos lavam a louça, já que Amanda² fez a comida e eles estão na casa de gêmeos...

Elys: e aí vamos conhecer o santuário?

Amanda-chan: então vamos!

Manda Kawaii: vamos a um lugar q nenhuma de nós conheça... depois a gnt mostra o coliseu p vcs...

Alana: por mim tudo bem!

Uriko: então avante amazonas de ouro! XDD

Cavaleiros: e onde vcs querem ir? O.o

Amanda-chan: pensa um pouco Já sei! Hj podemos ir na vila das amazonas! A gnt ia vr ontem, mas daí tava na hora de Inu-Yasha e a gnt deixou pra ir outro dia... uu

Uriko: vila da amazonas? O.o

Elys: pq serve esse lugar? O.o

Alana: e pq é tão importante q tem lá? C é q tem algo muito importante nesse lugar O.o

Shion: bem a vila das amazonas é onde moram as amazonas de prata e bronze, e é uma área especial por causa de uma antiga tradição das amazonas de usarem máscaras para ocultarem a sua feminilidade...

Aioros: é proibida a entrada de qualquer homem lá, por isso se vcs quiserem ir até lá, terão que ir sozinhas...

Saga: nós estaremos esperando no coliseu, Amanda² sabe onde fica!

Amanda²: vamos?

Alana, Uriko e Elys: vamos!

Então todos desceram as últimas casas do zodíaco com Amanda² ainda explicando tudo sobre as casas e então os cavaleiros guiaram as garotas até a vila das amazonas...

Entrada da vila das amazonas:

Os cavaleiros vinham andando com as aprendizes quando Aioros viu Marin que já estava indo entrar na vila...

Aioros: ei aquela lá é a Marin... EI MARIN! MARIN! PRECISAMOS TE PEDIR UM FAVOR!

Marin ouve o chamado de Aioros e para na frente da entrada...

Aioros: Marin a gente queria te pedir um favor...

Marin: o q houve Aioros, e quem são estas 5?

Miro: são as nossas aprendizes, Atena nos mandou treiná-las para serem amazonas de ouro, que nos substituirão caso aconteça algo conosco...

Marin: e pq elas não estão usando máscara? O.o

Saga: Atena há algum tempo decretou de que o uso das máscaras pelas amazonas não é mais obrigatório, então aí usar máscara ou não isso quem escolhe são elas...

Marin: ahh... e o favor, qual era? O.o

Kanon: e elas se interessaram muito em conhecer a vila das amazonas, mas como você já sabe nós somos proibidos de entrar aí...

Aioros: por isso queríamos lhe pedir para guiá-las e as apresentar para as outras amazonas...

Marin: ah mas isso será um prazer, venham comigo meninas!

Shion: então vocês já sabem, nós estaremos esperando vocês no coliseu, ok?

Amanda², Alana, Elys e Uriko: ok!

E assim, os cavaleiros se dirigem ao coliseu...

Marin: e então qual o nome de vcs e de onde vcs vieram?

Manda Kawaii: sou Amanda, mas prefiro que me chamem de Manda Kawaii p n confundir... tenho 15 anos e vim do Brasil, RS

Amanda-chan: eu tbm me chamo Amanda, mas gosto de ser chamada de Amanda-chan, tenho 15 anos e vim tbm do Brasil, RS

Amanda²: ah e quando quiser chamar nós duas, nós atendemos por Amanda²!

Uriko: sou Uriko, tenho 16 anos, vim do Brasil, SP

Elys: eu sou Elys Vargas Lopes, tenho 15 anos e vim do Brasil, SC

Alana: e eu sou a Alana, tenho 17 anos, e tbm vim do Brasil, MG

Marin: nossa, que enxurrada de brasileiras! sou Marin, amazona de prata da constelação de águia... quem é aprendiz de quem no bolinho?

Amanda-chan: eu sou aprendiz do Kanon

Manda Kawaii: e eu do Saga...

Alana: do Miro...

Uriko: do Shion...

Elys: do Aioros...

Marin: bem então vamos entrando que eu vou mostrar pra vcs a vila...

E assim as meninas entram na vila...

Enquanto isso...

No Coliseu...

Os cinco mestres haviam acabado de chegar no coliseu e se sentaram na arquibancada cumprimentando todos os cavaleiros que estavam treinando...

Deba: ué... onde estão as garotas? Vocês não deviam estar mostrando o santuário pra elas?

Shion: foram visitar a vila das amazonas com a Marin...

Aioria: com a Marin? interessado

Aioros: sim, e depois que a visita acabar elas vem até aqui para continuarmos... porque tanto interesse hein Oria? Só pq o Shion falou o nome da Marin é? tá na cara q vc tá gostando dela...

Aioria: vermelho eu gostando da Marin? Q besteira vc tá falando meu irmão...

Aioros: bom se vc quer continuar se enganando, quem sou eu pra te fazer abrir os olhos... uu

Aioria: mais vermelho ainda ...

Seiya: mas como assim conhecendo o santuário... Saga e Kanon mostraram o santuário pra elas ontem... O.o

Miro: vc é mto desinformado Seiya, sua mula, chegaram mais aprendizes no santuário!

Seiya: mula não! É pegasus... PEGASUS!

Todos: ¬¬"

Hyoga: quem são essas tais de aprendizes que eu não sei quem são? O.o

Mu: Atena está escolhendo 14 aprendizes para serem amazonas douradas e tomarem o nosso lugar em caso da nossa morte...

Hyoga: ahhh tah, quantas já chegaram?

Saga: cinco... a minha aprendiz, a do Kanon, a do Aioros, a do Miro e a do Shion...

Hyoga: o Shion tbm vai treinar uma discípula? Oo

Shion: sim, eu irei treinar uma amazona que protegerá o Salão do grande mestre e em caso de eu me ir deste mundo tomará o meu lugar...

Hyoga: ahh... e as outras, quando chegam?

Kanon: Athena não disse, mas provavelmente não deve demorar muito tempo, no máximo uma semana, ou menos...

Hyoga: gostaria de conhecê-las...

Miro: quando a visita delas na vila das amazonas terminar elas vão vir pra cá e vc vai poder falar com elas...

Shun: eu já conversei com as aprendizes do Saga e do Kanon que tinham chegado ontem, posso garantir que elas são muito legais... se as outras forem legais como elas, só teremos a ganhar com elas aqui no santuário!

Shiryu: é verdade, Amanda² são ótimas garotas e parecem ter um grande poder...

Hyoga: Amanda²?

Seiya: aquelas chatas tagarelas pediram de quando nos referíssemos às duas que as chamasse de Amanda²...

Shun: é que as duas se chamam Amanda... Amanda e Amanda... Amanda²!

Enquanto isso...

Vila das amazonas:

Marin: bem então bem vindas à vila das amazonas, é aqui onde moram a maioria das amazonas, aqui dentro temos também um campo de treinamento, pois muitas amazonas preferem treinar aqui para poderem tirar a máscara durante os treinos... sem falar que aqui temos muito mais espaço para treinar que lá no coliseu no meio dos cavaleiros de ouro e os cinco de bronze...

Amanda-chan: e existem muitas amazonas? O.o

Marin, sim, temos um n° considerável de amazonas de bronze, contudo só existem duas amazonas de prata, que são eu e a amazona de cobra, Shina...

Elys: e pq esse n° tão desequilibrado?

Marin: porque muitos homens se sagraram cavaleiros de prata, e como existem apenas 24 armaduras de prata, poucas sobraram para mulheres poderem se tornar amazonas de prata...

Uriko: e quantas armaduras de bronze existem? De ouro eu sei q tem 12...

Marin: 52... esse é o n° de armaduras de bronze existentes...

: ei Marin, quem são estas cinco garotas, são novas aprendizes?

Marin: são sim Shina, mas não somos nós que vamos treiná-las... elas serão aprendizes dos cavaleiros de ouro...

Shina: ah, então vocês irão treinar com os cavaleiros de Ouro, isso significa que a próxima geração dourada será só de amazonas?

Marin: sim... Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Miro e Shion me pediram que eu mostrasse a elas a vila das amazonas e as apresentasse às amazonas... garotas, esta é Shina, a amazona de prata de cobra!

Amanda², Uriko, Alana, Elys: olá...

Elys: sou Elys, vim do Brasil para me tornar amazona de sagitário!

Alana: Oi! me chamo Alana e vim do Brasil tbm para ser a amazona de escorpião

Uriko: Eu sou Uriko, vim do Brasil para ser aprendiz do Shion e amazona protetora do salão do grande mestre...

Amanda-chan: Sou Amanda mas gosto que me chamem de Amanda-chan, vim do Brasil tbm... estou sendo treinada para ser a amazona de gêmeos!

Manda Kawaii: Sou Amanda, mas podem me chamar de Manda Kawaii! Vim do Brasil, e tbm estou sendo treinada para ser a amazona de gêmeos!

Shina: bem então se vocês querem ver a vila inteira antes que fique tarde, vamos andando...

Assim, o grupinho segue andando pela vila até chegar em uma parte do local onde havia um enorme campo de treinamento, onde algumas aprendizes observavam a luta de duas amazonas...

Marin: este é o campo de treinamento, é onde ocorrem os treinos das amazonas, pois na maioria das vezes elas preferem treinar longe dos cavaleiros... na maior parte do tempo, lá fora vcs vão ver apenas a mim e a Shina treinando no coliseu ou na arena secundária...

Uriko: arenas secundárias? E ainda tem mais arenas? O.o

Shina: vcs anda não conheceram a arena secundária do santuário?

Todas as aprendizes balançam a cabeça em sinal negativo...

Shina: bem a arena secundária é bem menor que o coliseu, e é onde os cavaleiros de bronze treinam... exceto pelos 5 cavaleiros de bronze mais fortes, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki e Shiryu... eles treinam no coliseu porque é muito mais produtivo que eles treinem com os cavaleiros de ouro, já que eles já chegaram no nível deles há muito tempo, quando os venceram...

Amanda-chan: deixa eu adivinhar... histórias das batalhas do santuário!

Marin: isso mesmo, se vocês incomodarem os cavaleiros de ouro eles contam as histórias deles p vcs... são meio demoradas, mas quando se tem tempo pra ouvir, vale a pena escutar!

Ao ver o grupo conversando, uma amazona vem na direção delas...

: ei Shina, Marin... quem são estas?

A amazona que parou em frente ao grupo tinha cabelos verde limão repicados até a cintura e a pele clara.. usava uma máscara com contornos em volta dos olhos na cor verde limão e não aparentava ter mais que 19, 20 anos...

Marin: ah Arashi... estas são as novas aprendizes do santuário... elas vão ser amazonas de ouro, e substituirão os cavaleiros de ouro caso eles venham a falecer...

Arashi: ahh que coisa, eu já tava achando que aquela vaca tinha se lembrado que nós não somos um bando de inúteis e tinha mandado umas aprendizes pra nós treinarmos...

Marin e Shina: Arashi! Imagina se a Deusa te ouve falando isso! não conseguem se conter e começam a rir

Arashi: ah deixa pra lá... eu sei que vcs no fundo concordam comigo! XDD então, como é o nome das garotinhas?

Amanda²: oo

Uriko: me chamo Uriko e vim do Brasil, tenho 16 anos e vou ser a aprendiz do Shion

Arashi: o mestre tbm vai ter uma aprendiz? O.o

Marin: vai sim...

Elys: sou Elys, tenho 15 anos e vim do Brasil... vou ser aprendiz do Aioros...

Alana: sou Alana, tenho 17 anos e vim tbm do Brasil...

Arashi: Enxurrada de brasileiras... quem vai gostar dessa é a Lauraine... e vcs duas?

Amanda²: o.o

Manda Kawaii: vc tem o cabelo verde limão, exatamente como eu sempre quis ter... oo

Amanda-chan: o repicado me lembra tanto o do guitarrista do Dir En Grey... oo

Arashi: peraí eu ouvi o nome Dir En Grey? Será que finalmente vai ter alguém que entende e gosta dos meus gostos nesse santuário? olhos brilhando

Amanda-chan: vc gosta de Dir En Grey? olhos brilhando igualmente

Arashi: é claro que sim, sou devota fanática do J-Rock... como eu não ia gostar de um dos mais famosos grupos de J-Rock que existem?

Amanda²: nós somos malucas por J-Rock! Finalmente achamos alguém que tem os mesmos gostos que a gnt... \o/\o/ VAMO KOMEMORÁ! \o/\o/

Arashi: \o/\o/ é isso aí! VAMOS COMEMORAR! \o/ mas afinal quais os nomes de vcs?

Amanda-chan: sou Amanda, mas pode me chamar de Amanda-chan! XDD sou do Brasil, tenho 15 anos e serei aprendiz do Kanon!

Manda Kawaii: sou Amanda tbm, mas pode me chamar de manda Kawaii! Vim do Brasil, tenho 15 anos tbm e serei a aprendiz do Saga!

Arashi: legal, Amanda e Amanda... Amanda²? XDDD

Amanda²: é isso mesmo! XDDD sempre que nos chamam, se referem à Amanda²!

Arashi: esse nome parece até nome de banda de J-Rock... Ei! que tal levarmos as garotas para conhecer as outras amazonas?

Shina: vamos logo então porque já passa das quatro...

Aprendizes: jáááá? OO nem viram o tempo passar

Assim, o grupo se dirige à arena, onde irão encontrar as outras aprendizes...

Arena de treinamento das amazonas:

Assim, Marin, Shina e Arashi levaram as aprendizes à arena onde algumas amazonas treinavam e outras assistiam aos treinos... Estas últimas foram ao encontro do grupo que chegava na arena...

Amazona 1: Marin, Shina, Arashi... quem são as meninas?

Amazona 2: são novas aprendizes para treinarmos? Oo

Amazona 3: Como vão?

Shina: bem, estas garotas são as...

Amazona 4: vocês são aprendizes dos cavaleiros de ouro, não?

Amanda-chan: como vc sabia?

Amazona 4: porque eu sou capaz de ler a mente e a alma das pessoas... e simplesmente porque presto atenção no que acontece no santuário...

Amanda-chan: OO" vc lê mentes... e almas?

Marin: bem... meninas estas são algumas das amazonas de bronze, diz mostrando as 4 amazonas e depois aponta para a amazona 4 essa é a Alexssandra, ela é a amazona da constelação de Pomba... e respondendo às dúvidas que provavelmente vocês tenham, ela realmente pode ler mentes e almas... u.u"

Alexssandra era uma linda amazona que devia ter uns 17 anos, com aproximadamente 1,67 de altura e corpo esguio. Seus cabelos eram de um verde escuro lindíssimo, que eram lisos com apenas uma pequena mecha caída na testa e iam até a cintura. Sua pele era branca, e usava uma máscara com desenhos rosa contornando os olhos... sua expressão séria realmente dava a entender que ela não estava brincando quando disse ser capaz de ler mentes e até mesmo a alma das pessoas...

Alexssandra: também não precisam ficar com essas caras, eu não vou morder... ¬¬"

Amazona 1: ei! Será que alguém pode me explicar direito essa história de vocês serem aprendizes dos cavaleiros de ouro? Oo

Shina: estas garotas são as aprendizes dos cavaleiros de ouro... elas vão ser amazonas de ouro, e substituirão os cavaleiros de ouro caso eles venham a falecer...

Amazona 1: ah tá explicado... deixem-me apresentar então... eu sou Eliza, amazona de bronze da constelação de cavalo e irmã mais nova do Shura!

Eliza era uma jovem amazona, tinha 20 anos, mas não aparentava ter mais de 18... tinha 1,70 de altura e a pele era branquinha branquinha... Seus cabelos eram negros como o ébano, lisos até as coxas e com uma franja salpicada. Usava uma máscara com contornos azul claro em volta dos olhos...

Elys: eu não sabia que o Shura tinha uma irmã...

Amanda²: nem a gnt...

Alana e Uriko: mto menos nós...

Elys: e os outros cavaleiros de ouro tem irmãs ou irmãos?

Eliza: infelizmente não... apenas o Aioros e o Aioria são irmãos, e obviamente os gêmeos Saga e Kanon...

Amanda-chan: bem que eu sempre achei eles super parecidos...

Manda Kawaii: é...

Amazona 3: bom já que tá todo mundo se apresentando para as garotas, então deixem que eu me apresente... sou Lauraine, amazona da constelação de ursa menor...

Lauraine era uma amazona que parecia mais velha que as outras, tendo 22 anos e 1,72 de altura. Seus cabelos eram de um tom marrom como o chocolate, lisos e que iam até quase os joelhos, a pele era meio amorenada, mas suavemente, dando um tom especial à sua pele, que combinava, e muito com seus cabelos... a máscara tinha detalhes em volta dos olhos em cor branca...

Aprendizes: prazer em conhecê-la

Arashi: adivinha só essa Lauraine! Você vai adorar saber que elas todas vieram do brasil, lugar onde você treinou para se tornar amazona!

Lauraine: é mesmo? Q super! quem deve estar feliz com isso mesmo deve ser o cavaleiro de touro... não é ele que veio do Brasil?

Amanda-chan: é sim! e ele realmente está muito feliz...

Amazona 2: bom: antes de mais nada quero me apresentar, sou Niyumi a amazona de Lince

Niyumi era uma amazona que aparentava ter uns 22 anos, tinha 1,63 de altura e seus cabelos eram crespos e negros, chegando até um pouco abaixo do ombro. Sua pele era negra, de um tom parecido com o do chocolate, mas um pouco mais escura, e sua máscara tinha desenhos laranjas em volta dos olhos...

Aprendizes: olá...

Uriko: me chamo Uriko e vim do Brasil, tenho 16 anos e vou ser a aprendiz do Shion

Elys: sou Elys, tenho 15 anos e vim do Brasil... serei aprendiz do Aioros...

Alana: sou Alana, tenho 17 anos e vim tbm do Brasil... meu mestre vai ser o Miro...

Amanda-chan: sou Amanda, mas pode me chamar de Amanda-chan! XDD sou do Brasil, tenho 15 anos e serei aprendiz do Kanon!

Manda Kawaii: sou Amanda tbm, mas pode me chamar de manda Kawaii! Vim do Brasil, tenho 15 anos tbm e serei a aprendiz do Saga!

Amanda²: e quando quiserem chamar nós duas... nos chamem de Amanda²!

Eliza: Legal... gostei do jeito de vcs... acho que podemos ser boas amigas... o meu irmão também vai ter uma aprendiz?

Elys: pelo que eu saiba sim...

Uriko: todos os cavaleiros de ouro vão ter uma aprendiz pra treinar...

Alana: mas nem todas as aprendizes chegaram...

Eliza: ahhh tá... entendi...

Amanda-chan: quem são aquelas duas lá que estão lutando? Oo'

Niyumi: aquelas duas são a Elizandra de ave do paraíso e Lizandra de cão menor... e a outra que está parada assistindo a luta do outro lado é a Latifa amazona da constelação de grou...

Enquanto Niyumi fala sobre as amazonas às aprendizes, Elizandra e Lizandra continuam a lutar na arena... as duas são rápidas e ágeis, mas já estavam lutando fazia bastante tempo e por isso demonstravam sinais de cansaço...

Logo Elizandra acaba dando um chute que faz a máscara de Lizandra voar longe, mostrando o rosto da amazona... Lizandra então consegue dar uma rasteira em Elizandra, fazendo-a cair no chão...

Latifa, que assistia a luta, chegou então interrompendo...

Latifa: ok, ok... vocês já lutaram bastante e já estão demostrando sinais de cansaço, por isso podem ir descansar um pouco, afinal temos visitas... olha para o grupo de amazonas conversando com as aprendizes

Elizandra: quem são elas? Oo

Lizandra: vamos lá descobrir...

Então se encaminham as três até onde se encontra o grupinho...

Latifa ao chegar perto, começa a perguntar...

Latifa: ei quem são essas? São as aspirantes às armaduras de bronze e prata?

Marin: não, estas garotas são as novas aprendizes dos cavaleiros de ouro, elas que vão substituí-los quando for necessário...

Latifa era uma bonita amazona, devia ter uns 23 anos, aparentava ter 1,67 de altura. Seus cabelos eram crespos e castanho-escuros, indo até os quadris. Tinha a pele não muito clara, nem muito escura... e a máscara que usava tinha desenhos em volta dos olhos em cor de caramelo... seus cabelos estavam enrolados em um véu, o que mostrava que ela era devota ao islã...

Lizandra: então vocês vão ser as aprendizes dos cavaleiros de ouro...

Lizandra era uma bela amazona, que aparentava ter 21 anos, tinha aproximadamente 1,71 de altura... tinha cabelos lisos com uma tonalidade prata quase branca de tão claros, que vão até as coxas... Sua pele era alva e a máscara, que recolocara no rosto, tinha desenhos em um tom de amarelo que chegava a ser quase dourado... os olhos, que puderam ser vistos antes dela recolocar a máscara eram de um prateado intenso...

Elizandra: prazer em conhecê-las... sou Elizandra...

Elizandra era uma amazona jovem, tão jovem quanto as aprendizes a quem cumprimentava. Tinha aproximadamente 1,66 de altura, seus cabelos tinham uma tonalidade rosa bebê e iam até os quadris, terminando com delicados cachos nas pontas... Sua máscara tinha desenhos em rosa bebê por volta dos olhos...

Amanda²: prazer em conhecê-la!

Amanda-chan: sou Amanda, mas prefiro que me chamem de Amanda-chan, tenho 15 anos, vim do Brasil e sou aprendiz do Kanon...

Manda Kawaii: sou Amanda, mas prefiro que me chamem de Manda Kawaii, tenho 15 anos e também vim do Brasil... sou aprendiz do Saga...

Amanda²: se quiserem chamar nós duas, nos chamem de Amanda²! XDDDD

Alana: Sou Alana, tenho 17 anos e também venho do Brasil... serei a aprendiz do Miro!

Uriko: me chamo Uriko, tenho 16 anos, vim do Brasil e vou ser a aprendiz do Shion!

Elys: sou Elys, vim do Brasil e tenho 15 anos... serei aprendiz do Aioros...

Lizandra: sou Lizandra, amazona de cão menor...

Latifa: sou Latifa, amazona de grou...

Aprendizes: Prazer em conhecê-las!

E assim as aprendizes ficam conversando com as amazonas e conhecendo a vila...

Enquanto isso...

Arena secundária de treinamento:

Na arena secundária, onde treinavam os cavaleiros de prata e bronze, duas amazonas treinavam ao meio da arena, entre os cavaleiros de bronze e prata... quando elas ouviram um cavaleiro comentar para outro...

Cavaleiro 1: ouvi dizer que Atena vai fazer os cavaleiros de ouro treinarem discípulas que ocuparão seus lugares caso eles morram... parece que até já chegaram algumas, por isso que ontem eles não foram treinar no coliseu...

Cavaleiro 2: pois é... ouvi dizer que elas estão conhecendo o santuário hoje... será que elas vão vir aqui hoje?

Cavaleiro 1: acho que não... parece que elas foram conhecer a vila das amazonas...

Amazona 1: Ei que história é essa de aprendizes para os cavaleiros de ouro?

Amazona 2: ... lá vem bomba... uu

Cavaleiro 1: é que... Atena resolveu começar a treinar uma nova geração de cavaleiros de ouro... na verdade, dizem por aí que vai ser uma geração de amazonas douradas...

Amazona 1: como é? Atena acha que nós não somos fortes o suficiente para defender o santuário e por isso vai fazer os cavaleiros de ouro treinarem umas... fedelhas?

Amazona 2: calma... não é pra tanto também...

Amazona 1: é sim! Quem ela pensa que somos? O santuário tava muito melhor sem ela...

Amazona 2: não diga isso...

Amazona 1: digo sim... Ahhh

Depois dessa pequena "discussão" a amazona sai bufando, enquanto a outra vai atrás...

Novamente na vila das amazonas...

As cinco garotas passeavam pela vila, acompanhadas das outras amazonas, conversando alegremente sobre o santuário...

Manda Kawaii: tem uma koisa q eu queria perguntar... onde vcs conseguem essas máscaras? Oo eu quero uma tbm... uu'

Shina: ah, essas máscaras que as amazonas usam são feitas aqui no santuário e vendidas para as aprendizes na vila do santuário, onde podemos também comprar mantimentos e outros materiais que precisamos...

Manda Kawaii: komprar? E são muito caras?

Marin: a máscara é dada de graça na 1ª vez que se vai comprar uma, porque afinal há um tempo atrás era obrigatório uma mulher usar máscara no santuário, sendo exceção apenas a Deusa Atena...

Manda Kawaii: mesmo? olhos brilhantes

Marin: sim, afinal são as próprias amazonas que escolhem se querem ou não usar máscaras, portanto... a primeira máscara é sempre de graça, mas se a máscara quebrar ou se quiser uma de outra cor, aí sim tem que comprar... mas não é muito cara não...

Manda Kawaii: eu kero uma!

Shina: vamos então na vila comprar a máscara...

Assim as aprendizes seguem Shina até a vila para Manda Kawaii conseguir sua máscara...

No coliseu...

Saga: como elas estão demorando... se demorar muito mais aí vai começar o tal desenho... como é mesmo o nome, Kanon?

Kanon: Inu-Yasha...

Saga: pois é... vai começar Inu-Yasha e Amanda² vai sair correndo para o templo de Atena assistir... u.u

Kanon: ai... pior que é verdade...

Seiya: porque no templo da Saori? Oo

Kanon: pq ela n deixa a gnt ter tv a cabo e o tal desenho só passa na tv a cabo... uu

Seiya: e daí?

Saga: Seiya, sua mula! E daí que se a Saori deixasse a gnt ter tv a cabo na casa de gêmeos aí elas não iam ir assistir lá no templo de Atena...

Shun: eu acho q vcs deviam se acostumar a dizer os nomes bem direitinho, em vez de ficar dizendo termos como "aquele tal desenho"...

Saga e Kanon: pq? Oo

Shun: pq fãs de animes do jeito que elas são, não vão admitir que vocês usem esse tipo de termo para se referirem ao que elas gostam...

Kanon: então o que a gnt usa de termos?

Shun: em vez de "aquele tal desenho" falem ou o nome do anime, ou chamem de "aquele tal anime" mas nunca se refiram aos animes como "aquele desenho" pois é como se estivessem comparando os animes com qualquer desenho animado...

Aioros: pois é... o Shun deve ter razão já que ele é japonês e sabe mais do que a gente sobre os tais animes...

Kanon: então significa que não podemos nos referir às histórias em quadrinhos como "aquelas tais histórias em quadrinhos"?

Shun: sim... é preferível usar o termo "mangá", que diferencia os quadrinhos japoneses dos quadrinhos americanos...

Aioros: ah o que é o tal RPG? Oo

Shun: ah, o RPG é um jogo em que se utiliza a imaginação para jogar...

Aioros: que usa a imaginação para jogar?

Shun: sim, porque tudo que você precisa para jogar um jogo de RPG é de papel, lápis dados e imaginação... vou explicar melhor...

E assim Shun continua as suas explicações sobre RPG para os cavaleiros, que na maioria já nem estão mais treinando mesmo...

Enquanto isso...

vila do santuário:

Shina e Marin levaram as aprendizes para a vila do santuário, com o intuito de conseguir a máscara para Manda Kawaii...

Assim, ao chegar na vila elas entram em uma loja de artigos para amazonas...

Vendedora: olá! Sejam bem vindas... o que desejam?

Marin: viemos aqui olhar máscaras para as novas aprendizes do santuário...

Vendedora: ahhh então é a 1ª máscara de cada uma?

Shina: sim, se não me engano a 1ª máscara de uma aprendiz é cortesia sua, não?

Vendedora: sim, sim... venham comigo garotas... podem escolher cada uma uma máscara...

Assim as aprendizes foram até o fundo da loja onde haviam várias prateleiras só com máscaras de amazonas...

Shina: tudo bem que foi mais a Manda Kawaii que se interessou pelas máscaras, mas isso não impede que vocês também tenham uma pra usar em ocasiões como: batalhas, cerimônias tradicionais e outros eventos do gênero... mesmo que talvez vocês nunca usem, é sempre bom ter uma...

Aprendizes: oo' tá bom...

Assim, todas as garotas escolhem cada uma uma máscara... Manda Kawaii escolheu uma máscara branca com 3 losangos pretos embaixo do olho esquerdo, olhos contornados de preto com um traço leve puxado do olho e lábios pretos com um risco suave saindo de cada lado do lábio.

Amanda-chan escolheu uma máscara branca com um coração de cabeça pra baixo preto no olho direito, um contorno fino no olho esquerdo e lábios negros.

Uriko escolheu uma máscara dourada com traços verticais vermelhos (N/A: tipo os traços da máscara da June...)

Elys escolheu uma máscara prateada com traços azuis em volta dos olhos (N/A: tipo a máscara da Marin... uu)

E por fim Alana escolheu uma máscara preta com riscos verticais prateados... (N/A: idem à máscara da Uriko... XDD)

Assim, depois de escolherem as máscaras... as garotas foram conhecer rapidamente o resto da vila da amazonas, pois estava ficando tarde... os mestres deviam as estar esperando... tudo se passou muito bem e as aprendizes se deram bem com as amazonas de bronze, Shina e Marin...

Na saída...

Marin: bem, pela hora seus mestres devem estar preocupados com vocês... de certo acham que vocês se perderam a caminho do coliseu... é melhor que se apressem...

Amanda²: é mesmo...

Elys e Uriko: pior...

Alana: pois é... uu

As aprendizes já estavam saindo da entrada da vila quando Amanda-chan que estava acenando para as amazonas, que estavam indo de volta para a arena e nem sequer viram o que aconteceu depois, esbarrou acidentalmente em uma amazona mal humorada...

Amanda-chan: desculpa...

Amazona 1: qual é! lha por onde anda sua pirralha...

Amanda-chan: TT desculpa...

A amazona mal humorada era alta, tinha cabelos roxo-escuro até os joelhos e com franja rebelde, olhos azul-escuros escondidos por uma máscara com riscos verticais de cor roxa, e tinha uma pele claríssima...

Amazona 1: desculpa nada... sendo distraída assim só pode ser uma daquelas tais "aprendizes de ouro" que a Deusinha mandou buscar...

Amazona 2: olha como vc tá falando, hein...

A 2ª amazona era uma cópia idêntica à outra amazona, mas só que não parecia ser tão mal educada...

Amanda-chan: eu sou Amanda-chan... " vou ser a aprendiz do Kanon...

Amazona 1: olha só como é ridícula... ¬¬" eu mostro como não quero nem ver uma das tais aprendizes na minha frente e ainda se apresenta... é burrinha mesmo...

Amanda-chan: olha... eu sei q a gnt começou com o pé errado, mas vamos tentar nos entender.. eu me chamo Amanda...

Amazona 1: ela tá pedindo...

Então sem mais nem menos a amazona dá um chute que pega Amanda-chan de surpresa e a faz ir ao chão...

Amanda-chan: essa doeu... TT

Amazona 1: e vai doer mais!

A amazona começa a chutar Amanda-chan que ainda estava no chão, sem entender porque estava levando uma surra de uma amazona se ela não tinha feito nada de mais pra ela...

Amazona 2: pára Kayame...

Kayame: paro não... ela q me provocou e se vcs se meterem vão levar tbm! Isso vale pra vc também Ayame... e continua a bater na Amanda-chan... (N/A: TT sem comentários... mas tinha q Ter alguém q não gostasse de nós no santuário né? Kayame má... ;;)

Manda Kawaii: PÁRA DE BATER NA MINHA ANIKI! ÒÓ

Uriko: QUEM VC PENSA Q É PRA BATER NELA ASSIM?

Elys: VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE É BOM PRA TOSSE...

Alana: vc mexeu com uma amiga nossa... n pensa q vai se sair bem nessa!

Assim as outras aprendizes vão correndo acudir Amanda-chan... nesse momento chegam os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze... os mestres tinham se preocupado por causa da hora e foram procurar as discípulas... já os outros também foram junto na maioria pq também estavam preocupados... a cena que viram foi deprimente...

Ayame tentava ajudar as aprendizes a fazer Kayame parar de judiar da Amanda-chan, Manda Kawaii estava puxando uma parte do cabelo de Kayame e tentando acertar alguns socos, Elys e Uriko estavam tentando dar socos na cara de Kayame e pontapés em seu ventre, mas como ainda não tinham um bom treinamento esses não causavam muito dano à amazona descontrolada... Alana estava tentando dar socos em Kayame ao mesmo tempo em que tentava puxá-la para longe da Amanda-chan, que (N/A: coitadinha de mim... não acredito q consegui escrever algo assim de mim... TT) fica só se perguntando o que foi que tinha feito de tão errado enquanto chorava um pouco...

Amanda-chan: toda machucada, sangrando e tudo mais o q-que foi q e-eu fiz de e-errado? TT

Kanon: Amanda-chan! corre pra pegar a discípula toda machucada enquanto Saga e Aioros ajudam Ayame a segurar Kayame, imobilizando-a O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? olhar assassino

Kayame: sua... vc q começou.. tudo pra se fazer de vítima!

Manda Kawaii: essa ridícula aponta para Kayame começou a bater na minha aniki só porque ela se apresentou pra ela... òó

Miro: Alana! o que houve aqui? segurando com cuidado a aprendiz

Alana: a Amanda-chan sem querer esbarrou com aquela alí aponta pra Kayame aí ela pediu desculpa, aí ela começou a falar que ela devia ser "uma das tais aprendizes de ouro que aquela Deusinha mandou buscar" aí a Amanda-chan se apresentou ela começou a falar mal educada a Amanda-chan tentou começar tudo d novo... aí ela do nada começou a bater nela... òó

Elys: Aí a irmã dela disse pra ele parar e ela disse q não era pra ela se meter ou nenhuma de nós inventar de atrapalhar pq ela ia nos bater tbm.. òó

Uriko: Aí nós fomos pra cima dela! ÒÓ

Manda Kawaii: AH SE EU IA DEIXAR UMA RIDÍCULA DESSAS BATER NA MINHA ANIKI! ÒÓ/ olhar assassino e braço levantado pra bater de novo

Todas tinham machucados, mas a coitada da Amanda-chan era a pior, devido à surra q levou da amazona...

Shion: como você ousa Kayame, amazona de bronze da constelação de taça? Espancar sem motivo algum uma aprendiz de nível inferior ao seu, ofender a deusa Atena e criticar as boas intenções da mesma? isso não vai passar em branco... devia expulsá-la do santuário, mas acho que aprenderá melhor a lição se ficar presa em Cabo Sunnion por um mês... ao falar isso, todos os presentes cavaleiros e a irmã gêmea da amazona ficam quietos em um silêncio mórbido... poderia deixá-la lá, Mu? Creio que estaremos ocupados cuidando das garotas...

Mu entende e pega Kayame imobilizada e a leva para Cabo Sunnion

Ayame: mestre Shion... será que não é um castigo duro demais?

Shion: Ayame... entendo que ela seja sua irmã gêmea... você é uma amazona dedicada e que sabe dos seus deveres... e por isso mesmo sabe que, no fundo eu fui até bem justo se levar em conta que se isso tivesse acontecido no tempo em que ocorreu a batalha das 12 casas ela teria facilmente sido condenada à morte... o que seria então realmente injusto...

Ayame: ...

Ayame então segue para a entrada da vila das amazonas e pouco antes de sumir lá dentro é chamada por Saga...

Saga: mas obrigado por nos ajudar... dá um meio-sorriso para a Ayame que sorri de volta por detrás da máscara

Ayame: não esquenta com isso... eu sei que a minha irmã estava errada... e volta

Saga vai até Manda Kawaii e começa a analisar seus ferimentos, enquanto os outros mestres fazem o mesmo com as suas respectivas aprendizes...

Shion: parece que pelo menos os ferimentos de vocês quatro são mais leves... em alguns dias estarão boas... já a Amanda-chan tem ferimentos mais sérios...

Kamus: não seria o caso de levá-la ao hospital em Atenas para fazer alguns exames, tirar radiografias e tudo mais? Ela não me parece nada bem...

Kanon: concordo com o Kamus... eu mesmo a levarei...

Shion: vamos falar com Atena para que ela nos empreste um carro... e começa a subir rapidamente as escadas...

Depois de algum tempinho...

Saori que estava vendo Tv a cabo é surpreendida por batidas na porta...

Saori: EU DISSE PRA NÃO ME INCOMODAREM, TATSUME SEU TRASTE! VAI EMBORA!

Shion: err Atena? Sou eu Shion...

Saori: abrindo a porta FALA LOGO O Q VC QUER E... O Q ACONTECEU COM ELAS? VOCÊS DEVIAM CUIDAR MELHOR DAS SUAS APRENDIZES, SEUS INÚTEIS!

Shion: viemos aqui pedir o carro emprestado pra para levá-las no hospital...

Saori: tá levem o carro, mas isso não pode ficar assim, vcs vão ganhar castigo depois... ahhh se vão... TATSUME! CADÊ VOCÊ IMBECIL? VAI LEVAR OS CAVALEIROS E AS APRENDIZES NO HOSPITAL!

Tatsume: sim senhorita... e vai seguido dos cavaleiros até o carro...

Chegando no carro...

Tatsume abre a porta e Saga, Manda Kawaii, Aioros e Elys sentam de um lado detalhe o carro é uma limusine e assim tem dois bancos, um de frente pro outro de 4 lugares cada e depois de uma parede, se abrir a porta mais de trás tem mais um banco de 4 lugares... Shion, Uriko, Miro e Alana sentaram no banco oposto. Kanon abre a porta de trás e coloca Amanda-chan, q a essa altura de tão machucada já tá até desacordada e quando ia se sentar do lado dela o careca imbecil... quer dizer.. o Tatsume veio falar com ele...

Tatsume: você pode ir na frente comigo? Eu não sei o caminho pro hospital...

Kanon: mas e a Amanda-chan... ela n pode ficar sozinha nesse estado e...

Kamus: não se preocupe, eu vou junto e cuido dela...

Kanon: tá bom, seu pinguim ambulante, mas se algo acontecer com ela...

Kamus: eu nãao sou alguém tão irresponsável a ponto de descuidar de alguém nesse estado, Kanon... olhar sério

Como não tinha mais lugar, lembrem-se que Amanda-chan estava deitada, assim ocupa mais espaço... os outros cavaleiros resolveram esperar no santuário por notícias...

Assim a limusine deu a partida...

Shun: tadinhas... Amanda-chan era uma garota tão querida... o que será q fez a Kayame agir assim... eu sei q ela n é flor q se cheire, mas isso já é demais... uu

Deba: olha... se eu não soubesse q o Cabo Sunnion vai se encarregar de fazer ela sofrer eu juro q me encarregava de devolver em dobro todos os machucados que ela causou nas garotas... tadinhas das minhas compatriotas... uu

Shura: realmente foi muita maldade da Kayame...

Shaka: pelo que entendi Amanda-chan foi bem educada com ela... não vejo motivos para toda essa violência...

Dite: aquela idiota... ai dela se quando a minha aprendiz chegar ela encostar um dedo sequer nela... uú

Aioria: digo o mesmo...

Carlo: eu só digo uma coisa: ela que tente de novo pra ver se não vai direto para o sekishiki!

Dohko: foi muito errado o que ela fez... o Shion a puniu exemplarmente... duvido que aconteça de novo...

Enquanto isso...

A limusine seguia rapidamente para o hospital, Tatsume seguindo as instruções de Kanon em relação ao caminho, enquanto os mestres cuidavam das suas respectivas aprendizes.

Logo Tatsume estacionou na frente do hospital e todos saíram do carro, sendo q Kamus estava carregando Amanda-chan...

Na emergência do hospital...

Manda Kawaii, Uriko, Elys e Alana foram encaminhadas para ter seus ferimentos devidamente tratados em uma enfermaria, enquanto Amanda-chan foi levada para fazer uma radiografias pedidas pelo médico da emergência...

Médico: bem, pelo que examinei, as 4 garotas tiveram apenas ferimentos leves, no máximo sairão daqui com vários curativos pelo corpo, já a outra garota... eu solicitei algumas radiografias para ver se não houve fraturas, pois pelo que examinei ela deve ter quebrado pelo menos 2 ossos das costelas... ela pode também ter deslocado alguns ossos, em outras palavras, vai precisar de muito repouso... mas acredito que não haverá necessidade de internação... apenas deve passar a noite em internação...

Kanon: tem certeza?

Médico sim... quem é o responsável por ela?

Kanon: eu...

Médico: bem, pelos diversos ferimentos, eu poderia dizer que ela foi vítima de espancamento, isso é caso de polícia... afinal lendo a ficha preenchida na recepção do hospital ela é menor de idade... digo o mesmo em relação às outras... pelo menos uma ocorrência deve ser feita...

Shion: mas... doutor, podemos conversar?

Doutor: me acompanhe... e sai por um corredor em direção do consultório acompanhado de Shion

Saga: o Shion vai resolver a situação com o médico... já q a Amanda-chan vai passar a noite aqui vc vai ficar aqui tbm Kanon?

Kanon? claro né? ou vc acha q eu ia ser irresponsável de deixar ela sozinha... uu

Aioros: vamos na enfermaria ver como estão as outras?

Miro: e o q vcs ainda tão esperando? Vamo logo!

E assim os mestres e Kamus vão até a enfermaria atrás das discípulas...

Na enfermaria...

Manda Kawaii: mas q amazona mais metida! Òó

Elys e Uriko: concordamos com vc... uú

Alana: o q será q é o Cabo Sunnion?

Manda Kawaii: não conheço... o q será q é?

Nisso entram os mestres e Kamus...

Miro: ainda bem q vcs só tiveram ferimentos leves... uu

Manda Kawaii: e a minha aniki? Oo

Saga: a Amanda-chan vai ter que passar a noite em observação... ela teve muito mais ferimentos...

Manda Kawaii: eu kero fikar!

Uriko e Elys: se ela vai ficar aqui a gnt também vai...

Alana: também estamos preocupadas

Saga: nananinanão...

Aioros: vocês precisam descansar...

Miro: duvidamos muito q Atena lhes dê mais um dia de folga...

Kamus: ela não é lá muito generosa...

Kanon: no máximo ela vai deixar a Amanda-chan descansar pq ela está em pior estado... uu

Aprendizes: ahhh

Shion aparece acompanhado do médico, que está com uma prancheta com várias informações...

Médico: bem... vocês estão liberadas e podem ir pra casa... a amiga de vcs vai Ter q passar a noite em observação..

Manda Kawaii: a gnt pode pelo menos ver ela?

Médico: podem... ela acabou d acordar... enfermeira... poderia acompanhá-las ao quarto 305?

Enfermeira: venham comigo...

As aprendizes seguem a enfermeira...

Kanon: afinal, qual o estado dela?

Médico: bom... ela fissurou 2 ossos das costelas, fraturou uma perna e deslocou ligeiramente o pulso... além de estar com vários machucados, assim como as outras...

Kanon: e... quanto tempo pra ela ficar boa? Oo

Médico; não posso afirmar com precisão, vai depender dela, mas provavelmente daqui a uma semana o pulso está novinho em folha, mas será melhor consultarem um médico para que ele veja se o pulso realmente voltou ao lugar... já a perna vai demorar mais tempo pra sarar... tivemos que engessar... daqui a um mês, arrisco dizer, ela já deverá estar boa, mas novamente recomendo: melhor consultar um médico para ver se o osso realmente se recuperou. As costelas acho que em duas semanas estarão boas, mas o aviso é o mesmo... será melhor para a recuperação dela se ela comer bastante alimentos que contenham cálcio e fazer muito repouso...

Kanon: obrigado doutor... eu irei passar a noite aqui com ela, ok?

Médico: ... ok... já que o senhor é o tutor dela está autorizado a ficar...

Shion: muito obrigado...

Médico: só faço o meu trabalho...

Assim os mestres foram também ao quarto da Amanda-chan, sabendo onde ficava pelo cosmo das garotas...

No quarto...

Quando as garotas chegaram viram o estado deplorável da companheira...

Manda Kawaii: Aniki! Meu Deus olha o seu estado... OO

Uriko, Elys e Alana: oo

Amanda-chan: deve tá horrível de se ver... uu costelas enfaixadas, perna engessada, pulso imobilizado...

Uriko: putz essa foi feia...

Elys: vai demorar pra ficar boa...

Alana: vai ter q descansar bastante...

Manda Kawaii: tadinha da minha aniki...

Uriko: aliás, pq vc chama ela d aniki? Aniki não significa "irmão" no japonês?

Amanda-chan: é por causa de um cosplay q a gnt fez uma vez num evento... a gnt se vestiu de dois personagens irmãos: Bankotsu e Jakotsu, vilões do anime Inu-Yasha... eu d Bankotsu e ela d Jakotsu...

Manda Kawaii: aí como eles sempre se chamavam de aniki no original (irmão na versão dublada) a gnt começou a se chamar assim pra pegar o espírito do personagem e depois... a gnt se acostumou a se chamar assim mesmo... uu

Uriko: ahhh.. tá explicado...

Alana: vcs são como irmãs mesmo, né?

Amanda²: sim! \o/\o/

Elys: e vcs gostam d jogar rpg?

Amanda-chan: a gnt n sabe... TT mas a gnt kr aprender! o/o/

Elys: um dia, quando a gnt tiver de folga do treinamento, eu ensino vcs...

Amanda²: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! \o/\o/ VAMO KOMEMORÁ! \o/\o/

Nisso os mestres entram no quarto, a tempo de ouvir a comemoração de Amanda²...

Aioros: comemorar o q? oo

Elys: eu vou ensinar elas a jogar rpg...

Alana: eu tbm quero aprender!

Uriko: eu tbm... parece legal!

Miro: Ahhh... o Shun falou pra gente o q era rpg hoje de tarde...

Alana, Uriko e Elys: quem? Oo

Kanon: vcs não conhecem ele ainda, o Shun é um cavaleiro de bronze, vocês devem Ter visto ele com a gente na hora da briga...

Amanda²: nís conhecemos ele ontem... ele gosta de J-Rock! \o/\o/

Todos - Amanda²: J-Rock?

Alana: afinal o que é J-Rock? Nós ouvimos vcs falando com aquela amazona a... acho q o nome dela era Arashi... Oo

Amanda-chan: é sim esse era o nome dela... O J-Rock é a denominação do Rock japonês... q é bem diferente do Rock q a maioria das pessoas ouvem...

Manda Kawaii: o visual das bandas tbm é diferente...

Amanda-chan: é algo meio gótico misturado com cosplay...

Manda Kawaii: é difícil de explicar assim, sem referências...

Amanda-chan: no nosso quarto a gnt tem um notbook (N/A: deu branco de como se escreve... provavelmente tá errado, mas deixa pra lá... uu) e nele tem um monte de fotos nossas e de outras pessoas vestidas com visual de J-Rock... " sem contar q a gnt tem um monte de músicas de várias bandas de J-Rock...

Manda Kawaii: a gnt pega e mostra pra vcs outra hora...

Miro: bem o papo tá muito bom mas é melhor a gnt ir pq amanhã vamos Ter q acordar cedo pra treinar... uu

Shion: o Miro tem razão... vocês tem q descansar para amanhã... a Amanda-chan vai passar a noite em observação e o Kanon vai ficar aqui com ela... o resto de volta pro santuário...

as garotas iam protestar mas Shion as interrompe

Shion: e nada de "ahhh"... ela também tem q descansar pra ficar boa... amanhã vcs se vêem de novo...

E assim as garotas forma de volta para o santuário com seus mestres, ficando no hospital apenas Amanda-chan e seu mestre...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

N/A: e aí? XDD

Faz tempo q eu tô devendo esse cap... mas como eu tenho preguiça pra escrever... ele demorou mais q eu esperava pra sair...

Como eu tenho pena de mim mesma... TT mas eu tinha q arranjar alguém q infernizasse a nossa vida no Santuário... afinal a Bruxaori tava meio boazinha nesses primeiros cap com a gnt...

Mas... eu vou me safar dessa... XDD "

As amazonas de bronze todinhas são minhas criações exclusivas q estréio a apresentação para o mundo das fics... sim eu criarei futuramente outras fics com elas... eu tinha imaginado elas e feito a ficha desde o começo dessa fic, mas só agora pude as encaixar...

Elas são as coadjuvantes da fic... criadas pela minha mente insana sobre medida, algumas pra se juntar com a gente (caso da Arashi... XDD) e outras para nos infernizar a paciência... (caso da Kayame) eu não tenho intenção de colocar mais gente pra participar da fic se não alguns cavaleiros coadjuvantes (também criados pela minha mente insana) que só vão aparecer mais pra frente...

Agora, as notas de sempre...

Quem **quiser** que a sua aprendiz goste de um cavaleiro, não tem problema, seja um cavaleiro de ouro ou bronze...

Obs: o Seiya está fora de questão, pq a mula é ser o par da Bruxaori... O Afrodite tbm n vai estar disponível já q ele é gay na fic...

A única coisa que peço é que me avisem por reviews, ou até e-mail, mas não dá pra ser por msn pq eu tô sem internet e daí acabo não entrando no msn... de agora em diante vou deixar uma lista dos cavaleiros disponíveis, e vale a mesma coisa que valeu para a inscrição na fic:

A 1ª que mandar review leva!

Mu: Kcia

Deba:

Saga: Araujo-san

Kanon: Teffy-chan

Carlo:

Aioria:

Shaka: Thatiane Cristina

Dohko:

Miro: Lust Elric

Aioros:

Shura:

Kamus: Pisces Amanda-chan (euzinha! XDDD eu tbm mereço algo... )

Shion:

Shiryu:

Hyoga: XxLininhaxX

Shun:

Ikki:

Lembrando que não é obrigatório a aprendiz gostar de alguém e mesmo se todos quiserem sempre irão sobrar alguns cavaleiros...

**Agora um aviso importantíssimo para as AMAZONAS PARTICIPANTES DA FIC (tirando as q me mandaram review no cap 2... essas fiquem tranqüilas... XDD):**

**Todas as participantes da fic q não me mandarem as informações q eu pedi no outro cap q faltavam na ficha da personagem, tem q me mandar sem falta até eu postar o próx cap... o q vai demorar um pouco, pq se não aí não vai dar pra colocar a personagem na fic... tem umas q tá faltando quase tudo, até o nome! uu**

**As informações q faltam foram ditas no cap anterior... então é só olhar lá... uu**

**Se essas pessoas não mandarem as informações até eu postar o próx cap (o q vcs sabem q eu demoro pra fazer... é só vr como esse demorou meses pra sair...) eu tiro elas da fic, aí abre vagas de novo pra quem quiser entrar na fic... (só pros cavaleiros q eu tenha tirado a amazona correspondente da fic pelo motivo q eu listei) no caso eu aviso no próx cap...**

_Agora essa nota é pra todas saberem: _

_se as pessoas somem e nunca mais aparecem, mesmo q a ficha esteja completa, eu n tenho como saber se a pessoa está gostando do rumo da fic, de como está agindo a personagem e etc... por isso é importante q mandem comentários, mesmo q seja só pra mostrar q continua lendo... uu_

_a única q eu tenho certeza q sempre lê mesmo q n mande review é a Araujo-san, mas é pq eu estudo na mesma turma q ela então a gnt se vê a semana inteira... qualquer coisa ela sempre me fala direto... XDD além do mais o komputador dela tá estragado e no komputador do pai dela dá problema com o antivírus toda vez q ela abre o isso n sumam... TT_

_eu gosto d vcs... vcs todas foram pessoas q acreditaram na minha capacidade de escrever uma fic dessas, acreditaram q a minha mente insana teria boas idéias pra colocar aqui e, por mais q eu demore, essa é a fic mais extensa q eu já escrevi até hoje no é só ver como a maioria das minhas fics tá tudo paradas por falta d inspiração ou tempo... uu_

_por isso eu tenho vcs em maior conta... além do mais eu já li fics ótimas de mta gente aki, por isso posso me considerar até fã de vcs!_

_Então me façam feliz... mandem reviews! Amanda-chan implorando_

Agora respostas às reviews desse cap...

Deni Chan: q bom q n teve problemas... uu vc é de SC... eu tenho uma tia morando em florianópolis... em relação à 2ª review... Domo arigato gozaimasu! quanto a eu postar o próx cap, deu uma conhecidência tremenda d eu postar no dia seguinte, né? XDD espero q vc aprove a Uriko no 3º cap... aí ela aparece beem mais... XDD quanto a gostar d outras coisas... posso por vc gostando d anime tbm? aí mais uma fã d anime no santuário... XDD bjs

XxLininhaxX: q tri! Vc é mineira! XDD eu tenho uma amiga q era de minas tbm... mas ela veio pra Porto Alegre... uu agora sim, tenho todas as info q eu precisava... agora vai tr uma pequena pausa na entrada d amazonas, mas daqui a uns 3 cap elas começam a entrar de novo... uu aí eu acho q vc entra no cap 6...(ou 5 c a história andar antes...) Bjs

Kcia: isso! Ninguém q quiser gostar d alguém fica pra titia! XDDD é só querer um cavaleiro vago... o q foi o seu caso... brigada por mandar logo as info... bjs

Elys-sama: bom... eu n entro mto no msn.. mas eu tô tentando entrar nos findis no cyber... então eu acho q agora posso t add! XDD obrigada pelas info, elas vão ser úteis no próx cap... espero q tenha gostado desse cap... bjs

Lust Elric: espero q vc tenha gostado da Alana nesse cap... e ela já deu mostras da "mania de limpeza"... XDD bjs

Teffy: nhaaaa claro q pode ficar com o Kanon... eu cedo meu mestrinho p vc... XDD bom, c vc achar vaguinha eu entro! XDD agora q tenho as info q faltam eu posso pôr vc na fic... no cap 5 ou 6 eu vou pôr + gnt e aí eu acho q vc entra... XDD bjs

YaminoHime: bom... sinto ter que dizer, mas eu já encerrei as inscrições, mas c tiver d novo, por causa do aviso aí de cima... aí o pessoal vai tr q correr p pegar vaga... aí kem sabe vc pega uma vaga? Mas isso é só uma possibilidade... ok? Bjs

xonikax Hiwatari: sinto, mas tenho q novamente dizer... eu já encerrei as inscrições, mas c tiver d novo, por causa do aviso aí de cima... aí c vc for rápida pode akabar pegando vaga né? XDD bjs

Edu: resposta rápida! XDDD q bom q vc gostou... continua lendo... plz o bjs

Mademoiselle Shaka de Vierg...: como eu tinha dito... n tem vagas... mas pode ser q abra, né? XDD mas como não tenho certeza, n posso fazer nada, até pq o Shaka já tem dona... tanto aprendiz qto futura namorada... XDD e o MdM já tem aprendiz...

Ah e pra todo mundo q keria me add no msn e eu disse q n dava... agora q eu tô entrando + o pessoal pode me add to dando uma entrada nos findis no cyber café XDD

Bem... então é isso...

Espero q tenham gostado do cap e q mandem reviews...

Eu fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


	5. Teimosias, castigos e treinamentos

As Aprendizes de Ouro

Resumo: Bem preciso dizer algo? Saori resolve que tem pouca mulher e mto homem no santuário... por isso arrumou uma aprendiz para cada cavaleiro... inscrições reabertas... 4 cavaleiros... quem estiver afim de entrar é bem vindo!

Retratação: Saint Seiya não é meu... (pq meu Deus? pq? Eu queria tanto... TT) é do Massami Kurumada... o nome Carlo pertence a Pipe. As amazonas de bronze são minhas criações, únicas e exclusivamente minhas, ok? (nesse grupo vai toda a penca de personagens coadjuvantes do cap anterior... Kayame, Alexssandra, Elizandra, Latifa, Eliza, Arashi, Lizandra, Lauraine, Ayame e Niyumi)

Mais um aviso que a partir de agora vai estar sempre aqui (pra não me dar dor de cabeça e evitar brigas com a Pisces Luna, já que eu aprecio e muito o trabalho dela.. '): a idéia de fazer um fic com discípulas e namoradas para os cavaleiros não é minha... é da Pisces Luna, embora eu só tenha descoberto isso a pouco tempo... u.u' eu realmente não sabia quem tinha sido a criadora dessa idéia, pq qdo a idéia p/ a minha surgiu, já havia um número incontável de fics como essa no e nenhuma delas (exceto a da Gemini-sama) tinha créditos à alguém que tivesse criado a idéia original... mas agora que eu sei que a idéia foi da Luna, eu vou sempre colocar nos créditos aki... u.u espero realmente que ela não fique chateada por eu não ter posto os créditos antes, mas eu realmente não sabia... (tipo kolokar os créditos do nome "Carlo" à Pipe é mto comum em muitas fics, e por isso eu tinha certeza de que estaria dando os merecidos créditos à pessoa certa... realmente tenho que pedir muitas desculpas p/ a Luna, apesar de nunca ter falado diretamente com ela... mas acredito q como ela quer ver os créditos dela, provavelmente vai entrar aqui e vai ler esse aviso enorme... XDD) bem é esse o aviso novo q eu tinha de kolokar no komeço da fic...

Mu:

Deba: Polly

Saga: Araujo-san

Kanon: Pisces Amanda-chan

Carlo: Kcia

Aioria: Dana

Shaka:

Dohko: Teffy-chan

Miro: Lust Elric

Aioros: elys-sama

Shura: XxLininhaxX

Kamus:

Dite:

Shion: Deni Chan

As Aprendizes de Ouro

By Pisces Amanda-chan

No cap anterior...

Conhecemos melhor as 3 novas aprendizes, fizemos um tour pela vila das amazonas, conhecemos as amazonas de bronze e no fim rolou uma briga feia com a mais esquentadinha... as aprendizes foram parar no hospital, mas tirando a Amanda-chan todas as outras sofreram ferimentos leves. Amanda-chan passou a noite no hospital...

Cap 4: Teimosias, castigos e treinamentos...

O dia amanheceu e logo de manhã cedo uma voz irritante foi ouvida nos auto falantes escondidos estrategicamente pelas 12 casas...

Saori: PODEM IR ACORDANDO SEUS PREGUIÇOSOS!!!! NÃO PENSEM QUE PODEM DORMIR ATÉ TARDE, ESSE É UM LUXO DO QUAL APENAS EU POSSO USUFRUIR... ACORDEM SEUS INCOMPETENTES!!!! QUERO TODOS AQUI EM CIMA DAQUI A 5 MIN!!!!!! OU ENTÃO VAI TODO MUNDO LAMBER O CHÃO DO SANTUÁRIO INTEIRINHO!!!!!

Templo do grande mestre:

Uriko: ai!! Que coisa! A gente mora aqui no salão, pra que nos acordar desse jeito? esfregando os olhos e acordando

Shion: já vestido e comendo um sanduíche se acostume porque essa é a verdadeira face da Deusa Atena... uu

Casa de Gêmeos:

Manda Kawaii: AIIII!!!!! MAS QUE JEITO DE ACORDAR ALGUÉM!!! ME DEIXA DORMIR SUA BRUXA!!! ÒÓ/

Saga: batendo na porta já vestido Manda? Eu sei que você quer dormir... eu também gostaria de dormir até tarde, mas não podemos nos atrasar... ou então vai sobrar pra gente... uu se vista e venha tomar café logo...

Manda Kawaii: com uma cara de sono de assustar tá bom eu já tô indo... e vai se vestir

Casa de Escorpião:

Miro se sobressalta com o berro da Bruxaori e depois volta a dormir profundamente...

Alana, apesar de não ter gostado de ser acordada daquela maneira, se arrumou e foi chamar seu mestre...

Alana: mestre? bate na porta temos que ir logo...

Miro: resmunga e se vira, mas acordar que é bom? Nem pensar

Alana abre então a porta e espia pra dentro... o quarto já meio desarrumado, pq como todo mundo sabe, o Miro não é uma pessoa organizada e depois que voltou do hospital já desarrumou um pouco o quarto...

Alana: mestre? MESTRE???!!!

Miro: se assusta esse levanta sobressaltado AHH QUE? COMO? AONDE? NÃO ME ASSUSTA DESSE JEITO ALANA!!!!

Alana: desculpe mestre... ¬¬" mas Atena não acordou todos para estarem em seu templo em...

Saori: 4 MIN!!!!!

Alana e Miro: OO

Miro: tá bom vai tomando café q eu já tô indo!!! empurra Alana pra fora do quarto e fecha a porta

Alana então vai tomar café...

Casa de sagitário:

Elys: AI MAS QUE JEITO MAIS MAL EDUCADO DE ACORDAR AS PESSOAS!!!!! ÒÓ É UMA VACA MESMO!!!! uú

Aioros: com cara de sono e bocejando Elys? Nós temos pouco tempo, é melhor nos apresarmos...

Elys: tá bom... uú mas q a Saori é uma vaca ah ela é...

Casa de gêmeos:

Manda Kawaii e Saga estão saindo da casa de gêmeos, enquanto Mu e Aldebaran os alcançam, subindo assim os quatro...

Casa de Câncer:

Os 4 chegam e sentem o cosmo de Carlo ainda no quarto, provavelmente dormindo...

Deba: deixa que eu acordo ele... vai até o quarto abre a porta, vê ele dormindo e enche os pulmões de ar AAAAAAAAACOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CAAAARRLOOOO!!!!!!!

Carlo: PQP ALDEBARAN!!! Q JEITO DE ACORDAR OS OUTROS!!!

Deba: mas vc já devia estar subindo as escadas para o templo de Atena... ou vai me dizer q vc n ouviu o chamado da Bruxaori?

Carlo: só te perdôo porque me acordou por um bom motivo... senão...

Deba: tá tá... agora vamos pq o tempo voa e as escadarias são grandes... XD

Assim logo todos estão subindo para a casa de leão...

Casa de Leão:

Carlo: OWWWW DE CASA!!!

Aioria: eu já estava saindo, afinal nós só temos...

Saori: 3 MIN!!!!

Aioria: OO corre!!! sai correndo pra não se atrasar...

Casa de virgem:

Mu: nem adianta procurar o Shaka, esse deve estar lá no templo já... ele sempre acorda cedo... uu

Saga: ok... vamos indo...

Casa de Libra:

Aioria: o Dohko também já deve ter saído... não tem ninguém aqui...

Manda Kawaii: então vamos!!!

E todos continuam a correr em direção à escorpião...

Casa de Escorpião:

Manda Kawaii: owww alguém em casa?

Alana: sim... nós ainda não subimos pq o meu mestre foi tomar banho e molhou todo o banheiro... aí lá fui eu secar... uu

Manda Kawaii: mas... e vc n podia fazer isso depois? "

Alana: esqueceu q eu tenho mania de limpeza? " n consigo sair de casa deixando algo sujo ou fora do lugar ou qualquer coisa do gênero... uu

Manda Kawaii: ahhh tá... uu

Miro: agora podemos ir? Oo

Alana: aham!

Então todos sobem até a casa de Sagitário...

Casa de Sagitário:

Manda Kawaii: Elys?

Elys: oi povo!! acena pra todos nós já estamos saindo... "

Alana: então vamos!!!

E assim o povo todo segue em direção à casa de capricórnio...

Casa de capricórnio:

Saga: Shura, vc ainda tá aí?

Shura: owww povo vamo indo? Pelas minhas contas nós temos...

Saori: 2 MIN!!!

Todos: AHHHH!!!

E assim saem correndo até a casa de aquário...

Casa de aquário:

Miro: o Kamus deve ter subido... ele sempre gosta de chegar na hora...

Todos: ok...

Saori: 1 MIN!!!!

Todos: CORRE!!!!!!!!!

E assim todos correm para a casa de peixes...

Casa de peixes:

Manda Kawaii: Dite? Vc ainda tá aí? Oo

Dite: tava esperando vcs... vamos?

Todos: sim...

E assim todos correm até o salão do grande mestre, onde encontram Shaka, Dohko, Kamus, Shion, Uriko, Tatsume e a Bruxaori com o microfone e batendo o pé no chão...

Saori: PQ DEMORARAM TANTO??? Òó

Manda Kawaii: demoramos? Oo

Elys: nós fomos bem rápidas...

Alana: concordo...

Saori: vcs se atrasaram 1 MILÉSIMO DE SEGUNDO!!!! VAI TODO MUNDO LAMBER O CHÃO DO SANTUÁRIO!!!

Cavaleiros: OO

Aprendizes: BRUXA!

Saori: e ainda tem o disparate de me xingar? ÒÓ MAS VOCÊS VÃO ALÉM DE LAMBER O CHÃO DO SANTUÁRIO LIMPAR TODA A ESTÁTUA DE ATENA QUE TEM AO FUNDO DO MEU TEMPLO DE MAIS DE 30 M, E QUERO VER ELA BRILHANDO, EM CADA MILÍMETRO!!!!

Aprendizes: mas olha só é uma bruxa mesmo BRUXAORI!!!!!

Saori: mas que ousadia... TATSUME!!!!! SEU IMPRESTÁVEL, QUERO QUE JOGUE MUITA LAMA E TINTA NA ESTÁTUA PRA FICAR BEEEM SUJA PRA ELAS LIMPAREM!!!!

Manda Kawaii: pode esperar sentada... eu não vou limpar nenhum milímetro daquela estátua feiosa... põe a língua pra Saori

Saori: SUA... GRRRRRR!!!! VC VAI LIMPAR SIM!!!!! ÒÓ

Manda Kawaii: não vou não... tenta me obrigar a isso... cara de desdém

Saori: GRRRRR EU ESTOU MANDANDO QUE VOCÊ VÁ LIMPAR A ESTÁTUA AGORA!!!!

Aprendizes: ninguém vai limpar nada... ¬¬

Saori: ahh vão sim!!! ÒÓ

Aprendizes: não vamos não!!! ÒÓ/ braços levantados pra bater

Shion: Atena... não estaria causando tumulto demais pro um simples milésimo de segundo? Oo"

Saori: é preciso cortar o mal pela raiz!!!

Shion: OO" mas que mal? A senhorita deve lembrar de que elas só começaram a lhe xingar porque você impôs um castigo um tanto... inadequado

Saori: ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE INJUSTA???? ÒÓ/

Shion: errr bemmm...

Saori: ESTÁ CHAMANDO A DEUSA DA SABEDORIA DE INJUSTA???? ÒÓ

Shion: errr bem... sim... uu

Saori: EU NÃO SOU INJUSTA! EU SOU A PESSOA MAIS BONDOSA E JUSTA DE TODA A FACE DA TERRA!!! EU DOU TUDO PRA VOCÊS E VOCÊS É QUE NÃO COLABORAM COMIGO!!!

Amazonas: ahhh claro... ¬¬"

Saori: ahhh quer saber? Como eu sou MUITO bondosa eu vou deixar essa vez passar, mas ai de vocês se acontecer de novo... uú

Amazonas: aproveitam um momento em q a Bruxaori fica de costas e mostram a língua

Saori: bom... voltando ao assunto que os trouxe até aqui... Quero comunicar a todos que hoje começam oficialmente os treinos e avisar às aprendizes sobre a rotina de treinos... vocês terão treinos de Segunda a Segunda, que começam às 4:00 e terminam às 22:00, o horário de almoço é ao meio-dia e dura 15 min. O Tatsume controla tudo por câmeras, portanto saberei quando não estiverem treinando, e os que forem pegos burlando as regras serão punidos exemplarmente, podendo pegar castigos leves como limpar todas as escadas das 12 casas até castigos mais sérios, como passar 6 meses em Cabo Sunnion...

Cavaleiros: OO

Aprendizes: Òó

Uriko: vc nunca ouviu falar em direitos trabalhistas?

Alana: é muita coisa... oo

Manda Kawaii: isso é desumano!!!!

Elys: irrealizável... OO vamos cair mortas antes da 1ª semana... OO

Saori: não tenho nada a ver com isso... uu HUHAHUHAHUHAHUHAHUHAHAHA!!!!!

Manda Kawaii: nós não somos seus escravos, sabia?

Uriko: sem nós você não seria nada...

Elys: a gnt pode mto bem ir todo mundo embora, levar a nike com a gente e soltar deuses malignos pra te matarem... XPP

Manda Kawaii: aí só você sozinha lidando com um bando de Deuses furiosos ia se dar mal...

Saga: e nós dominaríamos o mundo!!! HUHAHAHUHAHAHUHAHAHUHAHAHAU!!!!

Todos: OO

Elys: dá um pedala no Saga

Saga: voltando ao normal desculpem... uu

Aprendizes: e então? O que vai ser? Melhores condições ou se ferrar sozinha?

Saori: ... errr como eu sou muito compreensiva eu posso diminuir um pouco a rotina de treinos...

Manda Kawaii: treinos de Segunda a Sexta, das 14h às 17h com 30 min de almoço!

Saori: OO" não!!!!! treinos de Segunda a Segunda, das 6h às 19h com 20 min de almoço!

Alana: treinos de Segunda a Sábado, das 8h às 18h com 20 min de almoço! uu/

Elys: sendo que nos sábados, os treinos são só pela manhã, das 8h às 12h... o/o/o/

Uriko: e Domingo é livre!!!

Saori: ai ai ai... como eu sou muito bondosa, vai ficar assim: treinos de Segunda à Sábado, das 8h às 19h e no Sábado treinos só pela manhã das 6h às 12h... o horário de almoço será de 20 min e o que sobrar de tempo é livre, mas não me encham mais pq essa é a minha palavra final...

Amazonas: yes!!!!! \o/\o/\o/\o/

Cavaleiros: nossas heroínas!!! o

Saori: tbm n é pra tanto... uú mas agora que isso está decidido, tenho mais um assunto a tratar com alguns de vocês: quero uma explicação para o que ocorreu ontem! Como a amazona de taça agrediu as garotas se elas deviam estar com vocês? fala apontando para os mestres

Shion: é que as garotas queriam conhecer a vila das amazonas e como a senhorita sabe, é proibida a entrada de homens lá... então pedimos à Marin que mostrasse a vila a elas...

Saga: depois elas deviam nos encontrar no coliseu, já que Amanda² sabia o caminho...

Miro: mas aí se passou muito tempo...

Aioros: achamos que elas tinham se perdido ou algo do gênero...

Shion: e quando chegamos na entrada da vila encontramos a cena deprimente: Kayame batendo na Amanda-chan, Manda Kawaii, Alana, Uriko e Elys batendo nela e Ayame tentando parar a irmã...

Miro: a Alana nos explicou direitinho o que aconteceu e aí o Shion puniu a Kayame a ficar 1 mês presa em Cabo Sunnion...

Saori: mas são uns imprestáveis mesmo... porque os tontos não esperaram na saída da vila... muito melhor que esperar no coliseu, e como a briga foi fora da vila vocês poderiam ter evitado isso tudo... sabem o gasto que eu tive para subornar o médico para ele não dar queixa na polícia por espancamento? Elas ainda são menores!!! uu

Mestres: ... úù

Elys: então foi assim que vocês resolveram o problema com o médico? Oo

Shion: sim... era o que podíamos fazer...

Saori: por isso vou dar um bom castigo para vocês: todos os cinco vão ter que lavar as 12 casas, desde a entrada até a minha estátua no fim do templo, e quero tudo limpinho!!!! Ah e vocês não vão poder parar enquanto não acabarem... quanto às garotas, elas vão assistir os treinos dos outros cavaleiros de ouro e fazer alguns exercícios que eles definirão para o início de seus treinamentos. Assim que terminarem a limpeza, vão correndo para o coliseu para dar continuidade ao treinamento delas... e vocês sabem... se algo não for feito ou for desrespeitado, eu vou saber pelas câmeras instaladas no santuário... agora podem ir todos fazer o que lhes foi designado... TATSUME!!!!!!!! SEU IMPRESTÁVEL!!!!! VEM AQUI TRAZER O MATERIAL DE LIMPEZA PARA OS CAVALEIROS!!!!

Tatsume entra com o material e entrega aos 4 cavaleiros...

Saga, Miro, Aioros e Shion: OO a gente tem q limpar as casa com isso????

Saori: sim, com escovas de dente e sabão em barra... podem usar também água para amolecer o sabão e fazer espuma... podem começar e o resto PRO COLISEU!!!!!

Manda Kawaii: coitado do meu mestrinho... úù

Alana: idem úù

Elys: digo o mesmo... úù

Uriko: coitados mesmo... uú

E assim elas foram para o coliseu acompanhadas dos outros cavaleiros...

Enquanto isso...

No hospital...

Amanda-chan acaba de acordar, louca pra voltar pro santuário e rever todo mundo...

Amanda-chan: bocejo que horas será que são? quando q eu vou poder voltar pro santuário... tô com saudades da minha aniki... ;; mestre...

Kanon: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz... dormindo todo torto

Amanda-chan: mestre... Mestre... MESTRE!!!!!

Kanon: acorda de sobressalto o quê? Onde? O que foi? Ah é vc Amanda-chan... boceja

Amanda-chan: mestre... quando é q eu vou poder sair daqui e voltar pro santuário? Oo

Kanon: acredito que logo... porque acordou tão cedo? Oo

Amanda-chan: é q ontem eu dormi cedo... aí não consigo dormir até mais tarde... uu

Kanon: bom eu vou falar com o médico pra ver que horas vc vai ter alta...

Médico: não precisa... eu estou aqui para ver como vc passou a noite... dormiu bem?

Amanda-chan: sim... apesar de eu não poder me mexer muito, né? uu

Médico: então já pode ter alta... mas recomendo que coma muitos alimentos com cálcio e descanse...

Amanda-chan: deixa eu adivinhar... nada de coca-cola?

Médico: exato! A coca-cola é prejudicial aos ossos e vai fazer demorar mais para que eles se restaurem... portanto troque a coca por leite!

Amanda-chan: TT

Médico: vou chamar uma enfermeira para ajudá-la a se vestir...

A enfermeira vem e Kanon sai da sala... A enfermeira ajuda Amanda-chan a se vestir... (N/A: eu não estou inválida, mas pensem como é difícil alguém com as costelas fissuradas, perna quebrada e pulso deslocado se vestir sozinha... uu)

Alguns minutos depois...

Amanda-chan saiu do quarto andando com a muleta apoiada como uma bengala, já que o pulso se um dos braços estava deslocado...

Amanda-chan: vamos mestre?

Kanon: eu já liguei pro santuário, a Saori vai mandar nos pegarem na porta do hospital... vamos?

Amanda-chan: aham!

No santuário...

Saori desliga o celular depois de falar com Kanon e chama Tatsume...

Saori: TATSUME!!!!!! CADÊ VOCÊ SEU IMBECIL?????

Tatsume: estou aqui senhorita...

Saori: quero que você vá buscar o Kanon e a Amanda-chan no hospital...

Tatsume: mas senhorita... eu não lembro do caminho...

Saori: mas é um idiota burro mesmo... ENTÃO ACHE ALGUÉM QUE SAIBA PRA TE MOSTRAR O CAMINHO!!!!

Tatsume: sim senhorita eu já estou indo... com sua licença...

Saori: VAI LOGO ENTÃO SEU IMBECIL!!!!!

Tatsume vai logo descendo as escadas e chega no coliseu...

No coliseu:

Tatsume vai falar com Kamus, já que esse tinha ido junto no hospital e os mestres estavam cumprindo castigo...

Tatsume: senhor Kamus... poderia me acompanhar até o hospital? É que eu não lembro o caminho e tenho que ir buscar o Kanon e a aprendiz dele...

Kamus: non acredito que você non sabe o caminho ainda... tudo bem... eu vou junto...

E assim os dois vão até o carro e Tatsume vai dirigindo, seguindo as instruções de Kamus...

Algum tempo depois...

Hospital de Atenas:

Amanda-chan e Kanon estavam esperando na porta até que viram a limusine da Saori chegando... assim que a limusine parou em frente da porta do hospital, Kamus saiu de dentro da limusine e cumprimentou os dois...

Kamus: bonjour (N/A: estou aprendendo japonês, não francês... desculpem se estiver errado... uu")

Amanda-chan: Kamus

Kanon: vc aki? Oo

Kamus: o Tatsume não sabia o caminho do hospital e teve que pedir ajuda... e como Saga, Miro, Shion e Aioros estão de castigo ele foi me pedir para vir junto... aliás você também vai ter que cumprir castigo com os outros...

Amanda-chan: castigo pq? Oo

Kamus: por não cuidarem de vcs, Atena ficou possessa com a dinherama que ela teve que gastar subornando o médico pra ninguém fazer ocorrência na polícia... agressão a menores é crime...

Amanda-chan: nossa... OO

Kanon: e qual o castigo? TT

Kamus: limpar as 12 casas com escovas de dente...

Amanda-chan: OO limpar tudo com escovinhas de dente? Que horror!!!!

Kanon: TT q horror... tinha q ser a Saori...

Amanda-chan: Bruxaori...

Kanon e Kamus: Bruxaori? Oo

Amanda-chan: desde q chegamos no santuário eu a Manda Kawaii, a Uriko, a Elys e a Alana presenciamos a maldade com q a Saori trata vcs... aí a gnt criou o apelido de Bruxaori pra ela... junção de Saori com Bruxa...

Tatsume: vai todo mundo entrando ou vão ter q ir a pé até o santuário...

Amanda-chan, Kanon e Kamus: ok...

Assim, todos entram na limusine e seguem para o santuário...

Enquanto isso...

No coliseu:

Os cavaleiros e as quatro aprendizes vão para o coliseu como a Saori ordenou.

Mu: bem.. como Atena falou vocês enquanto esperam seus mestres, porque provavelmente eles vão demorar no mínimo a manhã toda pra limpar tudo, vamos dar a vocês uns exercícios leves que darão início ao treinamento...

Aprendizes: ok

Deba: pode deixar que eu cuido disso Mu... muito bem... antes de mais nada preciso saber os seus limites, saber até onde estão preparadas...

Aprendizes: como assim limites? Oo

Elys: coisas do tipo velocidade, força e coisas do gênero?

Deba: isso! preciso saber disso antes de mandar vocês fazerem qualquer treinamento básico... amos começar pela velocidade... quando eu disser já, vocês corram o mais rápido possível, como se suas vidas dependessem disso até o lado oposto do coliseu. Como os cavaleiros estão usando o outro lado para treinar não há perigo de ninguém trombar com ninguém, ok?

Aprendizes: uu ok...

Deba: todas aos seus postos... 1, 2, 3... JÁ!!!

Quando Deba falou "JÁ", as quatro dispararam a correr o mais rápido possível até o outro lado, todas mais ou menos na mesma velocidade, mas no fim, Uriko e Elys acabam por chegar 10 milésimos antes das outras, exatamente ao mesmo tempo, mas com as línguas de fora...

Deba: ok ok... não esperava mesmo que vocês fossem ser muito rápidas logo no início do treinamento, mas com o tempo com certeza vão melhorar bastante...

Manda Kawaii: mas eu achei bem rápido... oo'

Deba: na verdade foi bem lento... pelo menos para amazonas... mas se vocês corressem em uma competição normal teriam ido muito bem... vocês correram 1000 metros em 13,02 segundos diz falando com Manda Kawaii e Alana e vocês correram em 13,01 segundos diz para Uriko e Elys que agora já tinham recuperado o fôlego mas quando o treinamento estiver completo, poderão se deslocar a 300.000 Km/s!!!

Todas: OO

Uriko e Elys: legal... o

Manda Kawaii: q tri!!!

Alana: muito demais...

Deba: bom, mas esse foi só o primeiro dos testes que eu tenho que fazer com vocês... o próximo teste é de força... hum... olha ao redor até ver uma pedra enorme e levantá-la sem esforço algum isso aqui vai servir... no próximo teste cada uma vai tentar empurrar ao máximo essa pedra em 1 minuto... quero ver quantos centímetros vocês conseguem mover... primeiro você Alana...

Alana: tá bom... oo"

Deba: preparada? Quando eu disser já: 1, 2, 3...JÁ!!

Alana põe toda força na pedra, mas ela se move apenas alguns centímetros

Manda Kawaii: VAI LÁ VOCÊ CONSEGUE VAI LÁ!!!

Alana empurra com mais força, movendo mais uns centímetros. Ela não desanima e continua colocando força... a pedra vai lentamente se deslocando poucos centímetros até que se passa o minuto e Deba manda ela parar.

Deba: deu deu deu... agora vamos medir... a pedra se deslocou 30 cm... considerando a sua velocidade sua força está no mesmo nível da rapidez... não estava esperando muito mesmo... mas foi bom... para um primeiro dia foi bom...

Alana: tá...

Deba: agora você Manda...

Manda Kawaii: ok... estou pronta

Deba: 1, 2, 3...JÁ!!

Manda Kawaii faz todo o esforço possível, mas a pedra mal se mexe. Tenta com mais força ainda: a pedra se mexe alguns centímetros. Continua tentando... mais alguns centímetros... e assim vai até que no fim do 1 minuto a pedra se mexeu bastante, mas ainda assim para Deba, muito pouco.

Deba: você empurrou 27 cm a pedra...

Manda Kawaii: é muito pesada...

Deba: bom a intenção era essa, se fosse leve vocês deveriam arrasta-la Km...

Manda Kawaii: eu não sou muitíssimo forte... a minha aniki que é... uu

Deba: bom... agora... você Elys... vamos lá: 1, 2, 3... JÁ!!

Assim que Deba termina de falar, Elys joga toda a força contra a pedra tentando movê-la... consegue mover bastante de inicio, mas não consegue manter o ritmo e acaba por no fim não conseguir um resultado grandioso como Deba achou que seria nos primeiros segundos.

Deba: você começou bem, mas não conseguiu manter a força constante, precisará trabalhar nisso depois com o Aioros...

Elys: mas... quanto... eu... mexi... a... pedra?

Deba: 33 cm... mas se tivesse continuado com a força constante poderia ter sido até 2 metros...

Uriko: agora eu/o/o/o/

Deba: ok... 1, 2, 3... JÁ!!

Uriko empurra com sucesso no começo, mas depois não conseguem mais empurrar muito mais... se zanga um pouco e de cabeça quente dá um chute na pedra. A pedra saiu intacta, só com uma pequena fissura, mas já o pé da aprendiz...

Uriko: aiiii!!! Porcaria de pedra!!!! irritada

Deba: balança a cabeça o Shion vai ter que treinar muito autocontrole com vc... uu pelo menos fissurou a pedra, o q mostra q na raiva vc liberou um pouquinho mínimo do seu cosmo... isso pelo menos é um bom sinal...

Elys: pelo menos ela empurrou 32,5 cm a pedra... uu

Manda Kawaii: cosmo?

Alana: o q é o cosmo?

Deba: bem, eu esperava que seus mestres lhe ensinassem isso mais tarde, mas vendo a curiosidade de vocês o Tio Deba aqui vai explicar... a força de um cavaleiro esta na energia concentrada no seu interior, que ó o cosmo. O cosmo é como a alma dos cavaleiros, sem o cosmo as armaduras não possuiriam utilidade nenhuma, seriam apenas um peso extra para os nossos corpos.

Alana: como assim "é a alma"?

Deba: provavelmente a concepção de "alma" de vocês é diferente, por isso estão estranhando, mas a alma ou cosmo é a força interior, é o que nos dá a força para fazer tudo o que fazemos...

Elys: quer dizer que com esse tal de cosmo a gente vai fissurar pedras? Oo

Deba: vocês vão aprender mais que isso! vão aprender a com o poder do cosmo a romper os céus e a abrir o chão só com seus punhos e pés...

Manda Kawaii: peraí, isso é impossível, como é que alguém racha o céu? Isso vai contra todas as leis da física... Ôo

Deba: tudo bem ficou um pouco teatral demais, mas vocês vão poder quebrar qualquer coisa com os seus golpes no fim do treinamento... e vão poder se deslocar na velocidade da luz...

Manda Kawaii: mas... como é que vamos nos deslocar na velocidade da luz se toda matéria quando chega na velocidade da luz vira energia?

Deba: bem... tem muitos conceitos físicos que vocês terão que ignorar... nem todas as leis da física estão certas... uu' por exemplo... o Kamus e o Hyoga conseguem atingir o zero absoluto, coisa que a física diz ser impossível... o Mu pode levitar, o que é contra todas as leis da gravidade... então... por isso quero deixar claro que nem tudo que vocês aprenderam em física vai se aplicar aqui... ok?

Aprendizes: tá...

Deba: agora... vamos passar para o próximo teste...

Enquanto isso...

Na entrada do santuário:

A limusine estacionou na frente do santuário.

Tatsume: podem ir descendo que agora daqui vai todo mundo a pé que eu tenho que lavar a limusine

Kanon: o coisa... podia nos ter deixado perto das doze casas diz saindo da limusine e ajudando Amanda-chan a fazer o mesmo

Tatsume: minha ordem foi de traze-los até o santuário, não de leva-los até as doze casas!

Depois que todos saíram da limusine Tatsume fechou a porta e dirigiu com a limusine até a garagem construída pra abrigar os carros da Saori...

Kanon: bom.. eu vou te levar pra casa.. você tem que ficar em repouso...

Amanda-chan: ahhhh mas mas mas mas mas... eu queria ver a minha aniki!! Ela tá no coliseu... não é? eu não posso ficar lá olhando? olhar de gato de botas (N/A: alguém aí lembra do gato de botas de "Shreck 2"? ele fazia uma carinha muito fofa de pidão que desarmava qualquer um... XD)

Kanon: bem... se você ficar sentadinha não vejo grandes problemas, mas é pra ficar sentadinha, ouviu?

Amanda-chan: tá bom... uu

Kanon: eu tenho que ir logo cumprir o castigo... Kamus, você que vai pro coliseu pra treinar pode levar ela?

Kamus: claro... é melhor se apressar antes que os outros queiram te bater... afinal até agora você não cumpriu nada do castigo...

Kanon então sai correndo para as doze casa e Kamus e Amanda-chan vão para o coliseu...

Enquanto isso...

Casa de touro:

Os quatro mestres estão escovando os últimos metros da casa de touro com escovinhas de dente e uma mistura de água e sabão

Saga: e meu irmão, cadê? Deve tá adiando o máx. pra chegar até aqui pq já sabe do castigo... uu"

Miro: pois é.. tem que dar um jeito no seu irmão Saga... eu é que não vou fazer o castigo dele... ele nem vai precisar treinar depois, já que a Amanda-chan se machucou... uú

Shion: nada disso, eu acredito que a Saori vai mandar ele treinar com os outros... uu

Aioros: falando em treinar... como será que as garotas estão treinando? Oo

Miro: pior... quem será que está as ensinando? Oo

Kanon chega no meio da conversa...

Kanon: Oieee!!!

Cavaleiros: pegos de surpresa AHHHH!!!!!!!

Saga: Kanon seu...

Miro: já tava demorando, pode pegar uma escova de dentes e continuar, pq pra compensar o seu atraso vc vai limpar os últimos metros da casa de touro so-zi-nho!!!

Aioros: apoiado!!

Shion: é justo...

Kanon: porcaria... porque a Saori tem que dar uns castigos tão horrorosos pra gente? úù começando a esfregar o chão

Saga: como se vc não soubesse que ela faz isso por pura diversão... uu

Kanon: pior...

No coliseu:

Deba estava fazendo todos os testes possíveis com as garotas e avaliando seu desempenho, quando Kamus e Amanda-chan entram...

Amanda-chan: aniki!!!!

Manda Kawaii: senti saudades... ;;

Kamus: mas vocês só se separaram por uma noite...

Amanda²: mas é muito tempo!!!

Amanda-chan: pra quem acostumou a passar quase o tempo todo grudadas...

Kamus: uu ...bom eu vou treinar, lembre-se do que prometeu ao Kanon, Amanda-chan

Amanda-chan: tá...

Elys: e aí?

Alana: q bom q voltou...

Uriko: melhor?

Amanda-chan: é eu estou melhor... mas o médico mandou eu fazer muuuito repouso... imagina q o mestre Kanon queria que eu ficasse o dia inteiro na cama e esperasse pra ver vocês só a noite?

Manda Kawaii: q loucura... mas se vc precisa descansar...

Amanda-chan: o médico me pediu pra não fazer esforços, não pra passar o dia dormindo... meu mestre se preocupa demais, mas pelo menos ele me deixou passar o tempo todo aqui no coliseu, desde que eu não meta a treinar... uu

Manda Kawaii: e não vai mesmo se não eu vou te quebrar mais ainda pra vc aprender... XP

Amanda-chan: tá bom... oo"

Deba: oo'' mas eu pensei que você estivesse preocupada com ela...

Manda Kawaii: é só pra ela ficar quieta... eu não vou bater nela de verdade... uu

Amanda-chan: qual é a moral de vc explicar isso na minha frente? ¬¬

Manda Kawaii: bom, eu sei que vc vai ficar quieta, se não... vai ouvir um monte do seu mestre depois... XD

Amanda-chan: pior.. uu tá... eu prometo, juro por tudo q é mais sagrado q eu não vou me aventurar a fazer nada que me faça gastar muita energia...

Manda Kawaii: êêê o/o/o/

Deba: bem o papo tá bom, mas vamos continuar o treino antes que a Atena descubra que estamos só jogando conversa fora...

Aprendizes: uu' tá bom...

Deba: agora então, eu vou fazer um último teste... o de habilidade de luta. Nesse teste eu vou descobrir o que vocês sabem de luta e se são golpes eficazes...

Amanda-chan: testes? Oo

Deba: eu estava fazendo alguns testes para medir a força, rapidez, conhecimento, agilidade... enfim, como eu não posso começar o treinamento de vocês pra valer eu estava vendo o que elas podem fazer agora, para depois dar alguns exercícios simples e básicos enquanto os mestres de vocês estão cumprindo castigo... pois bem agora vamos ao teste... eu vou chamar vocês aqui para lutar comigo, não se preocupem que eu não irei atacar vocês para machucar, apenas quero ver o que vocês sabem fazer, ok? Primeiro você Uriko...

Uriko então vai lutar com Aldebaran, começa tentando dar um soco nele, o que não fez efeito, depois tenta dar um chute, que é bloqueado. Aldebaran ataca e atinge em cheio na amazona, mas por ser fraco ela não se machuca. Uriko então salta pra cima do cavaleiro de touro se agarra na cabeça dele, e começa a bater nele com toda a força. O cavaleiro demora um pouco para conseguir retirar a aprendiz dos ombros, mas quando consegue a empurra que ela cai longe, mas sem a machucar. Aldebaran então rapidamente a atinge novamente com um soco que apesar de não machucar muito a aprendiz, a faz cair no chão.

Deba: bom... muito bom.. um pouco impulsiva, mas pelo menos conseguiu me desnortear... precisa melhorar a defesa, pq eu consegui te golpear em uma velocidade tão baixa quanto a sua todas as vezes que tentei, mas mesmo assim, muito bem...

Uriko: eeee!!!! Eu recebi um elogio!! XD

Deba: bom... agora você Elys...

Elys: ok...

Elys e Aldebaran então começaram a lutar. Primeiro Elys tentou dar um chute em Aldebaran que conseguiu defender. Depois tentou dar um soco, que também não foi muito eficaz. Aldebaran então foi para atacar a aprendiz, mas essa conseguiu pular para desviar do chute e depois conseguiu evitar o soco quando voltou a pisar no chão. Tentou atacar o cavaleiro, mas novamente não teve grande efeito. Evitou alguns socos do cavaleiro de novo, mas não conseguiu evitar um chute que a jogou longe.

Deba: bom... você não foi muito eficaz nos ataques, mas fez uma boa defesa... me surpreendeu pulando daquele jeito para evitar o soco... muito bom!

Elys: eeeee!!! \o/\o/\o/

Deba: agora você Alana...

Alana: ok...

Assim, Alana começa tentando dar um chute em Aldebaran, mas sem sucesso. Depois tenta uma seqüência de socos que também não dá muitos resultados. Aldebaran vai para ataca-la e ela consegue evitar o chute se esquivando para o lado, assim como tentou evitar o soco se protegendo com os braços. Mesmo assim, o soco a empurra longe, ela se desequilibra e cai.

Deba: muito bom também Alana... mesmo depois de se esquivar do chute previu meu soco logo em seguida e tentou se proteger como pôde...

Alana: eu consegui/

Deba: agora... você Manda...

Amanda-chan: se prepara enche os pulmões de ar VAI LÁ ANIKI!!!!!

Manda Kawaii tenta dar um soco no cavaleiro de touro, mas não surte muito efeito. Deba então vai para dar um soco na aprendiz que consegue segurar os punhos do cavaleiro de touro e faz bastante pressão, tentando machucar os punhos do cavaleiro. Ao ver que ele não estava quase sentindo e logo iria atacar prepara rapidamente uma perna e...

Deba: AIII!!! TT

Todos: OO

Manda Kawaii: desculpe Tio Deba... eu não achei que fosse machucar ou doer... oo

Manda Kawaii tinha a intenção de dar um chute na canela do cavaleiro mas acabou chutando uma outra parte... sensível do corpo do cavaleiro...

Amanda-chan: nossa... oo com certeza numa luta vc ia ganhar... oo''

Aprendizes: nossa... oo

Cavaleiros: q pararam de treinar OO

Deba: ainda sentindo um pouco de dor tudo bem... eu disse pra vocês me mostrarem o que fariam em uma luta, e eu avaliaria a eficácia do golpe... parece que temos o golpe vencedor... gota

Manda Kawaii: oo

Deba: você pensou rápido quando viu que não iria conseguir freiar um chute caso eu desse e então resolveu chutar primeiro... mas outra coisa que também foi interessante foi que ao saber que eu precisava dos punhos para dar socos, você tentou machucar meus punhos para me privar de uma de minhas armas principais... essa é uma lição que todas aqui precisam aprender...

Manda Kawaii: mas... eu não te machuquei? Óo

Deba: bom... doeu um monte, mas não se preocupe com isso...

Manda Kawaii: mesmo?

Deba: sim

Manda Kawaii: mesmo mesmo?

Deba: sim, agora vamos ver um exercício pra vocês fazerem...

Enquanto isso...

Casa de Leão:

Os cinco cavaleiros estão limpando o fim da casa de leão com as famosas escovinhas de dente...

Miro: droga... ainda estamos na casa de leão... o Aioria vai ter que agradecer pra gente... pra poder limpar a casa a gente teve que organizar um monte de coisas...

Saga: o máscara também vai ter que agradecer... credo a casa tava uma sujeira só... uú

Shion: ainda bem que o Shaka limpa a casa dele todo dia... a dele vai ser bem mais fácil...

Miro: a minha nem limpar precisa... já tão limpa que se limpar mais suja!

Aioros: então a Alana ainda tá limpando a casa...

Miro: sim, tô pra te dizer que ela é pior que o Shaka... e olha que o Shaka é o cavaleiro que mais limpa a casa nas doze casas... uu" fazer o que? É a tal mania de limpeza dela...

Shion: e ela não ralha com você por sujar a casa?

Miro: eu não tô dando oportunidade pra isso... até q eu tô aprendendo a manter a casa limpa... claro q eu não limpo tanto assim a casa como ela, mas deixei de deixar as coisas espalhadas e tô lavando o que eu sujo... o único cômodo que tá um pouco bagunçado é o meu quarto...

Kanon: nossa... oo que milagre...

Saga: milagre é que a gente já terminou de limpar a casa de leão... vamos pra virgem...

E assim, os cinco foram para a casa de virgem...

E assim o tempo passa...

3 horas depois...

Finalmente chega a hora do almoço e os mestres conseguem terminar de limpar a casa de peixes, que na verdade estava até que bem limpa. Assim, todos vão para as casas almoçar...

Casa de Gêmeos:

Depois de muito tempo (N/A: claro... vcs acham o q? q eu ia subir um monte de escadas rápido quando eu tô toda arrebentada? XD) Amanda-chan termina de subir as escadas até a casa de gêmeos junto com Manda Kawaii.

Amanda-chan: até que enfim! Eu não agüento mais subir escadas! uu

Manda Kawaii: então senta no sofá e descansa q eu vou ver o q q tem pra comer nessa casa... uú'

Nesse momento entram na casa... Saga e Kanon.

Kanon: oieee... alguém em casa?

Amanda²: nós!!!

Saga: e aí? Como vc tá? melhor né?

Amanda-chan: sim... a aniki tá na cozinha...

Saga: vou ver o q ela tá fazendo...

Kanon: hei... pra subir até aqui vc pediu ajuda para algum cavaleiro e não fazer esforço, né? Ôô

Amanda-chan: oi mestrinho... " errrr bem... não? Oo'

Kanon: mas o q eu te disse sobre fazer esforços?

Amanda-chan: se encolhe no sofá desculpa... prometo não fazer mais isso...

Kanon: bom agora já foi, né... e aí? O q vamos comer?

Manda Kawaii: grita da cozinha eu achei uns pacotinhos de miojo!

Amanda-chan: vai servir!

Kanon: miojo!!!

Amanda-chan: ontem comemos batata frita, mas vcs queriam miojo, né? pois então... hj vcs vão poder comer o miojo pq a Manda tá com preguiça de cozinhar sozinha e eu nem ficar de pé muito tempo posso... né? ¬¬

Kanon: vc sabe q é pro seu próprio bem, o médico disse...

Amanda-chan: voz de tédio que eu tinha que ficar em repouso e não podia fazer esforço... uú q coisa... TT

Manda Kawaii: mas pensa bem, se vc quiser pode ficar mexendo no computador o tempo todo... eu deixo! XD

Amanda-chan: êêêêêêêêê!!!! o/ o/ o/ o/ Pelo menos uma coisa boa!!! uu/

Manda Kawaii: pena q n tem net...

Saga: Atena não deixa nenhum cavaleiro ter internet em casa... uu

Amanda-chan: ahhh que coisa... pq só ela pode ter internet? Oo

Kanon: pq ela é má.. TT

Manda Kawaii: ahh mas a gente vai dar um jeito de conseguir ter internet...

Amanda-chan: apoiado! uu/

Saga e Kanon: mas como? Oo

Manda Kawaii: vocês vão ver... sorrisos traquinas huhuhuhuhuhuhu...

Saga e Kanon: oo"

Enquanto isso...

Salão do grande mestre:

Shion e Uriko chegam no salão do grande mestre e Shion vai pra cozinha pensar no que preparar pra comer...

Uriko: mestre... pq não colocam um elevador nessas escadas?

Shion: pq se não os inimigos não iam chegar cansados até aqui em cima... essa é uma das utilidades das 12 casas...

Uriko: mas... não acha q devia ter mecanismos mais modernos aqui? tipo... esse lugar é muito atrasado... uu

Shion: eu acho q tem tecnologia até demais... tem a tv a cabo da Deusa, as tvs normais dos cavaleiros, energia elétrica...

Uriko: OO em que mundo o senhor vive mestre? Parece até que nasceu no começo do século passado... uu

Shion: na verdade eu nasci no século 17... 1711 foi o ano do meu nascimento...

Uriko: OO

Shion: porque o espanto?

Uriko: como é que você conseguia viver em uma época sem televisão, sem quase nada de tecnologia? Eu teria enlouquecido! uu

Shion: simples, porque eu nem tinha idéia do que algum dia coisas como a televisão seriam inventadas...

Uriko: tá... mas então voltando a comida a gente podia colocar algo congelado microondas... é bem rapidinho... onde tá o microondas?

Shion: errr não temos microondas...

Uriko: OO COMO? Não tem microondas nessa cozinha? Como uma cozinha pode não ter um equipamento tão essencial?

Shion: oo' ...não tendo?

Enquanto isso...

Casa de Escorpião:

Alana está fazendo o almoço sedo auxiliada por Miro, mas isso só tá dando em bagunça, porque o Miro enquanto ajuda suja tudo... aí a Alana fica louca...

Alana: como é que você suja tanta coisa na cozinha?

Miro: sujando... sempre a gente acaba sujando alguma coisa...

Alana: tá... mas as paredes entram nisso porque? Ôô

Miro: bom.. talvez eu esteja sujando demais a cozinha... oo"

Alana: tá bom... fica mexendo aqui que eu vou limpar a bagunça...

Miro: ok... fica mexendo

Alana então vai limpar a bagunça que Miro fez na cozinha...

Enquanto isso...

Casa de Sagitário:

Elys e Aioros estão decidindo o que comer...

Aioros: podemos fazer miojo... já que ontem comemos batata frita...

Elys: tá bom...

Aioros: então vamos logo fazer ou então não vai dar tempo da gente comer no tempo de almoço...

E os dois vão preparar o miojo...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

N/A: e aí? Demorei? XD

Dessa vez eu acho que demorei menos, né? XD

Ah esse cap terminou meio estranho, não? É q eu achei q tava mto grande quando eu terminei o cap e resolvi dividir em dois... XD

Bom... eu esperei depois de terminar o cap por um bom tempo pra ver se as pessoas davam sinal de vida, e até e-mail eu mandei... mas, acabei por descobrir que eu vou ter mesmo que abrir novas vagas... teve gente que sumiu sem mais nem menos e gente que disse q não poderia mais participar... então estou abrindo vagas para os seguintes cavaleiros que vocês devem já imaginar pela lista lá em cima:

Mu:

Shaka:

Kamus:

Dite:

Acho eu que vai ter uma concorrência danada, né? pelo número de gente que queria ser aprendiz do Shaka e do Kamus no começo da fic... sendo que o Mu e o Dite também são concorridos nem tanto, mas são sim!! eu realmente vou optar _pelo mesmo esquema_: **a que pedir primeiro leva!!!**

Portanto... quem quer participar corra pra tentar chegar primeiro, já que só 4 vão poder entrar!

Agora a famosa lista do amor... XD

Obs: o Seiya está fora de questão, pq a mula é ser o par da Bruxaori... O Afrodite tbm n vai estar disponível já q ele é gay na fic... e agora eu resolvi deixar o Aioria com a Marin, por isso ele também está fora, ok?

A única coisa que peço é que me avisem por reviews, ou até e-mail, mas não dá pra ser por msn pq eu tô sem internet e daí acabo não entrando no msn... de agora em diante vou deixar uma lista dos cavaleiros disponíveis, e vale a mesma coisa que valeu para a inscrição na fic:

A 1ª que mandar review leva!

Mu: Kcia

Deba:

Saga: Araujo-san

Kanon: Teffy-chan

Carlo:

Shaka:

Dohko:

Miro: Lust Elric

Aioros: Elys-sama

Shura: Polly

Kamus: Pisces Amanda-chan (euzinha!!! XDDD eu tbm mereço algo... )

Shion:

Shiryu: Deni chan

Hyoga: XxLininhaxX

Shun:

Ikki:

Pois é... agora tem o Shaka livre de novo no amore tbm... XD se alguém quiser trocar eu n me importo, só me avisem...

Lembrando que não é obrigatório a aprendiz gostar de alguém e mesmo se todos quiserem sempre irão sobrar alguns cavaleiros...

Agora... respostas das reviews:

Deni Chan: ÊÊÊÊ!!! VAMO KOMEMORÁ!!!! \o/\o/\o/ XDD como vc pode ver, vc começou a sentir os efeitos de ficar no santuário sem tecnologia... pelos menos um pouquinho... XD e viva o Dir En Grey e o Malice!!! o/o/o/o/ ah e o Shi é todo seu!!!

Elys: bem... coitada de mim mesmo... uu XD mas a Kayame vai receber o que merece em cabo Sunnion... vc verá... XDD ahhh e sobre esses cavaleiros... bem... isso eu n vou contar ou vai estragar a história... XDD

Polly: bom... as suas dúvidas eu já esclareci no e-mail não? XD pois então o Shura é todo seu!! XD e o Deba o seu mestrinho...

Ah e pra todo mundo q keria me add no msn e eu disse q n dava... agora q eu tô entrando + o pessoal pode me add to dando uma entrada nos findis no cyber café ah mas talvez eu demore um pouco para postar o próx cap pq depois do ano novo eu e a Araujo-san vamos para a PRAIA!!!! XDD

Bem... então é isso...

Espero q tenham gostado do cap e q mandem reviews...

Ah e é claro, feliz ano novo pra todo mundo!!!! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Eu fui e q a força esteja com vcs!!!!


End file.
